Back From The Dead
by redsoxlover34
Summary: "Santana...its me, Brittany." Brittany breathed into the phone. Santana hasn't heard that voice in six years and she didn't know what to do when she did hear it. Brittana, please give it a chance! T for swearing, and just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Brittany got out of the car and stood in front of the familiar house for a moment before walking up to the door and knocking on it. She took a deep breath, she was nervous, which was understandable. She only had to wait a moment before the door opened. In the doorway stood Lucy Lopez, she hadn't changed much in six years, except the bags under her eyes and gray in her hair. She stared at Brittany for a split second before throwing herself into the tall blondes arms.

"Oh Brittany! Mija! Mija, mija, mija!" she cried into Brittany's shoulder. "Carlos! Ven aquí!" she called.

A moment later Carlos Lopez appeared in the doorway, he just like his wife stared at the tall blonde girl in front him before he too embraced her tearfully. They all stood like that for a few minutes before Lucy and Carlos pulled away. They walked back into the house and Brittany followed them to the sitting room. She looked around and saw that it was exactly how she had remembered it, there were a lot of pictures, most of Santana some of them had both Santana and Brittany in them.

"He's gone, dead. Its over, its finally over." Brittany said.

"Its finally over?" Lucy repeated as a question.

"Over! I am free." she said, drying the tears in her eyes.

"Brittany this is wonderful! I am so happy, have you seen your parents? We have kept in touch with them, so has she." Carlos said nodding to a picture of Santana and Brittany from the beginning of their senior year on the mantle.

"I was just with them I only just got in from San Francisco yesterday." Brittany said, not taking her eyes off of the picture. "Did you ever tell her?"

"No, we promised not to, though it was the hardest thing I've ever done, same with your parents and Carlos. We all agreed on that." Lucy said.

"I need to see her, its been six years and I need to see her Lucy, please tell me where she is, give me her number please." Brittany pleaded, she was crying now.

"I know Brittany, I know. For six years my daughter hasn't been the same. She needs you back in her life, I know that she still loves you, I know that she will always love you. Here is her home, cell, and work." Lucy said. "Her address is there too. Brittany, a lot has changed, she's going to be mad, and she won't believe you at first, but of course I don't have to tell you, you knew her better than anyone even me probably."

"Thank you Lucy! Thank you Carlos! I love you guys." Brittany said hugging them each once more and kissing their cheeks.

"Goodbye mija." Carlos said and Brittany walked back into her car and drove back to her parents house.

"Mom! Dad!" she called as she walked into the house.

"In the kitchen." she heard her mother call out. She walked into the kitchen and saw her parents sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Did you see Lucy and Carlos?"

"Yes. They told me that you guys kept in touch and that she keeps in touch with you too." Brittany said.

"We do. Are you going to see her?" her father asked excitedly.

"I have all her numbers. And her address, she's in New York City."

"I know, she's doing well for herself now." Molly said.

"Go call her Brittany." James said.

"I'll be upstairs." Brittany said and bounded up the stairs to her bedroom she hadn't used in six years since she was 18, she was now 24 and it looked the same as it had the last time she left it.

There was her bed that was still made with the same comforter she had had since she was a freshman in high school. The room was covered with posters and pictures. She looked around at the posters and saw two that had been there for as long as she can remember but weren't hers. There was a Hunger Games poster and a Harry Potter poster, both of which Santana had hung up in the beginning of their senior year. Also on her walls were countless pictures. Brittany walked around the room looking at them. Most of them were of her and Santana, they were there in all ages, there were ones of them at Cheerios competitions, Glee Club competitions, and just the two of them. Her favorite was still on her night stand, it was of them on New Years Eve, senior year. They were dressed in regular clothes, not their cheer uniforms, and they were at Mike's party, Kurt had captured the two standing looking at the fireworks, Brittany was standing behind Brittany and had her arms wrapped around Santana's waist, they smiled at the camera. Brittany sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out her phone and the paper that Lucy had given her. She looked at the clock, three in the afternoon, she decided to start with Santana's cell. No answer. She called her work number next, no answer. Brittany dialed the last number on the sheet and prayed that Santana would answer.

"Hello." an unfamiliar female voice answered.

"Hi," Brittany replied nervously, what if she was talking to Santana's girlfriend, or wife. "Can I please speak with Santana Lopez?"

"Who may I ask is calling?" the woman asked.

"My names Brittany, I am a friend of Santana's from high school." Brittany said.

"Sure hang on." she said and then Brittany heard the woman say to someone else. "Kyle, go get you Mami and tell her one of her friends from high school is on the phone."

"Okay!" Brittany heard a small boy answer, Brittany's heart sank, it must be Santana's wife on the phone, wife or girlfriend, and Santana had a son. Is that what Lucy and her mother had meant when they had told her Santana was different. After a minute Brittany heard another voice and almost forgot to breath.

"Hey, Kyle said one of my friends from school is on the phone. Is it a Rachel Berry?" she heard Santana ask the other woman.

"No, her name is Brittany."

"Did you say Brittany?" Santana asked after a silent moment.

"Yes."

"Okay Ella, can you put some Spongebob on for Kyle and then you can leave, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to take this outside." Santana said in a smaller voice.

Brittany waited patiently for Santana to pick up the phone, she was already finding it overwhelming to hear her voice again after six years. She was relieved that the woman she had talked to seemed to be nothing more than a nanny.

"Who the hell is this and why are you calling with that name, this is not funny, if its a joke its a sick and cruel joke!" Brittany heard Santana's voice through the receiver of her cellphone. Brittany couldn't seem to find her voice. "Well?"

"Santana...its me, Brittany." Brittany breathed into the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I was pleasantly surprised with the response from the first chapter! I have about two more chapters to this already written. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted the story and me!**_

_**Riptide2015- thank you, glad you liked it!**_

_**Very Big Fan- yay its you! thank you so much for saying I'm one of your favorites, it means alot! I'm sorry I'll be getting you with more stories lol**_

_**latina008- :) here you go**_

_**emciegie- hmmm you will find out**_

_**Brittana100- here you go!**_

_**Karabearr32- thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**vero- yes you will have explanations, glad that I have you intrigued though...**_

_**musiqnilla18- thank you! here is more lol!**_

* * *

"Santana...its me, Brittany." Brittany breathed into the phone.

"That's, that's, that's not possible. Brittany is dead, she died senior year, she was murdered six years ago. Who the hell are you?" Santana said on the phone, Brittany could hear her voice shaking.

"I swear to god Santana Maria Lopez, it is me Brittany Susan Pierce." she said, again there was silence on the other line.

"This is crazy, whoever put you up to this is sick!" Santana said.

"Please, Santana ask me something that only I would know please." Brittany said.

"When, where and how old were we when Brittany and I first kissed." Santana asked after a minute. Brittany smiled, that was an easy one.

"14. We were in my basement, you were sleeping over, it was freshman year of high school. We were watching TV and cuddling on the couch. For some reason we both looked at each other at the same time, you were staring at me in a way that I had never seen before, and I'm sure that I had the same expression. We stared at each other for a minute, then we both leaned in at the same time, we kissed for the first time then. After we broke apart you had the biggest smile on your face, it was the smile that your mother started calling your Brittany smile." Brittany said.

"Brittany." she said, Brittany could tell that she was crying.

"Its really me."

"This is crazy." Santana said.

"Call your parents, call mine, I'm at my parents house, I just left yours. I know you are really confused right now and I will explain everything to you but I need to do that in person." Brittany said.

"Okay."

"Your parents told me where you live. I'll be on the first flight to New York City tomorrow morning." Brittany said.

"Okay." Santana repeated, she was definitely more than a little confused.

"Goodbye Santana."

"Goodbye."

xxx

Santana stood in shock staring at her cellphone. She knew that she needed to be alone right now so she called Mercedes.

"Hey Satan! What's up girl?" Mercedes answered quickly.

"Hey Cedes. I need a huge favor, I need you to please come and pick up Kyle and keep him with you and Sam until Sunday please." Santana said, her voice was clearly still shaking.

"Santana what's wrong?" Mercedes asked, she was concerned now.

"Please Mercedes."

"I'll be there in ten." she said and hung up the phone.

Santana walked back into her huge apartment and found her son watching Spongebob on the leather sofa in the living room. Santana had a huge apartment because of her success as a writer. She had written three novels and made a large some of money, her books had also been turned into movies. She wrote them under another name and never made her face known to the public, the only people who knew that she was the famed author, Lea Riley, were her closest friends and family.

"Kyle, baby come here for a minute." she called to her son, who was a mini her in male form.

"Ya Mami?" he asked, he was three years old.

"You are going to spend the weekend with Auntie Cedes and Uncle Sam, how does that sound?" Santana asked picking him up in her arms.

"YES!" he said excitedly squirming out of her arms. He ran to his bedroom and got his backpack out.

"Okay I'm going to say you want to go then." she asked as she quickly put his clothes and toys into the bag.

"Ya! I love Auntie Cedes and Uncle Sam!" Kyle said as he ran back to the TV.

It was exactly ten minutes later when the doorbell rang and Santana ran to get it. When she opened it she saw Mercedes standing there, without saying anything Santana flung herself into Mercedes' arms and hugged her tightly. After a minute she pulled away.

"Santana Lopez, what in the hell is going on? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mercedes said.

"I don't know Cedes, I don't know. I promise I will explain everything to you when I pick Kyle up." Santana said.

"San, please just tell me, are you in trouble? In danger?" Mercedes asked, she was extremely concerned.

"No, no nothing like that. I swear I don't really know yet, I will tell you when I know for sure I promise." Santana said. "Kyle! Guess who is here!" Santana called.

The little boy came sprinting to the front door with his backpack on his shoulders and his coat in his arms. He, just like his mother had, flung himself into Mercedes' arms. She picked him up and squeezed him before putting him back down.

"Kyle put your jacket on before you go outside and give me a hug." Santana said. She helped her son put on his jacket and zipped it up. She hugged him and kissed his head. "Bye bye baby boy." she said.

"See ya Mami!" he said.

"Thank you Cedes." Santana said.

"Be careful with whatever is going on Sweetie, call me!" she said and took Kyle's hand and they were gone.

Santana walked back into the living room and collapsed onto the leather coach. She turned off the TV and lay down flat on her back. She closed her eyes, it had been six years since she had heard that voice. The woman on the phone had sounded like Brittany, she knew something that only Brittany would know, so why was Santana having trouble believing that it was really her? Oh ya, because she was murdered six years ago. Santana flashed back to that day in February of her senior year in high school

_Santana was sitting in the choir room with the rest of the Glee Club, they had been having practice every day after school because regionals were coming up next month. Brittany wasn't at school today, Santana assumed she wasn't feeling well since she hadn't returned any of her texts. She was trying really hard to pay attention to Mr. Schue talking but her phone kept buzzing in her pocket, it was ringing and it had rung at least three times. She checked it discretely and saw three missed calls from her father, that couldn't be good. She raised her hand._

_ "Santana?" Mr. Schue asked._

_ "My dad has called me three time in the past five minutes, I think that something is wrong, can I call him back please?" she asked, voice laced with worry._

_ "Of course, you can go in my office. Would you like me to come with you?" Mr. Schue asked sensing the worry in her voice._

_ "Thanks, yes actually do you think you could?" Santana asked. Will nodded and followed her into his office._

_ Santana hit the redial button on her phone and her father picked up on the very first ring._

_ "Santana! Mija!" he said, she could tell his voice was thick, like he was trying to hold back tears._

_ "Papi? What is wrong?" she asked tensely, Mr. Schue grabbed her hand and she let him squeeze it comfortingly._

_ "Mija, Brittany's, she's, mija..." he said sadly._

_ "Brittany's what Papi, she's what?" Santana yelled into the phone, everyone in the choir room heard her and they were now all staring into Will's office._

_ "She is dead, she was murdered last night." her father said._

_ Santana felt the phone slip from her grasp and heard it hit the ground. She then let out a scream like none of them had ever heard before and started to sob. Will picked up the phone so that Carlos could tell him what had happened. Then he hung it up and called for Mercedes and Quinn. They came running in and Santana threw herself into Quinn's arms._

_ "She's gone, Q, gone!" Santana sobbed. Will quietly told them what had happened. Both Quinn and Mercedes started crying as well. Quinn held Santana in her arms though and Mercedes rubbed her back while Will went back into the choir room to inform everyone else what had just happened. _

_ Three days after Brittany was murdered they had had her funeral. Santana was an absolute mess, she was not like herself at all. She wouldn't talk to anyone, she barely ate or slept. After the funeral people assumed that she would eventually start to move on and return to the way she was, but she never fully did. She still sang and danced but the fire was gone from her eyes._

Santana woke up and realized that she had fallen asleep on her couch. She glanced at the clock, it was eleven AM. She shot up quickly and ran to her bedroom to get changed. She couldn't believe what was going to happen today. After she got dressed she started cleaning the apartment, the entire time she had butterflies in her stomach. She was still extremely confused and part of her, hell most of her, believed that Brittany was really dead and that she hadn't spoken to her on the phone the night before, but a small part of her believed that she had. She finished cleaning around noon and was about to sit down on the couch when the doorbell rang. Santana practically sprinted to the door and threw it open.

There standing in front of her was the one and only Brittany Susan Pierce. Santana didn't know what to do, there was Brittany, the love of her life, who had been murdered six years ago standing about a foot away from her. Brittany opened her mouth to speak but Santana didn't give her a chance, she pretty much jumped Brittany, she kissed her with everything she had, Brittany seemed shocked at first but responded with the same energy Santana remembered. When Santana pulled away due to lack of oxygen she started hitting Brittany. Brittany let her for a minute and then grabbed her hands, Santana was now crying.

"Santana." Brittany said pulling her in for an embrace that was long overdue.

Santana, still crying, realized that they were still standing in the hallway. She untangled herself from Brittany's arms and took her hand and led her into the living room. Santana sat down on the couch and pulled Brittany down with her and wrapped her arms around the blonde again.

"Shhh, I'm right here Santana, I'm not going anywhere I promise." Brittany said as she stroked Santana's hair.

After a few minutes Santana stopped crying and sat up and faced Brittany.

"Brittany," she said. "Six years! Six years I thought that you were dead!"

"I know honey, I know." Brittany said.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Yes. Six years ago I was walking home from the store. On my way home I heard something going on down in the alley by the gas station by your house ya know? So I stopped and looked and I saw this guy killing another guy, then he saw me and he pulled out a gun, I couldn't move, I was frozen, he pulled the trigger and shot me right in the chest." Brittany said, she lifted her shirt up to reveal large scars on her chest, one that was clearly a bullet wound and the others from what looked like, various surgeries. "The police came to talk to me and we found out that the guy was connected to a viscous gang and there was no way that he was just going to let me live after I saw that. So the police faked my death and I went into witness protection. Nobody knew but my parents, and, and your parents."

"My parents knew for six years that you weren't dead!" Santana said, she was angry now.

"I'm not finished with my story. So I was in witness protection and they moved me to Colorado, but he found me there, and he shot me again." Brittany said this time she lifted her sleeve to reveal more scars on her left arm. "After that they moved me to San Francisco. I stayed there until a four days ago when I found out that he was dead. Now I am allowed out of the program and I can be Brittany Pierce again." she said finishing her story.

"Oh my god." Santana said. "I can't believe that you are alive."

"I know, you have no idea how hard it was for me, for my parents, for you parents not to tell you that I wasn't dead. It was terrible. I wanted to take you with me, I screamed and yelled but they wouldn't let me, they said it would make me to recognizable." Brittany said.

"I get it Brittany, I do." Santana said. "And you're here now alive and well."

"Santana, I need to know what happened after, well after you found out I was dead." Brittany said after a moment.

"Well I was in glee when I found out. My dad kept calling me and I was starting to worry so I asked Mr. Schue if I could call him back. He said yes and told me to go in his office and asked if I wanted him to come with me, and I said yes so he did. I called my dad back and I could tell that he had been crying and he told me you were dead. Honestly I don't remember much of what happened after that." Santana said. "It was February 20th though, I remember that. February 23rd was your funeral."

* * *

_**What did you guys think? The next chapter or two will contain mostly flashbacks from Santana. Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Again I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and alerting, it means a lot. I am really pleased with the response to this story so far! The majority of this chapter is set in flashback, and the end part is present time for the story aka 2018.**_

_**WhatHurtsMeMost- haha you guessed it! Thanks for reading, glad that you are liking it!**_

_**82996- thank you! glad your questions were answered.**_

_**Very Big Fan- sorry once again and thank you once again!**_

_**Heya- thanks!**_

_**emciegie- kyle will be a mystery for a little while longer...**_

_**musiqnilla18- aww sorry! thank you!**_

_**Brittana100- here you go!**_

_**CreeddogV- thank you for the advice!**_

_**Josephine- thanks, glad that you are enjoying it!**_

_**loxx- i'm glad!**_

_**A- I am trying to slow it down, thanks!**_

_**vero- ya no i don't do zombie things. im not really all that sure about witness protection either but for this story you can. Kyle will be a mystery a while longer.**_

_**val-cb- thank you!**_

_**gotanyrapes- i'm glad i have you reading, as i told others Kyle will remain mysterious for a bit longer.**_

_**Sophia- thank you, i will!**_

_**Callie1121- I think you must read like every one of my stories haha. thanks and thanks for the well wishes!**_

* * *

February 20th

_"Mr. Schue she fell asleep." Mercedes said as she and Quinn reentered the choir room. Both girls had dried tear tracks on their faces._

_ It had been thirty minutes since Santana had gotten the call and she had fallen asleep on the couch in Will's office. No one had left the choir room. They all sat there wearing the same expressions, sadness, grief, helplessness. Quinn and Mercedes sat back down in their chairs and looked up at Will._

_ "Her mother called a few minutes ago, she is on her way to pick her up." Will said._

_ "Lucy is going to be devastated, Brittany is like, was like a second daughter to them." Quinn said._

_ "I have never seen Santana like that, it was scary." Mercedes sniffled._

_ "It was." Will agreed._

_ Sue chose that moment to walk into the choir room._

_ "What the hell is wrong in here? Who died?" Sue asked sarcastically, but at her words Quinn started balling again, followed by Mercedes and Tina, Kurt had never really stopped._

_ "Sue, Brittany was murdered." Will said flatly. Sue looked shocked._

_ "Oh my god." she said, tears forming in her own eyes. "Where is Santana?" she asked, true concern in her voice._

_ "She's asleep, in my office, her mother is on her way to pick her up right now." Will said._

_ "I'm so sorry, I had no idea, oh god." Sue said, the tears were flowing from her eyes now._

_ Then the door to the choir room opened again and Lucy Lopez burst into the room. Quinn was the first to react, she ran up to the woman and threw her arms around her. Lucy's eyes were red and puffy._

_ "Where is she?" Lucy whispered to Quinn._

_ "She's asleep in Mr. Schue's office, Mercedes and I stayed with her until she fell asleep." Quinn said._

_ "I'm going to get her, thank you Quinn, Mercedes, Mr. Schuester. The rest of you should probably be getting home too." Lucy said, everyone reacted to her as if they had been waiting for someone to tell them to move. Emma entered the room as Lucy walked toward the office, she clearly had been following Lucy but had been unable to keep up with her._

_ Santana's mother walked over to the couch where she saw her daughter sleeping. Her face was red and blotchy, she didn't even look peaceful in her sleep. Lucy gently shook her arm trying to wake her up so she could bring her home._

_ "Mija, mija, its me Mama." she said, Santana's eyes opened and she looked confused for a split second before the tears started forming again. "Shh, shh baby, lets go home." Lucy said._

_ Santana stood slowly and wrapped her arms around her mother, Lucy hugged her daughter tightly, knowing her life would never be the same. She then grabbed her hand and led her out of the office and out of the choir room where she nodded to the people who were still there, no one said anything because they didn't know what to say. Santana was quiet the entire way home, sobbing in silence. Once Lucy pulled into the driveway and the two entered the house she brought Santana to her room and lay with her on her bed while she sobbed into her arms._

February 21st

_Santana was awoken by the light streaming in her windows through the open blinds. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, she was still in her Cheerios uniform and she still had her socks on. It took a moment before everything from the previous day came rushing back to her, immediately she felt the tears start to form again. She let them come as she sat up on her bed. Glancing at her bedside table's clock she saw that it was eleven in the morning, she thanked her parents for not waking her up and telling her to go to school. She sat on her bed crying for a few moments before her mother entered the room, her eyes were also red, Santana knew her mother had been crying as well._

_ "Hi baby." Lucy said sitting on the bed with her daughter._

_ "Hi." was all she could manage._

_ "I think you should take a shower sweetie." Lucy said quietly as she rubbed Santana's back._

_ "Okay." Santana nodded, she stood up from her bed, grabbed her towels hanging on the back of her door and walked into her bathroom. _

_ Lucy sighed as she heard her daughter getting into the shower, this was going to be ruff. She decided to lay out some clothes for Santana, she pulled out a pair of black sweat pants, a blue tank top and a white hoodie. After that she walked downstairs and started making her some food, she knew that Santana wasn't going to want to eat but she needed to. After about fifteen minutes Lucy heard the shower upstairs turn off just as the doorbell rang. Lucy hurried and opened it, she saw Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones standing there, dressed in similar clothes to the ones that Lucy had laid out for Santana, both of the girls had bags under their reddened, puffy eyes._

_ "Hi girls, shouldn't you be in school?" Lucy said trying to make her voice stop shaking._

_ "Couldn't go, we were too upset." Mercedes said._

_ "We came to make sure that Santana wasn't alone, so you could have some time because we know how close she was with you." Quinn said._

_ "Thank you girls." Lucy said gratefully, hugging both of them._

_ "We devised a plan, at least one of the kids from glee will be here at all times until, until the funeral." Mercedes said, whispering the last word._

_ "That is very sweet, come on in girls, I just made some pizza if you want some, I'll see if I can get her to come down." Lucy said disappearing up the stairs._

_ Mercedes and Quinn walked to the living room which was connected to the kitchen of the Lopez's house. They had both been here before, Quinn more than Mercedes. The living room was filled with pictures of Santana at various points throughout her life, the majority of the pictures contained her since she was an only child. They found a few pictures of Santana with the Glee Club, and a lot of her and Brittany, but they quickly stopped looking because it was making them too upset. They sat down on the couch after a minute and waited. About three minutes later Lucy returned._

_ "She will be down in a minute." Lucy told Quinn and Mercedes sadly, they just nodded._

_ They really hadn't thought of what they were going to do when they actually saw her. If the previous day had been any indication then they were in for a rough day, they just hoped that maybe they could get her to talk and eat and distract her a little. Mercedes turned to Quinn to say something but before she could say anything the door to the room opened._

_ Santana stood in the doorway. She was wearing black sweatpants, a blue tank top and a white sweatshirt. Her hair was wet and thrown up into a messy bun on her head, she had on her glasses instead of her usual contacts. The eyes beneath the glasses were red and puffy, there were no tears flowing but the other two girls just assumed that there were none left, that she had used them all up. Quinn stood up and walked over to Santana and pulled her in for a hug, after a moment they broke apart and then Mercedes hugged her. Quinn grasped her hand and pulled her back over to the couch._

_ "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Santana said in a rough voice._

_ "Couldn't go, none of us could." Mercedes said. "So today we are here for you."_

_ "And I brought your favorite movies." Quinn said pulling the eight Harry Potter films out of her bag, Santana always watched them when she was upset and needed to be distracted so Quinn thought they would be perfect._

_ For the rest of the day Santana lay on the couch with Quinn and Mercedes watching Harry Potter movies. She was semi distracted, not fully but for a little while at a time she could concentrate on the movie. Lucy, Quinn and Mercedes even managed to get her to eat and drink. It wasn't til the night time that she started crying again, this time it wasn't her mother who lay with her until she fell asleep it was all the Glee Club girls and Kurt, all except for the most important one._

_xx_

Present Time

"What happened after that?" Brittany asked in a whisper as Santana wiped the tears from her eyes at the memories that were flowing through her.

"To be honest I don't remember exactly, I don't really remember the funereal, and I don't remember much of senior year up until Nationals." Santana said. "If you want to know about then, you will have to talk to someone else. Speaking of which, does anyone besides your parents, my parents and me know that you are alive?"

"No, I had to find you first before I found anyone else."

"Well, I am going to call Mercedes." Santana said drying her tears for the final time as she pulled out her cellphone, Brittany smiled at the mention of seeing another person that she hadn't seen in years.

"Cedes!" Santana said into the phone when Mercedes picked up.

_"San! Are you going to tell me what is going on now?" _

"Yes, can you come over? Like right now?"

_"Uh ya, do you want me to bring Kyle?" she asked, sensing the tone of urgency in Santana's voice. "There aren't people with guns waiting for me are there?"_

"No! Just leave Kyle with Sam and get over here as quickly as possible." Santana said.

_"Okay, I'll be there soon, just so you know you are really freaking me out Santana."_

"Sorry. I'll see you in a few." she said and hung up.

"Mercedes lives in the city too?" Brittany asked. "With Sam? Whose Kyle?"

"Yes, Mercedes and Sam got married." Santana said, not answering the last question.

"Who is Kyle?"

"Kyle is my son." Santana said.

"You have a son?"

"Yes but that is a conversation for another time." Santana said, and the tone of voice that Brittany used told her it was best not to press for more information at the moment.

"Okay, whenever you're ready. I'm pretty sure you are really overwhelmed right now, you are taking all this really well Santana." Brittany said.

"Well I'm still not entirely sure if you are real yet, and that I haven't just lost it and gone nuts, thats another reason I called Mercedes." Santana said.

There was a knock on the door and Santana knew it was Mercedes, after all she lived really close. Santana told Brittany to stay in the living room where she was as she answered the door. Santana opened the door and saw Mercedes standing there, she immediately pulled Santana in for a hug.

"So Satan, what in the hell is going on?" Mercedes asked.

Santana didn't say anything, she just grabbed Mercedes' hand and led her to the living room. Mercedes gasped as she entered the living room.

"Hi Mercedes." Brittany said.

* * *

_**Okay what did you guys think? Did you like the flashbacks? Want more flashbacks? Other glee members you want to see? and guesses about Kyle? What do you think Mercedes will say to Brittany? Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for all your reviews, favorites and alerts. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, please review! There is quite a bit of swearing in this chapter.**_

_**Callie1121- awww thanks! hmm interesting guess, you will find out in this chapter**_

_**freefall16- thanks! I'm glad that you like it, your sister isn't the only one who has guessed Puck, and thanks for your ideas about Mercedes lol.**_

_**CarrionRouge- good idea! haha**_

_**vero- I'm trying to imagine it but its hard. thanks for reading!**_

_**latina008- yes ma'am**_

_**Cyan55- aww thanks for making my story the first that you review! Your english is good! thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Very Big Fan- yes, but I enjoy your crazy haha, good ideas about Mercedes haha :)**_

_**emciegie- thanks for your input!**_

_**ParamoreGleek- thank you and yes, Quinn will be coming soon**_

_**wwtggd- wow thank you so much! you will find out about Kyle in this chapter!**_

_**dogsrock7699- thank you!**_

_**Stoixcat- that means I am doing my job correctly :)**_

_**Simplyme- thank you here is an update!**_

* * *

_ "Hi Mercedes." Brittany said_

Mercedes stood in Santana's living room completely still and absolutely shellshocked. She hadn't moved since Brittany had spoken. She stood with an expression that was a mix of shock, confusion, and disbelief. After a minute she took a few steps forward so that she was standing directly in front of Brittany. She stared, the same expression on her face, for about another minute before she drew her hand back and smacked Brittany across the face.

"Mercedes!" Brittany and Santana said at the same time.

"Holy fucking mother of god!" Mercedes yelled at the same time as the other girls. "Holy fucking shit! You are real, what the hell?"

Mercedes, after realizing that Brittany wasn't a ghost pulled her in for a hug, where she held her so tight that Brittany was having trouble breathing.

"Uh Mercedes, can't breath." Brittany choked out.

"Sorry, sorry! Oh my god! What the fucking hell Brittany!" she yelled.

"I'm not dead." Brittany said backing away from Mercedes, afraid that she was either going to hit her again or try and deprive her of oxygen.

"No shit Sherlock!" Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Okay Cedes, I think that you need to sit down, because this is a lot, Santana is still in shock because she really hasn't reacted yet, other than hitting me a few times." Brittany said, Mercedes sat down.

"I'll let you two talk, I need to go and call my mother." Santana said.

"Santana don't be too hard on her!" Santana heard Brittany call after her as she walked into the kitchen.

Santana sat down at the island for a moment before she called her mother. She was totally in shock, Brittany, the love of her life who has been dead for six years was siting in her living room. She knew that she was in shock because she was way to calm about this whole thing, she hadn't really reacted, Brittany was right, she had kissed her, then hit her and cried but other than that she hadn't really reacted at all. She had to talk to her mother, because she was starting to get really angry, really, really angry. She dialed her mothers number and waited, she picked up on the second ring.

"Santana?" she heard her mother's voice on the other line.

"Mami." she said, anger now seeping into her voice. "How the hell could you know that Brittany was alive for six years, _six_ and not say _anything_ to me!" she yelled into the phone.

"Sweetie, I couldn't!" Lucy said sadly.

"Six years Mami, six years I have called you crying over her, and each time you told me the same thing! That she is in a better place and that its all going to be alright! How could you listen to me cry for six years over her and not have the decency to tell me she was alive!" Santana said, she was still yelling, she knew that Brittany and Mercedes, and probably the whole apartment complex could hear her.

"It was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do! I wanted nothing more than to tell you but I couldn't! It was for your safety and for hers!" her mother countered.

"You could have told me! I wouldn't have said anything!" she yelled back, knowing that had her mother told her she would have immediately tried to find her.

"Santana, you and I both know that the first thing that you would have done was try and find her, and that would have gotten you both killed!" Lucy said, she knew her daughter very well indeed. "I know that you are angry, I know that this is a lot to take in, but you need to remember that we did this to protect the both of you, she wasn't safe, and if you went with her or even knew that she was alive you would have been in danger!"

"I went through six years of thinking she was dead, six years of hell!" Santana spat, she can't remember ever being this angry at her mother before.

"Santana take a deep breath, please, you need to calm down, I'm pretty sure all of Manhattan can hear you yelling right now." her mother said, in her most soothing voice. "I know you are angry, and you have every right to be angry, but don't take it out on her, she always wanted you to be with her."

"I am angry. I will be angry for a while, there are so many things going on right now. I am so overwhelmed." Santana said, feeling her eyes start to water now.

"Honey, you need to talk to Brittany about everything."

"I know."

"I have to say, I was surprised that you didn't call me last night." Lucy said.

"Well when she called me I kinda freaked out, I sent Kyle to Mercedes and Sam's house, I thought I was finally going crazy and that if I called you you would tell me I was insane." she answered honestly.

"What did you do when you saw her?" her mom asked curiously.

"I kissed her, then I hit her, and then I cried." Santana said, still angry, but trying to calm down.

"Sweetie, is Kyle there?"

"No he's with Sam, but Mercedes is here." she said.

"Have you told her about Kyle and Alex?" her mother asked quietly.

"No." Santana said, also in a quiet voice.

"You know that you have to tell her." Lucy said.

"I know, I will, I'm going to see if she will stay over since Mercedes and Sam have Kyle." Santana said. "I'll talk to her tonight I promise. I need to call Quinn too, and the rest of them too, they all need to know that Brittany is alive."

"Don't change the subject Santana, you need to tell her, tonight. Call Quinn and everyone else tomorrow. Tell Mercedes I said hello, and have her leave because you need to talk to Brittany." Lucy said.

"Fine, adios Mami." Santana said.

"Call me tomorrow mija. Te amo." Lucy said as she hung up the phone.

xxx

Same Time Brittany and Mercedes

"I can't believe that you are alive Brittany." Mercedes said as Brittany finished explaining what happened to her.

"I can't believe that I get to be Brittany Pierce again and talk to you and see her again." Brittany said glancing towards the kitchen where Santana was. "What happened after, you know, I died."

"It was terrible. Santana was a mess, I had never seen her like that before. She wasn't Santana, she quit the Cheerios, she hardly spoke, and she hardly ever sang in Glee." Mercedes said.

"Oh god, she quit the Cheerios?" Brittany asked shocked, she never thought that Santana would do that again especially since she had been made head cheerleader.

"Yes. She never even insulted us like she used to. It was weird, it was like we would set ourselves up for it and hope that she would say something snarky. We finally got her to sing again by giving her a solo at Nationals." Mercedes said. "We won that year. Then we graduated and all went in different directions."

"But you guys are clearly still friends." Brittany said.

"Britt we are family, we have always been family and what happened with you just made us all closer. Santana leaned on us all in senior year, especially me, Quinn, Tina, and Kurt. We became super close, we still are."

"So you and Sam got married?" Brittany said smiling.

"Ya," Mercedes said with a smile. "And Mike and Tina, Finn and Rachel and Kurt and Blaine are still together too. Mr. Schue and Ms. P finally got married too." Mercedes said causing Brittany to smile sadly, she had missed so much in her friends lives. Before she could answer she and Mercedes heard shouting coming from the kitchen.

_"Six years Mami, six years I have called you crying over her, and each time you told me the same thing! That she is in a better place and that its all going to be alright! How could you listen to me cry for six years over her and not have the decency to tell me she was alive!" _Santana's voice came out of the kitchen.

"Oh my god her mother knew!" Mercedes said shocked.

"Yes, her parents, my parents and my little brother were the only ones that knew." Brittany said feeling guilty.

_"I went through six years of thinking she was dead, six years of hell!" _Santana's voice came from the kitchen again.

"She really did go through hell. She still loves you Britt, she never stopped, but its probably gonna take her some time to be able to,uh, get back together with you for, um, various reasons." Mercedes said while looking down at her feet.

"I wanted her to come with me Cedes, more than anything but they told me that it was to dangerous. I thought about her all the time."

"Trust me, she still talks about you, even though it kills her to do it she does, well when she's around me anyway." Mercedes said.

"Hey Cedes, do you think that maybe you could go, I need to talk to Britt about some stuff." Santana said reappearing in the living room.

"Sure thing San, I'll bring Kyle home tomorrow? Bring Sam, have him see Britt?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, give my baby boy a kiss for me oh and don't tell Sam I wanna see his reaction." Santana said hugging Mercedes.

"Not if I'm gonna get slapped again, I'm already gonna have a black eye from Mercedes." Brittany laughed also hugging Mercedes.

"Sorry about that, I guess I kinda thought you were a ghost." she laughed. "Alright, bye guys!"

"Bye Cedes." they called after her.

"Are you hungry Britt?" Santana asked when they heard the door to the apartment close.

"Actually now that you mention it I kinda am." she answered causing Santana to giggle.

"Okay, how about I order a pizza." Santana said, Brittany nodded.

"Hey Mikey, its Santana. Ya hi, can I get one of my usuals please, yes delivery, ya just throw it on the card. That's perfect your a saint thanks!" Santana said into her phone causing Brittany to raise an eyebrow.

"You get pizza a lot?" she questioned as Santana hung up the phone.

"Ya its Kyle's favorite food." she said. "Speaking of Kyle he is what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

"Okay." Brittany said nervously. "Santana are you married?" she blurted out.

"No Brittany I'm not married." Santana said shaking her head.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Santana shook her head. "Boyfriend?" Brittany squeaked out.

"No, but now you need to listen okay." Santana said.

"Okay."

"Alright, well it was two years after you died, I was a sophomore in college and I had my first real relationship since you. Her name was Alex, and I really liked her. We were together for a few months when I found out that she was cheating on me, with a guy. Well I got really angry, we started yelling at each other and well I lost it, I punched her in the face, then I told her we were over and I ran off. It was a couple of weeks later and I was walking back to my dorm and this guy he, he jumped me. He pushed me into an alley and he, he raped me, when he was done he told me that it was for Alex." she said, Brittany gently reached over and grabbed her hand, running her thumb back and forth across Santana's hand. "A few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant with Kyle. At that point I was still in school and had hardly any money of my own. My parents helped me out a ton, then once I got my big break and started making money of my own it was easier, I graduated and then Kyle and I moved in here. I love him so much, he is so amazing." she said, Brittany saw the way that Santana's eyes lit up when she talked about her son, even though she still had tears in her eyes from telling Brittany the story about his father.

"Santana, I am so sorry that that happened to you." Brittany said, she hadn't realized until she spoke that she had tears in her eyes as well.

"Well I got mijo out of it, and I love him so much." she said wiping the tears from her eyes and reaching up to do the same for Brittany.

Brittany grabbed her hand as she reached up to wipe away the tears. They stared at each other intently for a few moments, neither of them breaking eye contact. Brittany realized that Mercedes was right, Santana did still love her, she knew because she was staring at her in the same way that she did when they were in high school. Brittany found herself staring at Santana's lips, Santana smirked in a way that only Santana could. They both leaned forward, there lips were inches apart when the doorbell rang. It snapped them out of their trances

"Pizza's here." Santana said jumping up off the couch and running to the door.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Good? Bad? More? Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys so sorry about the wait here, I had IB exams, now I have finals and my internet was down so I couldn't post. Thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted and reviewed the previous chapter! Enjoy this one!**_

_**Callie1121- thanks, I am one for the dramatics of course!**_

_**OTHangels- thanks, glad you like it **_

_**musiqnilla18- thanks, yes damn the pizza guy **_

_**onebratsis- thank you very much**_

_**freefall16- isn't always the pizza guy? lol, I can't wait for Brittany to meet Kyle either!**_

_**Very Big Fan- sí pobrecita Santana. someone will faint idk who yet but someone will, I will make Mike's reaction good for you!**_

_**stoicxcat- I write short chapters, idk why, this one is a little longer than normal...but i'm glad that your liking it!**_

_**emciegie- you read my mind with your ideas about the dates.**_

_**CarrionRouge- haha, Mercedes would slap her though! Damn the pizza guy haha**_

_**latina008- thanks for reading**_

_**Phoenix442- thanks, working on the chapter length.**_

_**anon- haha thanks**_

_**ShakeTheDust12- thanks!**_

_**A- glad you like it!**_

_**Simply- will do!**_

_**Wheelie91- sorry not a Faberry shipper but Brittana is definitely endgame. I ship Quick and Finchel, I can make a Faberry friendship and you can read between the lines if you want?**_

* * *

"Oh my god Santana, this pizza is amazing." Brittany said picking up yet another slice as the two sat in Santana's spacious kitchen.

"I know, New York pizza is the best." Santana said with a smile.

Santana finished her slice of pizza just as Brittany did, it had been a half hour since they had almost kissed. Santana had called Brittany into the kitchen and they had eaten in relative silence. They had eaten the entire pizza, Santana stood up and took the empty box, hers and Brittany's paper plates and threw them in the trash.

"Brittany?"

"Yes?" Brittany asked from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Santana asked in a shy voice, as if it were the first time in her life that she was asking Brittany to spend the night with her.

"Of course I will, but all of my stuff is in my hotel." Brittany said. When she had decided to come to New York she had no clue how Santana was going to react to her so she had booked a hotel.

"Okay well you can stay here, as long as you want." Santana said. "Why don't you go pick up your stuff from your hotel while I call Kyle and say goodnight and call my mother and apologize."

"Sure, I'll be back soon." Brittany said, she got up from her chair and made her way to the front door of Santana's apartment.

"Brittany wait." Santana said from behind her.

Brittany spun around and found that Santana was right behind her. Before she could say anything Santana threw her arms around Brittany's neck and placed her lips on Brittany's. She kissed her passionately, once again surprising Brittany. She didn't even have time to react before Santana pulled back leaving Brittany dazed.

"We got interrupted earlier." she said with a signature Santana Lopez smirk. "Now go get your stuff."

"Ya okay, I'll be back soon." Brittany said, still dazed as she walked out the door of the apartment.

As soon as Brittany was out the door Santana took her cellphone out and called her mother again.

"Hola?" her mother answered the phone.

"Hi Mami." she said.

"Santana? Are you feeling better now mija?"

"Yes, still angry but I'm calling to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Its okay mija, es bien. Did you tell her?" Lucy asked.

"About Kyle, sí."

"Did you tell her that you still love her?" Lucy asked bluntly. "Don't even try and deny it because I know that you still love her, that you never stopped loving her."

"I can't just be like 'Hey Brittany, even though you've been dead for the past six years and don't know anything about the past six years of my life I am still madly in love with you and want you to be with me forever'" she said sarcastically.

"Sounds good to me." Lucy said.

"Mami, of course I still love her but we can't just go back to they way we were in high school." Santana insisted.

"Sure you can, the two of you are meant to be together. I have known that since you two were nine. Just tell her that you still love her, introduce her to Kyle, have her move in with you!"

"Mami, that's a little bit fast don't you think?" Santana asked as her mother suggested that she ask Brittany to move in with her.

"For any other couple in the world maybe, but you two? No, for you two its been fifteen years in the making."

"I'll tell her how I feel and introduce her to Kyle and we'll so how it goes from there. Speaking of my son I need to call and wish him a good night. So goodbye Mami." Santana said and hung up, as she did she could have sworn she heard her mother laughing.

Santana dialed Mercedes' number then and waited for her or Sam to pick up the phone.

"Hey San!" Sam Evans said into the phone.

"He Trouty Mouth, I was just calling to say goodnight to Kyle, can you put him on for me?"

"Sure, KYLE!" he yelled. "So we'll bring him home at noon tomorrow, that sound good? Maybe we can hang out for a while."

"Ya thats fine."

"Cool, here's Kyle." Sam said and Santana could hear the phone being passed to her son.

"Hola mijo." she said.

"Hi Mami!" Kyle said in a sleepy voice.

"Are you being a good boy for Uncle Sam and Auntie Cedes?" she asked him playfully.

"Yes." he said, she could tell that he was tired because he was usually extremely talkative.

"Well, I think that its time for you to go to bed, but when you come home tomorrow you get to meet someone really special, what do you think about that baby boy?"

"Who?" the boy asked curiosity was obvious in his voice.

"You will see tomorrow, good night mijo, te amo."

"Te amo también Mami, buenas noches." he said in his cute little spanish accent.

Santana heard the phone being shut off and she quickly ran around the apartment making sure that everything was clean, even though she just cleaned it in the morning. She walked into her office and sat at her desk. The photograph of the Glee Club from New Years Eve in senior year sat on the desk next to her office phone. Everyone was in the picture, she decided to take the picture and explain where they all were and what had happened to them over the past six years. She grabbed the picture and ran out to the door when she heard the knock.

"Hey, I'm back." Brittany said, she was carrying a duffle bag in her right hand and a grocery bag in her left. "I got some ice-cream." she said simply when Santana's gaze fell to the bag.

"I'll take your bag to my room." Santana said.

"Are you sure you want me sleeping with you?"

"Brittany, I want nothing more than to fall asleep in your arms again." Santana said. "Now scoop some of that ice-cream and meet me in the living room."

Santana quickly threw Brittany's bag on her bed and walked back to the living room. Brittany was already siting there two bowls on the coffee table. The bowls were joined by a bouquet of a dozen red roses. Santana sat down on the couch, as close to Brittany as she could be without being on top of her. Brittany wordlessly picked up the roses and handed them to Santana with a shy smile on her face.

"Thank you Brittany, they're beautiful." Santana said hugging Brittany.

"Just like you." Brittany said, the words just fell out of her mouth. Thankfully Santana just giggled and said she was going to put them in some water.

As Santana left she put the photo of the New Directions from New Years Eve on the table. Brittany picked it up and smiled as she looked at all the people. This was taken the same night as Brittany's favorite picture of her and Santana. This one was great though, it was all of the New Directions, Mike's mother had taken it just before midnight. Brittany, Santana, Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Artie, Sugar, Rory, Kurt, and Puck were all smiling in the picture.

"I thought you'd like to see that, I was gonna tell you where they all are now if you want to know." Santana said reentering the room with the roses in a vase.

"That would be great, do I get to hear your story too? Like how you have this huge ass apartment?" Brittany asked, ever since she had first stepped into the place this morning she had been curious about Santana's job.

"We'll save the best for last." Santana said with a wink. "Who do you want to start with?"

"Hmmm, how about Puck." Brittany said, a look of pain briefly flashed across Santana's face before she started talking.

"Well Puck graduated high school but he didn't want to go to college so he joined the Army. He's been in the Army for five years now, at the moment he is in Afghanistan. He almost died about two years ago and was offered and honorable discharge but he stuck with it. I still talk to him, well when I can, he doesn't get much time to talk. He still hasn't found the one yet either." Santana said. She picked up the bowl and smiled as she noticed that Brittany had gotten her favorite flavor of ice cream.

"Wow, Puck's in the Army." she said letting the words sink in. "Does he still have his mohawk?"

"No, he had to shave it." Santana said with a laugh. "Whose next?"

"Do you still talk to everyone?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, I still talk to all of them." Santana said.

"How about Artie."

"Do I still talk to him, or what is he up to?" Santana asked.

"Both."

"Well I still talk to him, not as much as the others, but yes. And at the moment he is in LA trying to get his big break as a director. He has done a few commercials here and there but nothing major yet. He just got married to a women named Ashley last year. She is pregnant now, I think they're having a boy."

"Quinn."

"Quinn, where do I start with Quinn. After Regionals in senior year, she got into a bad car accident and was in a wheelchair for a while. She went through some intense therapy and was able to walk again. She graduated from Yale two years ago and is now at Harvard Law. She's been dating this guy named Eric for almost a year now, he's nice, cute too, but I think she still has a thing for Puck because she doesn't seem one hundred percent into this relationship. She comes and visits as often as she can. I talk to her at least once a week on the phone, we text most days." Santana said.

"Quinn was in a wheelchair? Oh my god."

"Ya she was on her way to Finn and Rachel's wedding after Regionals and she was texting and a truck hit her. It was terrible she almost didn't make it, my dad was her doctor. I was a mess, it was so soon after you." Santana said frowning at the memories.

"Wow thats terrible, but she's up and walking now."

"Yes, she's a little bit clumsy now though." Santana said seriously.

"Wow."

"Next?" Santana asked, she was enjoying this for more than one reason but one of the main was putting off having to tell Brittany about her feelings.

"Hmm, I guess I have to go with Finn and Rachel since they apparently got married during senior year."

"Well they ended up not getting in senior year because of Quinn's accident. Rachel got into NYADA, she and Finn moved to New York. Finn worked some odd jobs before he got an acting part, I'm surprised you didn't see him. He was on Grey's Anatomy for six episodes. Rachel is currently between plays on Broadway. They got married four years ago right before I had Kyle, he turns four soon, and they still live here."

"Finn was on Grey's Anatomy?" Brittany said. "I stopped watching a few years ago, damn how did I miss it."

"Ya he played a patient with cancer, it was a really good story, he ended up dying in the end, but Finn did an awesome job acting. He really shocked us all, even Rachel." she said with a laugh.

"Wow, that's crazy, I wish I had still been watching." Brittany said.

"Ya, like everyone who watched the show fell in love with his character, people were devastated when the character died."

"Oh my god, a friend of mine in San Francisco was talking about that, she was freaking about how this guy died on Grey's and how hot he was." Brittany said and she started laughing.

"Thats funny."

"Ya, ha, well what can you tell me about Kurt."

"Well Kurt is Kyle's godfather. I see him all the time, he lives in the city too, he also got into NYADA, he is on Broadway right now in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. I actually went to see it with everyone last month, it was the last time we were all together, well except for Puck. He and Blaine are still together, they haven't gotten married but they are still together and Blaine is just out of college, he works as a waiter right now but he really wants to be a teacher." Santana said with a smile.

"Thats great! If Kurt is Kyle's godfather who is his godmother?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Mercedes." she said.

"Oh, well tell me about Cedes and Sam then." Brittany said, she was really enjoying this, she had always been curious as to what had become of her friends, but she really wanted to get to Santana's.

"Well they broke up after graduation and then realized that they were still both going to the same college and started dating again in sophomore year. They got married senior year of college. They moved to New York after Kyle was born. Mercedes just got a job as a music teacher this year at a performing arts high school and Sam is a NYPD officer. He's working his way up to be a detective."

"Sam's a cop? He doesn't seem like the type." Brittany said.

"That's what I thought too, but he is."

"Mike and Tina? You said that they got married right?"

"Yes, they got married after Tina graduated from McKinley. Mike owns a dance studio back in Lima and Tina helps Mr. Schue with the New Directions, she gets paid a teachers salary, she says that its the same as it was when we were there, slushies, insults, and Sue. They are so happy, sometimes they are so cute that its sickening. Mike makes really good money at his dance studio. They are talking about having kids soon." Santana said. "They are actually supposed to be coming to visit me and Kyle next week."

"That's great! What about Sugar what is she up to?"

"Sugar is a senior at Ohio State, she is majoring in musical theater, I don't know how her dad got her into that one but he did. She has like five boy toys but no real boyfriend. She still can't sing, and still has no filter whatsoever. I talk to her no and then too, she's still hilarious, she sends Kyle the best birthday presents."

"Ha, I bet that she does, when is his birthday?"

"Next month, and everyone is coming."

"He'll be four?"

"Ya, oh god he's getting so big."

"I can't wait to meet him, now I believe Rory is the only one left. I know a little about him I mean I found out that my parents adopted him but I don't know much more than that, he was at school when I came home." Brittany said.

"Ya, Rory's story is sad. His family were coming to visit him the end of my senior year and there plane crashed, they were all killed. Your parents adopted him and he has lived there for the past six years. I saw him a lot when I would go visit my parents and yours and your little brother. He and I both went to Kevin's graduation last year, he loves Kyle. He taught Kyle something in gaelic and he won't tell me what it means and I know its something bad. He is a senior in college this year, he's at NYU. Its funny how a lot of us ended up in New York City."

"It is weird, poor Rory." Brittany said.

"It was really sad, I tried to be there as much as I could. I think we both helped each other, he is more a brother to me than all the rest, I talk to him every day, I meet him for lunch at least once a week." Santana said.

"And to think at the beginning of senior year you hated him." Brittany laughed.

"Well he was putting the moves on my girlfriend." Santana said looking away from Brittany.

"Its your turn San, you have spent the last hour telling me about everyone but yourself, I still know you well enough to be able to tell when you are stalling." Brittany said.

"I am not stalling."

"Santana."

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Santana asked and quickly added, "Don't say everything." when she saw the look on Brittany's face.

"Okay, how the hell do you have this huge ass apartment, because I know that it isn't your parents money because you always said that you wouldn't take that unless you were desperate."

"Have you ever read any Lea Riley books before?" Santana asked.

"Really, that was an easy one and your already changing the subject! What are you a drug dealer or something?"

"I'm serious have you ever read any of her books or heard of her?"

"Santana, everyone has heard of her, I've read all of her books, seen all the movies, and guessed who she is just like everyone else in the world, now please answer my question." Brittany said annoyed.

"I am Lea Riley." Santana said with a smirk.

"Don't screw with me Santana."

"I'm dead serious. Have you ever read the dedications page?" Santana asked.

"No..."

Santana got up and ran into her office, she grabbed her three novels. She quickly walked back into the living room noticing on her way by that it was 12:02 in the morning. She put the books down in front of Brittany and flipped each to the dedication page. The first one read:

To BSP, I will love you forever, SML

Brittany gasped as Santana pointed to the second one which read:

To BSP, I wish you were around for this, its for you, SML

Brittany turned to the newest novel, that Brittany had read just three weeks prior, and glanced at the dedication page.

Siempre estás en mi corazón, To BSP, love SML.

"Holy shit San! You are Lea Riley! Those are so sweet! What does the last one say?" Brittany asked, there were tears in her eyes. She now finally understood how Santana had the apartment.

"You are always in my heart." Santana stated simply. "Siempre estás en mi corazón."

"I can't believe that you wrote those books! They are like my favorites of all time, and I love the movies they are amazing! I can't wait for this one to be a movie." Brittany said holding up Santana's third novel.

"Ya, I found comfort in writing and Mercedes and Tina convinced me to try and get them published. I had no idea that they were going to be so big." Santana said.

"Ya they are like my favorites! So besides being a closeted famous author what else have you been up to, what is it like having a son?" Brittany asked, she wanted to know everything that had happened to Santana over the past six years, but most of all she wanted to see if she still loved her, though she was pretty sure she did she needed to hear Santana say the words again.

"He's amazing, he really is. I love him so much, I didn't think it was possible to feel the way that he makes me feel, and he is all mine. Being a mother was something that I was definitely not ready for when I got pregnant but once I saw his little face I knew, I knew I could do it. He has a nanny, her name is Ella she's sweet, she takes care of him during the weekdays when I am working." Santana said, Brittany noticed the smile that had formed as Santana spoke of her son, it was a very special smile that Brittany recognized as one of pure undiluted love.

"I can't wait to meet him." Brittany said.

"I can't wait for you to meet him, I'm sure you'll love him, he is very talkative, but not at first, you have to give him some time to get to know you first. He loves Spongebob, you are guaranteed to get him to talk if you mention that." Santana said with a laugh.

"Sounds like my kind of kid, I still watch Spongebob." Brittany said smiling.

"Of course you do." Santana said.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, they were sitting very close together, Brittany's hand was on Santana's knee and she was rubbing circles on it with her thumb. Santana was staring at Brittany's face, she knew it was now or never, she had to tell her how she felt, she had to see where they stood. Now that Santana knew Brittany was still alive she wanted nothing more than to kiss her until her lips fell off.

"Brittany..." Santana began.

"San..." Brittany said at the same time. "No you first." she said then with a little giggle.

"Okay well I just need you to know something. I never, ever stopped loving you. My heart was never really in any of the other relationships I've been in over the last six years, I haven't even had that many. I guess what I am trying to say to you is that I love you, I still love you and I think that I am still in love with you, I don't think that I ever fell out of love with you." Santana said releasing a breath as she finished babbling.

Brittany's heart melted at Santana's words. She couldn't take her eyes off of her face, which was now turning into a frown because Brittany hadn't responded to her words. Brittany knew Santana well enough to realize that if she didn't do something soon Santana would freak out and pull her walls back up. Brittany put both of her hands on Santana's face, one on either side and stared into her eyes. She didn't say anything she just leaned in and kissed Santana deeply. Santana responded almost immediately and Brittany could feel tears flowing from both of their eyes. After a minute Brittany pulled away because she needed air, she placed her hands back on either side of Santana's face as she spoke.

"I love you too, I always have and I always will, the six years without you was the worst six years of my life." Brittany said wiping the tears off of Santana's face.

"Say it again." Santana said, more tears flowing over her flushed cheeks.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Brittany repeated the phrase over and over again until Santana stopped crying.

* * *

**_What did you think? Good? Bad? Review?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys! I am officially on summer vacation! one more year of high school left for meeee! yay! sorry about the delay again but finals are over now and i am on vacation so i will update more frequently...well actually i'm going to London on wednesday and don't get back until june 7th so no computer then but i will still definitely be writing i have a 9 hr flight eeeww, anyway enough rambling, i hope you enjoy!**_

_**ParamoreGleek- ya poor Rory, and this chapter does indeed contain sam and kyle meeting britt**_

_**OTHangels- thank you!**_

_**onebratsis-awww thanks!**_

_**thieee- thank you!**_

_**wwtggd- a few will see her on her own but the rest will see her at Kyle's 4th birthday party! hmm maybe Alex will make an appearance **_

_**emciegie- thank you very much, I am glad you are liking it!**_

_**latina008-thank you :)**_

_**twinklepanda2- thanks, i put the recaps in to help give everyone an idea of what happened to the rest of the club**_

_**freefall16- thank you very much**_

_**Very Big Fan- ahaha no worries, been there done that, but as always thank you for reviewing and i am looking forward to writing Mike's reaction for you, and i promise i am not trying to kill you haha ;)**_

_**Callie1121- thanks! no problem, good luck with your summer classes! :)**_

* * *

Santana woke up staring at the ceiling, she was confused because it was not the ceiling of her bedroom that she was looking at she was staring at the ceiling of her living room. She had fallen asleep on her couch. She felt weight on her stomach, she and Kyle must have fallen asleep watching a movie together on the couch last night, she thought. After a second she remembered that it wasn't Kyle that she had fallen asleep on the couch with, it was Brittany.

She looked next to her and saw that Brittany's arm was lying on top of her stomach and Brittany was fast asleep. Everything came flying back to Santana then, she gasped as she saw the clock read 11:45, Mercedes and Sam were bringing Kyle home at noon.

"Brittany, Brittany, you need to wake up." Santana whispered into her ear shaking her gently.

"Ajdasdhf." Brittany mumbled incoherently as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hi San." she said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning, we fell asleep on the couch last night." Santana said sitting up and dragging Brittany up with her.

"Ugh I know, but I was very comfortable." Brittany said with a smile.

"Well so was I but right now we need to get up and changed really fast because Mercedes and Sam are bringing mijo home in about ten minutes." Santana said.

Brittany jumped up from the couch at the mention of Kyle. "Oh, jeez were did you put my bag? I need to change!" Brittany said, Santana could tell that she was freaking out.

"Are you freaking out about meeting Kyle or seeing Sam?" Santana asked knowingly.

"I'm not freaking out why would you say that I'm freaking out?" Brittany said.

"Brittany, it may have been six years since I have seen you, but I still know you better than most people, you are freaking out about meeting my son." Santana said, it was true, even though for the past six years she believed Brittany to be dead she still found her as easy as she always had to read.

"Please just give me my bag Santana." Brittany said earning smirk from Santana.

The girls were both dressed faster they probably ever had been in their lives, they were back in the living room at exactly noon. Santana knew that Mercedes was always on time so she wasn't surprised when the doorbell rang at 12:02. She told Brittany to stay in the living room and went to answer her front door.

"Mijo!" she said excitedly as her son jumped into her arms the second the door was open.

"Mami!" he yelled excitedly as she picked him up into a hug.

"Hello Trouty, Cedes." Santana said.

"Hey San." Sam said kissing her on the cheek.

"How was your night?" Mercedes asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Just fine thanks." Santana smiled as she put Kyle back down. "Go put your bag in your room baby boy. Then come meet us in the living room okay?"

"Okay Mami." Kyle said and then ran off.

"You guys can come with me." Santana said as they walked into the living room, both Santana and Mercedes knew who was in there but Sam of course was oblivious.

Brittany was sitting on the couch when they walked in, Santana and Mercedes sat down next to her as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Sam however stood in the doorway to the living room, large mouth hanging wide open in shock. He didn't move, he was staring at Brittany and looked as if he was internally debating whether or not she was real.

"Brittany?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sam." she said, she got up and walked to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. "You are alive holy shit!"

"Uncle Sam! Language!" came a little voice from the entrance to the living room.

Everyone turned to see Kyle Lopez standing there with his arms crossed across his chest wearing a very Santana-esq expression. Brittany gasped as she saw the little boy over Sam's shoulder.

"Sorry little man, I didn't mean to I was just surprised." Sam said giving Brittany another squeeze before releasing her.

"Mami, who is that?" Kyle said moving to stand beside Santana.

"Remember I told you on the phone last night that you were going to meet someone today?" Santana asked her son who nodded. "Well this is her, this is Brittany."

Kyle looked at Brittany for a moment, he looked like he was in awe. "Brittany, like from the stories?" he whispered, but everyone else still heard him.

"Yes mijo, Brittany from the stories." Santana smiled.

"Hi Brittany. I'm Kyle, I'm three, almost four!" he said excitedly and walked up to Brittany. Santana, Mercedes, and Sam stared in shock, they all knew that Kyle was usually a shy boy.

"Hi Kyle, your almost four? Wow your a big boy aren't you?" Brittany smiled down at the boy who was Santana in male form at age three, it was remarkable.

"That's right." he said.

"Your Mami told me that you like Spongebob."

"Me encanta Spongebob!" he said excitedly in spanish, "Y tu?"

"Brittany doesn't speak Spanish honey." Santana said, she knew that when her son got excited he spoke fast and in spanish.

"Sorry Britty, do you watch Spongebob? I love it so much!" Kyle said, just as much excitement in his voice, they all noticed that he had already given Brittany a nickname.

"I do, Patrick is my favorite." she said smiling at the boy who had now taken her hand and sat her down on the couch next to him.

"Mine too!" he squealed excitedly.

"Okay, I am so confused will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Sam said, Kyle shot him a glare that his mother would be proud of. "Sorry Ky."

"Kyle I'm going to go talk to Uncle Sam for a few minutes and then I'll come back and talk to you okay?"

"No, Britty please." he said with a cute pout on his face.

"Britt stay Mercedes and I will explain everything to Sam in the kitchen, you hang here with Kyle." Santana said Kyle smiled and Brittany nodded. Brittany waited til the three were out of the living room to ask Kyle the question she really wanted to ask him.

"So Kyle, who told you stories about me?" Brittany asked the little boy curiously.

"Mami, Rory, Abuela y Abuelo, Grammy Molly, and everyone else. Mi abuela calls you Mami's alma gemela." Kyle said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait what does that spanish mean? Did you say Molly? Thats my mother!"

"I dunno what the spanish is."

"You know my mother?" Brittany asked, she knew that Santana stayed in touch with her family but they obviously talked more than Brittany originally thought if Kyle was calling her mother Grammy Molly.

"Mhm, and your daddy and Kevin." he said with a nod.

"Hey guys. How's it going in here." Santana said entering the living room.

"Good, where are Mercedes and Sam?" Brittany asked as Santana sat down in between Kyle and Brittany.

"They went home Sam was really thrown for a loop and he has to work later, his buddy called asking him to cover his shift." Santana said. "Mijo, why don't I put some TV on for you so I can go talk to Brittany."

"Okay Mami." he said.

xxx

Santana and Brittany had been sitting out on the terrace of Santana's apartment for about three hours before Santana finally asked Brittany what had ben on her mind since the night before.

"Brittany?"

"Hmm?" she said, her eyes were roaming all over the city, the view was incredible.

"Are we going to start dating again?" Santana asked, her voice sounded less confident than she had hoped for.

"I want nothing more than to date you again." Brittany said honestly.

"Really?"

Instead of answering Brittany stood up from her chair and walked over to Santana. She sat down in her lap and threw her arms around the back of Santana's neck. She pressed her lips down against Santana's and kissed her deeply. After a few moments when Brittany pulled away they were both breathing heavily.

"I'll take that as a yes." Santana said.

"Well Santana Lopez, would you please make me very happy and call yourself my girlfriend and allow me to do the same?" Brittany smiled, still in Santana's lap.

"Yes, yes, I never thought that it would be possible for me to do this again." Santana said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm here San, and I am not going anywhere, I promise. I love you." Brittany said pulling Santana up so that they were standing.

"I love you too Brittany."

* * *

**_Thoughts?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hellooooo! I am back from London with a new chapter yay! Okay in the airport on my way to London I saw Kyle! I swear, saw a kid who looked exactly how I imagined Kyle! It was kinda creepy**_

_**Callie1121- Nope, Santana's abuela doesn't the abuela mentioned was Kyle's aka Santana's mother**_

_**PennyLane93- thank you! and yes you caught me that is where i got Santana's pen name :)**_

_**CarrionRouge- there will definitely be more kyle and brittany interactions**_

_**OTHangels- thank you!**_

_**J.J.- thank you very much**_

_**123- why thank you**_

_**Cyan55- glad you liked it**_

_**gleeeeeeeek89- thanks me too!**_

_**Very Big Fan-okay now i'm killing you with cuteness? I guess thats better than sadness...**_

_**ParamoreGleek-thank you!**_

_**emciegie- date will be soon, do you want Brittany flashbacks?**_

_**santanalopez4ever- awww thanks so much! 3**_

_**WhatIsWrongWithYou-thank you glad you like it**_

_**peaceganjahlove- you shall see!**_

* * *

"Mami! Mami! Brittany! Brittany! Wake Up!" Kyle said jumping up and down on the bed until the two women opened their eyes. It didn't seem to phase Kyle at all that Brittany was lying in Santana's bed with her arms wrapped around her.

"Morning Mijo, are you excited about something?" Santana asked voice still thick with sleep as she sat up in the bed, pulling Brittany up with her.

"I have school today!" Kyle said.

"You do mijo, and Ella is going to be here soon why don't we go get you ready for her and Brittany will go make me some coffee." Santana said.

"Okay, I'll meet you in my room!" Kyle said and then ran to his room.

"God he has a lot of energy doesn't he." Brittany said as she and Santana climbed out of bed.

"You have no idea, its seven now, Ella will be here at seven forty five so I need to have Kyle ready by then." Santana said walking into her bathroom and throwing her hair into a bun and grabbing her glasses. "Coffee is in the cabinet above the machine."

Santana left the room and Brittany walked into the kitchen and began to make coffee. It was the first time that she had really been alone in Santana's kitchen and something on the fridge caught her eye. In the very top corner, away from all of Kyle's drawings and pictures was an older looking photograph. The picture was of two teenage girls, one was tall and blonde and the other was shorter and had dark hair. The taller girl was leaning in close to the taller one and pressing a kiss to her cheek, the two were oblivious to the fact that there was a picture being taken. Brittany took the picture down from the fridge to see if it was indeed the one that she was thinking of, if it where there would be something written on the back. Brittany flipped the picture over and smiled, it was the one she thought it was, on the back in her own hand writing it read;

_When I'm not around and you need us just look at this picture and know I'm thinking about you because I'm always thinking about you :)_

"That's one of my favorite pictures." Santana said from behind her, it startled Brittany, she hadn't heard her come in.

"Jesus San, you scared the crap outta me." Brittany said turning around.

"Brittany, language!" Kyle said as he ran into the kitchen and pulled himself up to his chair. Santana quickly poured him a bowl of cereal and he began to eat.

Brittany made them their cups of coffee as the doorbell rang, it was seven forty, Brittany assumed it was Kyle's nanny Ella. Santana got up and walked to the door with her coffee and Kyle began eating faster.

"Slow down Kyle, you are gonna choke buddy." Brittany said. Kyle just smiled and continued shoving cereal in his mouth.

"Hi Kyle, oh hello." said a woman walking into the kitchen. She was about Santana's height, tan skinned, light brown hair and green eyes, she was really pretty and looked to be about 21 at the most.

"Ella, this is Brittany my girlfriend." Santana said following Ella into the room. "Britt, this is Ella, Kyle's nanny."

"Nice to meet you Ella."

"You too, Ms.?"

"Pierce, but you can call me Brittany." Brittany replied, Ella didn't look at all happy to be meeting Santana's girlfriend, in fact she looked incredibly jealous.

"Trust me Britt, I have been trying to get her to call me Santana for two years now, she always calls me Ms. Lopez." Santana laughed.

Brittany forced a laugh but really she was sending death glares towards Ella who was now blatantly staring at Santana's ass. She was completely checking her out, Brittany wanted to do something but she didn't want to turn into a jealous, over dramatic girlfriend, even though she knew if Ella so much as touched Santana she would probably go over and pull Santana in for a extra long hug or something.

"You ready Kyle?" Ella asked after she finished ogling Santana.

"Yup." he said jumping off the chair. He ran out of the kitchen and came back about a minute later with his backpack and jacket.

"Give me a hug and a kiss baby boy." Santana said when Kyle reentered the kitchen. Kyle hugged his mother and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before she helped him into his jacket.

"Bye Mami, Bye Brittany!" Kyle said and ran to the front door.

"We'll be back around four is that okay?" Ella asked.

"Yes, see you then Ella, thanks." Santana said.

"Okay goodbye Ms. Lopez, and Ms. Pierce nice to meet you." Ella said and she was gone.

As soon as she was gone Brittany stood up and walked over to Santana and threw her arms around her and kissed her passionately. Santana was taken aback at first but then responded with much enthusiasm. When they both pulled away desperate for air their breathing was erratic.

"What was that for Britt?" Santana asked as she regained her normal breathing pattern.

"She was totally checking you out and I didn't like it." Brittany said.

"Ella?" Santana laughed.

"She was staring at your ass the entire time, not that I blame her, its a nice ass, but its mine!" Brittany said.

"Jealous much?" Santana teased.

"So what's on the agenda for today my love?" Brittany asked completely switching the subject.

"Well today I am meeting Rory for brunch, which should be fun since he doesn't know about you yet." Santana smiled.

"That sounds like fun, I really need to see him, I need to apologize for what happened to his family, its awful." Brittany said.

"I know, and he is totally gonna freak when he sees you, we have to meet him at eleven so why don't we go watch the news and get ready." Santana said and Brittany agreed.

Brittany could get used to doing all this stuff with Santana, it felt very domestic, it made Brittany feel as if they hadn't missed six years of each others lives. At about ten thirty Santana told Brittany they had to go because they were walking. Brittany grabbed her jacket and met Santana at the door to her apartment. They walked out the door and Brittany reached out and laced their fingers together. They walked the entire way, hands intertwined.

When they got to the little restaurant it was five past eleven. The man at the door who was seating people nodded to Santana leading Brittany to believe that it was a regular occurrence for her to be here. Santana expertly navigated through all the tables, dragging Brittany along with her until they arrived at the back of the restaurant to a table that had a single occupant, Rory Flanigan, six years older than the last time Brittany had seen him. His eyes went comically wide.

"Máthair naofa na dhia.(Holy mother of god)" Rory said dropping the spoon he had been using to stir his tea. "Brittany?"

"Its me Rory." she said.

"Máthair naofa na dhia!" he said again, this time he jumped up and gave Brittany a huge hug. "How?"

Brittany began explaining everything to Rory who was asking questions and kept repeating the same phrase in gaelic. Out of no where though Rory's voice turned ice cold as he addressed someone who was behind Santana.

"What the hell are you doing here? You've cause enough damage already." He spit, Brittany looked at him shocked, she had never heard that much malice in Rory's voice before and couldn't imagine why he was directing it at some random girl in a restaurant.

Santana turned around curious at Rory's words and gasped. She knew this girl, this girl had changed her entire life.

"Alex." Santana breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, was gonna make this chapter the date but i think that will be the next one!**  
_

_**gleeeeeeeek89- i know right**_

_**mooncheese1331- do you now?**_

_**Cyan55- you will have to see**_

_**Very Big Fan- its always my fault isn't it?**_

_**emciegie- haha i figured throwing in a little jealousy would be funny, there will be more to come...**_

_**Charleenz- didn't see the mother, just the father it was weird though! **_

_**Callie1121- thank you, you'll have to wait and see**_

_**latina008- Alex is the woman who Santana was dating after Britt "died" and then she cheated on her with a guy who is the one who fathered Kyle**_

_**bicorn- wow thanks!**_

_**CrimsonJoy- haha thanks, and don't forget to study!**_

* * *

_Santana turned around curious at Rory's words and gasped. She knew this girl, this girl had changed her entire life."What the hell are you doing here? You've cause enough damage already." He spat, Brittany looked at him shocked, she had never heard that much malice in Rory's voice before and couldn't imagine why he was directing it at some random girl in a restaurant._

_ "Alex." Santana breathed._

"Santana, can we talk?" Alex asked, her face betraying nothing.

"She doesn't want to fucking talk to you! Get the hell out!" Rory said, yelling again, people were starting to stare.

"Rory, its fine." Santana said quietly. "Get a table and give me five minutes, I will talk to you."

"Thank you." Alex said and then walked away toward the front of the restaurant.

"San, are you nuts?" Rory asked her, looking at her like she was.

"I actually think that I need to talk to her." Santana said, she noticed that Brittany hadn't said anything. "Britt?"

"I think you need to do what you need to do, I'll stay here with Rory and we'll wait until you get back." Brittany said.

"Okay, I probably won't be long." Santana said before giving Brittany a quick peck on the lips and walking towards the front of the restaurant. She spotted the table where Alex was sitting and sat down across from her. "You wanted to talk, so talk." she said icily.

"I need you to know that I had no idea about what happened to you until last week I swear on my mothers grave, I had no idea. After you found out about Jason and I and we fought I broke up with him. I realized that I had no feelings for him whatsoever. I missed you so much, I wished that I could take it all back. So many times I wanted to call you to apologize to beg you to take me back, then last week I ran into Jason's brother and he told me what happened. I am so so so so sorry, I swear I had nothing to do with it, there is no way in hell I would ever ask him, or anyone to do that to anybody especially you." Alex said, as much as Santana hated to admit it she could hear the sincerity in Alex's voice and she also knew that she would never swear anything on her mothers grave unless she was absolutely telling the truth.

"I believe you." Santana said softly.

"Thank you Sanny." Alex said, Santana flinched at the nickname that Alex had used when they were together, it was also one that Brittany had used when they were young.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. Santana didn't know what to do, she knew that Alex wasn't lying, she hadn't asked Jason to attack her. Alex was staring at her as if she wanted to say something more but couldn't figure out how to express it.

"Santana, I have really missed you." Alex said. "I think that I am still in love with you."

"Alex, I am seeing someone, and I have to say its gonna take me a while to be able to look at you in anyway that doesn't make me want to hit something." Santana said honestly, not that she really ever wanted to see her again.

"I understand, I just really hope that we can be able to move past everything and maybe be friends?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"I don't know Alex, I really need to get back to Rory and Britt." she said.

"Okay, thanks for talking." Alex said.

Santana walked back to her table, Alex followed for a little and then tuned off to the restroom area. Santana noticed that Rory was alone at the table.

"Where's Britt?" Santana asked Rory as she sat down.

"Bathroom, what did she have to say?" Rory asked, he was clearly still mad.

xxx

Brittany was washing her hands when the door to the bathroom opened. She was instantly filled with anger when she saw the woman that had entered. It was Alex, the woman who had turned Santana's life upside down.

"Your Santana's girlfriend Brittany, aren't you?" Alex asked as she saw Brittany staring at her.

"And your Alex, the woman who had her boyfriend attack her." Brittany said icily.

"I didn't you can ask Sanny." Alex said.

"What did you call her?" Brittany asked, jealousy was boiling up inside her at her last word, Sanny? Who did this woman think she was?

"I called her Sanny, that's my nickname for her. Oh and you know why she's dating you don't you Brittany? Because she had a girlfriend in high school, her name was Brittany and she was murdered, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, Sanny's just trying to replace her with you. I'll have her back by the end of the month." Alex spat.

"Listen here Alex, I am her girlfriend from high school, I wasn't murdered I was in witness protection, and no there is no way in hell that Santana would ever get back together with you, even if for some terrible reason she and I did break up." Brittany said, her voice was getting louder as her anger level rose.

"We'll just see about that, and if you are who you say you are then I'm even more sure that I'll have my Sanny back because she'll never be able to trust you since you were alive for the past six years and never told her. Mark my words Brittany, I will get Santana Lopez back if its the last thing I do." Alex said and with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom leaving Brittany seething with anger.

Brittany pulled herself together before she exited the bathroom. She knew that she had to tell Santana about what had just happened. She decided that since Santana and Rory were so close now that it would be okay to tell them both at the same time. She turned the corner to where their table was and stopped in her tracks for a moment, she wasn't going to be telling them anything now. There were two more people at the table, Mr. Kurt Hummel and Mr. Blaine Anderson. This would definitely cheer Brittany up, she missed her unicorns so much, she decided to let all the Alex business go until later.

"Santana who is this new girlfriend of yours?" Kurt was saying as Brittany approached the table, Kurt had his back to Brittany but Blaine's eyes went comically wide.

"Oh. My. God." Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked confused as he turned around.

Kurt's whole face turned from an expression of confusion to one of shock and utter disbelief. Before Brittany could open her mouth to explain anything Kurt fell to the ground. He fainted, he saw Brittany and fainted. Blaine dropped down to his knees next to him and started to shake him until he woke up.

"I'm sorry for making you faint my precious unicorn." Brittany smiled as Kurt came to.

"Oh my god Brittany! What the hell is going on?" Blaine said once he knew Kurt was okay.

"I knew it! I told you Blaine! I told you! Brittany you were in California weren't you! I knew it was you I knew it!" Kurt said jumping up to his feet and pulling Brittany in for a hug.

"Yes, I was in San Diego, I didn't think you realized that was me." Brittany said.

"You saw her? Why didn't you tell me?" Santana asked, she had a hint of anger in her voice.

"I wasn't positive, and I didn't want to get your hopes up." Kurt said. "And Blaine thought I was going nuts."

April 23 2017

_Brittany was working at Starbucks as a barista in San Diego California, she was still in the witness protection program and was known as Mary Jane Patterson. She had been working at the Starbucks for the past six months and had made some friends. Today she was working with her friend Jake, it was a slow day and it was only the two of them. Brittany was finishing up making a coffee for a person who had given their name as 'Lord Voldemort'. _

_ "I have a coffee for Lord Vo- He Who Must Not Be Named." she called out deciding to be funny. A man in his thirties came up chuckling and grabbed his coffee._

_ "M.J. come here we have two new ones coming in." Jake called out and Brittany made her way back up front and gasped at the two men who had walked in. It was Kurt and Blaine, Kurt's eyes connected with hers for a brief second but Blaine's back was turned._

_ "Britt-" Kurt started shocked._

_ "Jake, I have to go to the bathroom!" Brittany said and ran to the bathroom._

_ "Umm okay MJ." Jake called after her._

_ "What was her name?" Kurt asked, he could've sworn that was Brittany, he knew those eyes, they were unforgettable eyes._

_ "Mary Jane." Jake said, he was confused._

_ "Kurt?" Blaine asked._

_ "I just, she looked like someone that I knew in high school, but its impossible." Kurt muttered._

_ "Two medium drips please, Blaine." Blaine said and threw a ten down and told Jake to keep the change and he and Kurt went to sit down_

_ "I could have sworn that that was Brittany." Kurt whispered._

_ "Kurt, Brittany's dead, she's been dead for five years." Blaine said sadly, he looked concerned though._

_ "Its just, her eyes, she had the same eyes."_

_ "Kurt it wasn't her okay? And don't say anything about this to Santana when we get back okay, she doesn't need anymore stress." Blaine said._

_ "Alright, it was just weird." Kurt said._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, here is chapter 9, i have to say that you are all amazing, 100 reviews in 8 chapters wow! This is i think one of my most popular stories! Thank you and enjoy this chapter, review!**_

_**Very Big Fan- hahaha yes i agree about Alex**_

_**emciegie- haha wait and see**_

_**PennyLane93- she is stupid to think she can break up Brittana I know**_

_**CrimsonJoy-haha thats hilarious! thanks for reading**_

_**Cyan55- haha thanks for reading**_

_**gleeeeeeeek89- hahaaha nobody would disagree there**_

_**Callie1121- i have given up on Forced Away i think :(**_

_**latina008- lol, its okay**_

_**GleeFanatic1988- thanks!**_

* * *

It had been a week since Santana and Brittany had run into Alex. Once they had gotten back to Santana's apartment after talking with Kurt, Blaine and Rory for a while, Brittany had told Santana about her conversation with Alex in the bathroom. Santana laughed and told Brittany that there was no chance in hell that she would ever get back together with Alex. Santana had also asked her to move in to the apartment with her and Kyle officially, even though Brittany had been living there since she came to New York to find Santana. Brittany of course had accepted.

Now, Santana was in her office writing and Brittany was in the living room watching TV when something dawned on her, they still hadn't been on a date since Brittany had come to New York. Brittany decided that tonight they were going to go on a date. She whipped out her cellphone and quickly dialed Mercedes number.

"Hey Britt what's up girl?" Mercedes answered the phone. Brittany smiled, it was still taking some getting used to be able to talk to her old friends again.

"Hey Cedes, I was just wondering if you could watch Kyle tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Look at Brittany Pierce getting all motherly to Kyle awww that's adorable. Why do you need me to watch him?" Mercedes asked with a laugh.

"I am taking Santana out on a date tonight, we haven't been on one since I came to New York and I would like to change that." Brittany said.

"Aww that's adorable! Of course, call Ella and just tell her to drop him off here. You can pick him up in the morning. What is this date going to entail?" Mercedes asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she said causing Mercedes to laugh. "Thanks Cedes, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Brittany hung up with Mercedes and then called Ella, she really didn't like this woman. Every time she was at the apartment she was all over Santana, "Can I help you with that Ms. Lopez?" "Is this okay Ms. Lopez?" "Ms. Lopez.", all the while staring openly at her ass or chest, it drove Brittany nuts. Santana of course thought jealous Brittany was hilarious.

"Hi Ella its Brittany Pierce." she said trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Hello Ms. Pierce, what can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"I was just letting you know that Kyle is going to be spending the night with Mercedes and Sam tonight so if you could bring him there instead of here then that would be great." Brittany said, seriously struggling to keep up her friendly tone.

"Of course, but what about his things for tomorrow?" Ella asked as if giving herself an excuse to come to their apartment.

"Kyle has sets of clothes at Mercedes' and Sam's house." Brittany answered.

"Okay then I'll do that, have a nice day Ms. Pierce." Ella said and then hung up.

Brittany was excited now that she had that taken care of. Her next step was to make dinner reservations, Santana had told Brittany about her favorite restaurant a couple of days ago but had said that the reservations had to be made well in advance. Brittany thought she may get lucky and called the restaurant anyway. Today really was her lucky day because five minutes before Brittany had called a couple had canceled and so there was a table for two open at seven. Brittany was very excited now and then made another call and her date was set all she had to do now was get Santana.

She walked quietly down to Santana's office where she was working on her next novel. Brittany stopped and watched Santana for a moment. She was sitting at the desk staring at her computer chewing a piece of gum. She had her hair up in a messy bun and her glasses on, Brittany loved when she wore her glasses. She knocked on the office door causing Santana to look up in smile as Brittany walked in and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Hey Britt, what's up?" Santana asked.

"Well I came here to inform you that you and I have a date tonight, you are to be dressed and ready by six thirty. Dress up, and don't worry Kyle is staying the night with Sam and Mercedes." Brittany said.

"Wow Brittany, you thought this through didn't you?" Santana asked smiling.

"Six thirty, dress up. I'll be in the guest room getting ready. Love you baby." Brittany said walking over to Santana and giving her a quick peck before walking out of the office.

Santana sat at her desk for a moment in shock, she really liked what Brittany had just done. She realized that the two of them hadn't been on a date since she had figured out that Brittany was still alive, and it was about time that they had one. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was four thirty, two hours to get ready. She quickly saved the bit of writing she had done and turned off her computer. She then walked quickly to their bedroom, she loved that she could call it _their_ bedroom instead of just hers.

She threw open the doors to her closet and started combing through it for the perfect outfit. Once she found it she smiled and carefully laid it out on _their _bed and made her way into the bathroom. She took a shower and then blew her hair dry. By the time that she had dried her hair after her shower it was five twenty. She got dressed and applied her make up. She decided to leave her hair in its natural wavy state since that was the way that Brittany liked it the best. When she was finally finished getting ready for the date it was six fifteen, she decided to give Kyle a quick call before it was time for her to go. She dialed Mercedes' house phone number and waited.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Hey Trouty."

"Well Miss Lopez I hear that you have a date tonight, is this true?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Evans, now may I speak with my son please." she asked laughing at Sam.

"Sure, KYLE YOUR MOM IS ON THE PHONE!" Sam yelled.

"Jesus Sam are you trying to make me go deaf?" Santana asked and her laughed before she heard him passing the phone to her son.

"Hola Mami!" he said happily.

"Hola mijo, how are you?"

"Good, Uncle Sam says you and Britty have a date!" he said, he sounded excited.

"We do, that's why you are with Uncle Sam and Auntie Cedes." Santana said.

"Okay Mami, Uncle Sam and I are playing a game so I gots to go. Te amo Mami!"he said.

"Alright Mijo, Te amo tambien!" Santana said and hung up.

There was a knock on her door a minute later.

"Santana are you ready honey?" Brittany called from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" she called putting on her shoes and grabbing her purse.

She opened the door and gasped at the sight in front of her. Brittany was standing there in a beautiful black dress with her hair down and straightened. She was wearing gold sandals that went very well with her dress. She was wearing light make up and looked very hot. Santana was staring at her with her mouth open. Brittany didn't notice this because she was doing the same thing. Santana was wearing a short red dress, red was Brittany's favorite color on her, her hair was down in its natural wavy state. She was wearing black heels and her make up was done to play up her eyes.

"Wow San, you look wow." Brittany said once she got herself together.

"Well you look pretty wow too Britt." Santana smiled.

"Thank you, shall we?" Brittany asked extending her hand to Santana.

"We shall." Santana answered taking Brittany's hand and lacing their fingers together.

* * *

_**Here are the dresses that Santana and Brittany were wearing**_

_**Santana: /wp-content/uploads/2011/06/6b01f_red_strapless_dress_blueflys_blog_flypaper_ **_

_**Brittany: . **_

_**The date shall be next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys been babysitting a lot lately so haven't had much free time but i did make some pretty descent cash! i really hope that you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites, you guys are awesome!**_

_**gleeeeeeeeek89- thank you!**_

_**Very Big Fan- lmao i like that idea haha**_

_**PennyLane93- no haha she has a thing for Santana, that maybeee Brittany is blowing out of proportion...**_

_**OTHangels- thanks!**_

_**emciegie- hahaah but where is the fun in that?**_

_**Callie1121- ya i just couldn't get through it for some reason :( and yes i realized the humor with Uncle Sam too lol**_

_**Cyan55- lol good**_

_**Dolfenluvr- thanks, welcome to the story! **_

_**Lor- aww thanks!**_

* * *

"Okay Britt, seriously where are we going?" Santana asked once they were in her car, Brittany was driving.

"San, you are incredibly impatient, it is a surprise okay." Brittany said and Santana pouted in the passengers seat. "I love you." Brittany said which did cause her fake pout to falter.

"Your killing me here Britt, please tell meeeeee."Santana whined.

"We're almost here." Brittany laughed at Santana's antics.

Brittany smiled as they drove closer to the restaurant knowing that Santana would soon recognize where they were going. It didn't take long, once they turned down the street where the restaurant was Santana's mouth dropped open.

"No way Brittany!" she said as they parked across the street. "No freaking way! You have to make reservations here like months in advance!"

"Well we got lucky, a couple canceled like five minutes before I called." Brittany smiled.

"You are the best girlfriend in the world." Santana said kissing Brittany.

"Tell me something I don't know." Brittany said when they pulled apart causing Santana to slap her playfully on the arm. Brittany got out of the car and quickly, as quickly as she could in her heels, ran over to Santana's door and opened it for her.

"Your a goober." Santana laughed as she laced their fingers together and walked across the street to the restaurant.

When they got their there was a line to the claim their reservations. They got in the line and waited for about ten minutes before they got up to the desk.

"Hi, we have a reservation under Pierce." Brittany said to the woman who looked in her reservation book and found her name and nodded to the waiter who was waiting to show them to their table.

"Follow me this way please ladies." the waiter said and led them to a table in the back of the restaurant.

"Brittany seriously this is amazing." Santana said as they sat down and ordered their drinks.

"I knew that this was your favorite so I decided to try and got lucky." Brittany smiled.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments reading their menus, Brittany had a feeling that Santana was humoring her because she had been here before and Brittany knows that she always gets the same thing at a restaurant.

"Britt?" Santana asked quietly, almost shyly.

"Ya San?" she asked over her menu.

"You never told me about what you did for the past six years, I mean you mentioned a few things but you never really said what you did." Santana said.

"What do you want to know?" Brittany said putting her menu down on the table and taking a sip of her wine.

"Did you see anyone?" Santana asked avoiding eye contact with Brittany.

"Yes, a few people, but none of them really meant that much to me." Brittany said taking Santana's hand.

"Were they girls, or...boys?" Santana asked tentatively.

Before Brittany could answer her question the waiter came over to take their orders, Santana ordered first and Brittany just said that she'd have the same thing. She had known that this conversation was going to happen sooner or later but she had hoped for later. She didn't like the fact that she had been with other people but she didn't know at the time if she would ever be able to see Santana again and she thought that she was dead anyway.

"Both." Brittany said as the waited nodded and walked away in the direction of the kitchen. "But like I said none of them really meant anything to me, I couldn't fall in love with any of them because I was already in love, and it was impossible for me to fall out of love with you."

"I always loved you too Britt, but you have to understand that if I had known that you were alive there would have been no way I would have let myself fall for anyone else. I never fell out of love with you but I accepted the fact, or what I thought was fact at the time, that you were dead and moved on, I needed to be loved by someone again." Santana said.

Brittany stared at her for a few moments, it seemed as if she was apologizing for seeing other people while Brittany was "dead". This is not how she thought that this date was going to go but she new that this conversation was inevitable and quite necessary. She also knew that it wasn't going to end anytime soon so she needed to find a minute to text Kurt and tell him that the second part was off for today and would have to be done another day.

"Santana are you apologizing to me?" Brittany asked her, she decided to voice exactly what she was thinking.

"I feel bad, I feel like I cheated on you, we never broke up." Santana said looking down trying to pull her hand from Brittany's, but the blonde's grasp tightened refusing to let go.

"Santana, you thought that I was dead! There is nothing for you to feel bad about, you did not cheat on me okay, you did not cheat." Brittany said rubbing circles on Santana's hand with her thumb.

Santana didn't say anything. She just looked Brittany in the eye for a long time, Brittany could see the tears that were threatening to spill over from Santana's eyes. Santana nodded and pulled her hand away and stood up.

"I need to use the bathroom I'll be right back." Santana said before quickly walking away.

Brittany sighed and took out her cellphone. She unlocked it and went to her messages and typed a text to Kurt.

_**To Kurt: Hey unicorn, part 2 is out, S&I need to have an important convo 2nite, sorry thx soooo much though**_

_**To Britt: everything alright Britt? and its no worries**_

_**To Kurt: ya, just a few things we need to talk about**_

_**To Britt: Good because now that you two are together again my heart will break if you break up.**_

_**To Kurt: not gonna happen kurtie!**_

_**To Britt: Good, I'll talk to you later**_

Brittany put her phone away just as Santana and the waiter were coming to the table. Santana sat down and smiled genuinely at Brittany and the waiter set their plates of food in front of them. They ate in a tense but comfortable silence. The only words were about the food and who good it was, Brittany felt a little awkward but she knew once they finished talking that everything would be fine. After they finished Santana declined dessert and Brittany suggested that they return to their apartment and finish their previous discussion. Santana agreed and Brittany quickly paid for the meal.

"Thank you so much Brittany, that was amazing I love that restaurant, I'm sorry I ruined our date." Santana said sliding in the passenger seat of her own car.

"Santana stop, you didn't ruin it, we needed to have this discussion sooner or later anyway." Brittany said and Santana nodded.

The drive back to Santana's, their, spacious apartment was short because there was little traffic. Once they parked the car they walked hand in hand to the elevator and stayed that way all the way until they made it to their living room and sat on the black leather couch. They talked for hours about the subject of Brittany's love affairs while she was in the witness protection program. She told Santana all about them because Santana said that she needed to know. Santana then in turn told her more about her relationship with Alex and the few other women that she had dated over the past six years.

"Brittany, I'm really tired." Santana said at one o'clock in the morning.

"Me too San, but we needed to talk about all that and I'm glad that we did." Brittany said smiling.

"I know, so am I, but how about we go to bed, plus I really want to get out of this dress." Santana said.

"Well I can help with that..." Brittany smirked.

* * *

_**I know that this isn't exactly the date that you all probably had in mind but I feel like it needed to happen, please let me know what you think i wasn't 100% sure of this chapter...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello! Sorry long wait I know! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**_

_**anonymous- haaha thanks, and thanks to your friend for recommending this story! Don't you just hate Alex! ooo and Ella hmm maybe they are planning something...**_

_**Callie1121- Thank you!**_

_**emciegie- hahaha, I know you are!**_

_**Cyan55- why thank you**_

_**Laura- thank you very much!**_

* * *

"Brittany, I love you." Santana said through her tears.

"Santana don't please, no." Brittany pleaded, tears in her own eyes.

"I can't let you die. Take me, leave her please." Santana cried to the man who had a hold on her girlfriend.

"I don't care which one of you it is I just need one." the man said. "JLo come here, blondie your free to go."

The man grabbed Santana and pushed Brittany away, this was the first time she actually got to see his face, she gasped in shock. No, Brittany thought, that was impossible, he is dead. He died that's why I'm here in New York with Santana. Santana, Brittany thought and looked back to her girlfriends face.

"Tell Kyle how much I love him, and my parents, and yours, and Kevin, Rory, Kurt, Cedes and Q. And you Britt, I love you so much." she cried.

"No Santana! NO!" Brittany screamed as the man pulled his knife closer to her throat.

"Britt, Brittany, BRITTANY!" she heard Santana calling her but felt and odd shaking sensation. Her eyes flew open, she was lying in her and Santana's bed in their apartment.

Santana was fine, sitting next to her looking extremely concerned. Brittany realized that she was crying which probably explained Santana's concerned look, but she was so happy that it had all been a dream and Santana was fine sitting on the bed next to her. Brittany threw herself at Santana and hugged her harder than she thinks she ever had before. Santana was stiff for a half a second before she hugged her back and started rubbing her hand up and down Brittany's bare back muttering comforting words. That reminded Brittany that they were both naked, she pulled away from Santana and got out of the bed, her girlfriends eyes glued to her. Brittany walked over to the dresser and put on a pair of underwear and an oversized T-shirt. Santana quickly did the same before getting back on the bed and holding her arms wordlessly open. Brittany quickly made her way to Santana and let her hold her as she cried.

"What happened baby?" Santana asked after a few minutes.

"He...he...he was alive and he was going to kill you and I couldn't do anything." Brittany cried.

"Shhh, Brittany, look at me." Santana said and Brittany looked up. "He is dead okay, he cannot hurt you or me, its okay."

"I know, I'm being stupid b-"

"Don't call yourself stupid Britt please." Santana said stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry San." Brittany said.

"Shh, its okay Baby, everything is going to be alright." Santana said as she continued to run her hand up and down Brittany's back soothingly.

Santana continued to do this and murmur comforting words to Brittany until she fell asleep with her head in the crook of Santana's neck. Santana took a deep breath and put her arms protectively around Brittany before letting herself drift off into sleep. Brittany woke first, her eyes were sore and her throat was dry, she was wrapped in Santana's arms, she glanced at the clock on the bedside table and realized that Kyle was supposed to be picked up in a half hour. Brittany carefully untangled herself from Santana's arms and walked into the bathroom. She quickly got ready and decided that since she knew where Mercedes and Sam lived that she would pick Kyle up and take him out to lunch. She wrote a quick note to Santana and started off.

She arrived at Sam and Mercedes' right on time, Mercedes answered the door, Sam was already at work. Mercedes smiled when she saw that it was Brittany who came to pick up Kyle.

"Britt, sometimes I still feel like I'm seeing a ghost when I look at you, its seriously weird." Mercedes said as Brittany walked in.

"Mercedes I feel the same, I spent so long pretending that Brittany Pierce was not my name and I didn't know any of you, I even saw Kurt and Blaine in San Diego and-"

"Oh my god it really was you that they saw?"

"Did everyone know about that?"

"Yes but we didn't tell Santana but we all forgot about it." Mercedes said.

"What are the odds?"

"I know, KYLE BRITTANY'S HERE!" Mercedes yelled. "I think its adorable that you are picking him up."

"Well San's asleep still and so I decided to pick him up and take him to lunch, we haven't had much Brittany and Kyle time." she said as the little boy in question came running with his bag.

"Brittany!" He said excitedly hugging her legs.

"Hey Kyle. Did you have fun with Cedes and Sam?" she asked picking him up.

"Yup! We had pizza!" he said happily. "Where's Mami?"

"She's still at home sleeping, I thought you and I could go get some lunch, what do you think?" Brittany asked.

"YES !" Kyle said excitedly.

"Alright, what do you say to Cedes?" Brittany asked.

"Thanks Auntie Cedes!" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Anytime baby boy, I'll see you two later." Mercedes said.

"So Kyle, what do you want for lunch today?" Brittany asked as they walked out of Mercedes and Sam's apartment building down the streets of New York City.

"French Fries!" he said excitedly grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Hmm, you have to eat something more than just french fries little man." Brittany laughed. "How about a burger or some chicken?"

"CHICKEN!" he squealed.

"What did Auntie Cedes feed you for breakfast this morning little man?" Brittany asked, she could tell by the way that Kyle was acting that Mercedes had given him something filled with sugar.

"Lucky Charms!" he said happily as they walked towards a restaurant Brittany remembered visiting when the Glee Club came to New York for Nationals in junior year.

"I love this place!" Kyle said excitedly as they walked into the restaurant.

"Me too, I went here once with your Mami when we were in school." Brittany said.

"I know, with Auntie Cedes, Auntie Tina, Auntie Q and Auntie Rachie." Kyle said and smiled up at her.

"Well Mami just tells you everything doesn't she." Brittany asked as they were seated in a booth.

"Yup." Kyle said trying to look grown up pretending to read his menu.

xx

Santana stretched her arms above her head as she opened her eyes. She sat up and saw that Brittany wasn't in the bed with her. She glanced at the clock, it was 12:38, SHIT, she thought, We were supposed to get Kyle. Santana jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to try and get ready quickly so she could go get him. She was about to do her hair when she saw a note taped to the mirror.

_Good Morning Beautiful! Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but after everything you did for me last night I thought I should let you sleep in. I went to go pick up Kyle and decided that we haven't had any Kyle-Brittany time so I'm taking him to lunch. Call us when you get up!_

_xxxx Brittany 3_

Santana smiled as she read the note Brittany had left her, she thought that it was adorable that Brittany and Kyle were spending time together. She decided to get dressed and then she would give them a call. She quickly dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, threw on her glasses and put her hair into a messy bun. Then she made the bed and walked into the kitchen and pulled out her cellphone.

_"Good morning sleepyhead." Brittany answered the phone._

"Ha, ha, thanks for picking up Kyle." Santana smiled into the phone.

_"No problem, we are eating lunch at that restaurant that we went to with the girls when we were here for Nationals in junior year." Brittany said._

"Oh ya I love that place."

_" I know apparently you two come here alot." Brittany said. "Kyle's been telling me all sorts of stuff right buddy?" Santana heard a muffled Right! coming from her son._

"Oh I bet he has, he really likes you if he's already talking to you this much." Santana said, her son was like her, it usually took him a long time to warm up to new people, but just like with Santana he seemed to have clicked with Brittany right away.

_"I hope he does, he could just be playing me..." Brittany joked. "Here, I'll let you talk to him, see you soon babe, Love ya!"_

"Mhm, love you too." Santana laughed.

_"MAMI!" Kyle said when Brittany handed him the phone._

"Hola mijo, como estás?" she said. (Hi my son, how are you?)

_"Bien! Mami, Brittany es muy divertida!" Kyle said causing Santana to laugh. (Good! Mom, Brittany is really fun!)_

"Yo sé mijo, yo sé." Santana said. (I know, I know). "Alright mijo, go have fun with Brittany and I'll see you when you guys get home okay?"

_"Okay, love you Mami!"_

"Love you too Kyle." she said and then he hung up the phone.

Santana walked around the kitchen making herself something to eat for lunch. As she did she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Brittany and Kyle sitting together eating lunch, it made her heart swell. She wished that someone would be there to take a picture. Everything seemed to be going perfect for her for once.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter, I hope that you all enjoy it, it has a bit of a time jump!**_

_**Laura S- thank you!**_

_**Callie1121- haha thank you!**_

_**WhatIsWrongWithYou- me too!**_

_**proudlyso9210- you get your reactions here, and Quinn's is special :) Thanks for reading!**_

_**OTHangels- thank you!**_

_**sophiaggulak- thank you!**_

_**emciegie- hehe I know you want a date!**_

_**Celieera- wow all at once that's awesome! I'm glad you like it, we'll see about Alex**_

* * *

It had been over three weeks since Brittany had come to New York and started living with Santana. They were in a great place, everyone, except Puck, knew that Brittany was alive, though only Santana, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Blaine and Rory had seen her, everyone else had only talked to her. Kyle's fourth birthday party was in a week and everyone was coming, including Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Santana's parents, Brittany's parents, Brittany's brother and the Glee Club. They we're all staying in a variety of the homes of the Glee Club in New York. Santana's and Brittany's families were staying with them in Santana's apartment. Tina and Mike were staying with Sam and Mercedes, Mr. Schue and Emma were staying with Finn and Rachel, Quinn, Sugar, and Artie were staying with staying with Kurt and Blaine.

They were all already in New York or getting there tonight. Everyone was coming to Santana's tonight to see Brittany and for dinner. There were going to be 23 people in the apartment, it was a good thing that it was a huge place. Santana and Brittany were currently getting food set up and Kyle was watching TV in the living room with Kevin. Brittany's and Santana's parents were out shopping for drinks and other food. They should be back soon, and everyone would be there by seven.

"Hey Tana!" Kevin called from the living room.

"Sup?" Santana called back as she and Brittany continued to get the food ready.

"Come here for a second!" he called back.

"Coming," she yelled to the 19 year old. "Finish up will ya Britt?"

"Sure," Brittany said and Santana walked into the living room to find her son fast asleep on his Uncle Kevin's lap.

"When did he fall asleep?" Santana asked glancing at the clock on the TV which read 4:45, she really wanted him up when everyone got here.

"Like twenty minutes ago, I was gonna wake him but he sleeps like a freaking rock." Kevin said.

"Well you can carry him into his room if you want because then he'll be up in a few hours and stay up for everyone, then you can help your parents and mine when they get here because I'm sure they have a ton of stuff." Santana said.

"Alright Tana." Kevin said unenthusiastically.

Santana's and Brittany's parents arrived back at the apartment around half past six with all sorts of food and drinks. Kevin and Brittany helped them bring everything up while Santana got Kyle up and changed and styled his hair in his favorite way, spikes all over. Once she finally got him all ready it was just about seven and everything was set up. Finn, Rachel, Will and Emma were the first to arrive, they all practically tackled Brittany.

"BRITTANY!" Mike yelled as he and Tina came into the apartment followed by Sam and Mercedes. Mike tackled her into a hug.

"Nice to see you to Michael." Santana said sarcastically as she hugged Tina.

"SANTANA!" Mike said with mock enthusiasm and hugged her as Tina hugged Brittany.

Rory arrived a few minutes later and quickly made his way over to the Pierces. A few minutes later Kurt and Blaine arrived with Artie, Sugar and Quinn in tow. Kurt and Blaine moved aside so that that the other three could get to Brittany. Sugar dramatically flung herself into Brittany's arms, she then bent down and gave Artie a hug. Quinn however stood there staring at her, she hadn't talked to her on the phone at all. She was looking at Brittany with a strange, unreadable expression on her face.

"Brittany." she said in a strange voice and then nodded to her and walked right by without any further acknowledgment.

"Um, what was that about?" Brittany asked Santana as she and a few others who were around her stared after Quinn confused.

"I'm not sure, I should go talk to her." Santana said with a frown.

"No, I think that I should go." Brittany said following after Quinn. "Quinn?" she asked as she found her on the terrace.

"Brittany." she said again, staring out into the New York skyline.

"Quinn what's up?" Brittany asked, she was both confused and concerned.

"What's up? What's up? Six years of comforting Santana over the fact that you are dead. Six years of her sobbing into my arms, over skype, over the phone. Did you know that I spent almost every night at her house in senior year because she couldn't sleep, even after I had my accident I still went over there. It wasn't even just me, it was Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Sugar, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, for god sake Puck changed into a different person, everyone! We finally got her to come back to school a week after your funeral and she wasn't even Santana anymore. She quit Cheerios, she didn't throw around insults anymore, she called Rachel Rachel! She sat in the back of the choir room day after day after day watching everyone sing solos, not even bothering to fight for them anymore. We gave her solos and she sang them but she just sat back down when she was done and was silent again." Quinn said, her voice was raised, she wasn't yelling but Brittany could tell how angry she was.

"Quinn, I-"

"No, I am not done! That was all just Santana, she wasn't the only one affected by your death! We were best friends Brittany! Best friends! I was very cut up too! I was devastated, we all were! There was one day were we all just sat in the choir room and cried, even Mr. Schue!" Quinn said, her voice was slightly louder now but no one inside seemed to notice.

"Quinn, I know, I do! Trust me, I wanted nothing more than for everyone to know that I was fine, especially San, and you too! I did, but I was being hunted Quinn, they were after me and had any of you gotten involved you would have been in danger. Look at what happened to me!" Brittany said showing Quinn all the scars she had.

"Britt, I'm sorry I got angry with you but I found out you were alive and I was just so pissed that you hadn't told me or San! And then I get here and see you and it just brought back so many memories, but god I'm so glad that you are alive!" Quinn finally said after staring at Brittany's scars for a moment. She then flung herself into Brittany's arms and hugged her tightly.

"We should-" Brittany started but was interrupted by Santana screaming from inside.

"OH MY GOD!" They heard Santana scream and they ran back into Santana's apartment in time to hear her say, "Puck!"

In the doorway to the apartment stood Noah Puckerman. He was wearing his Army uniform and his head was tan and bald. Santana threw herself into his arms while he laughed, everyone else began to gather around him as well.

"Hey there San, you didn't think I would miss Kyle's birthday did ya?" he asked then he saw something that made his eyes bug out of his head as he released Santana.

Brittany knew that he was staring at her and so did everyone else who was there.

"Hi Puck." she said with a smirk.

"Brittany?"

* * *

_**What did you think? Was Quinn to harsh? Should I make Puck faint? Good? Bad? Review?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! I know its been a while but I have a ton of summer assignments before senior year of high school that I unfortunately have to take care of... any way I hope you like this chapter! Oh and I was totally messing with you guys when i suggested Puck fainting, but a lot of you actually wanted that to happen lol**  
_

_**onebratsis- thank you!**_

_**Guest- lol it would be funny**_

_**akwardchild- thank you, and no i didn't really mention what britt did for a living other than working at a starbucks for a little while... I should probably do that**_

_**thieee- it would be but it would also be out of character lol**_

_**Very Big Fan- I know the new formating is weird...thank you for your review as always!**_

_**Brittana100- thanks for the ideas and the review!**_

_**icesk8r- omg wow, that's a lot! I know Quinn came around quickly but her best friend was alive...as for the nightmares we will see won't we**_

_**v'jeags09- thanks!**_

_**Guest- thank you!**_

_**OTHangels- thank you as always!**_

_**sophiaggulak- haha thank you!**_

_**PennyLane93- it would have been funny...**_

_**Callie1121- sorry about Quinn but ya know...**_

_**thats-whats-up- hehe thanks**_

_**brittana4everAndever- thank you very much! :) **_

_ "We should-" Brittany started but was interrupted by Santana screaming from inside._

_ "OH MY GOD!" They heard Santana scream and they ran back into Santana's apartment in time to hear her say, _

_ "Puck!"_

_ In the doorway to the apartment stood Noah Puckerman. He was wearing his Army uniform and his head was tan and bald. Santana threw herself into his arms while he laughed, everyone else began to gather around him as well._

_ "Hey there San, you didn't think I would miss Kyle's birthday did ya?" he asked then he saw something that made his eyes bug out of his head as he released Santana._

_ Brittany knew that he was staring at her and so did everyone else who was there._

_ "Hi Puck." she said with a smirk._

_ "Brittany?"_

Brittany stood staring at Puck who was standing in the doorway trying to figure out if Brittany was real or not. Everyone was staring at Puck waiting for his reaction. Kyle however had had enough waiting.

"UNCLE NOAH!" he screamed an ran to Puck throwing his little arms around his neck.

"Kyle!" Puck said picking him up and taking his eyes off of Brittany for the first time since he saw her.

Brittany saw Puck put Kyle down and walk over towards her, approaching her slowly as if she were not real and was going to disappear if he got to close.

"Its really me Puck." she said as he finally got to her.

"But you are..." Puck said trailing off, everyone returned to their normal conversations letting Brittany explain herself to the last man in the dark.

"I was never killed Puck, I was shot and almost died but I lived, they put me into witness protection and I just got out of the program and came and found Santana." Brittany said.

Puck stood still for a moment before pulling Brittany in for a bone crushing hug. She smiled and hugged him back for a moment.

"Puck...can't...breath." she said dramatically and her quickly released her.

"Sorry, I just, I can't oh my god Brittany this is nuts!" Puck said, Santana chose that moment to walk over.

"Noah, my parents and Mr. Schue want to talk to you, you and Britt can catch up later okay?"

"Ya okay." Puck mumbled walking off but glancing over his shoulder.

"I think he thinks I'm a ghost." Brittany giggled pulling Santana over to the couch to sit down.

"Hey, we all had that moment!" Santana defended. "So what did Quinn want? Why was she acting that way?"

"She was extremely angry with me." Brittany said tiredly.

"What? Why?" Santana asked sounding appalled.

"She was mad at me for the same reasons that I was mad at me for the past six years." Brittany said.

"Britt..."

"No Santana, I should have found a way to let you know that I was alive, I should have made them let you come with me, I should have done something! I let you go six years thinking that I was dead while I knew the entire time that I was fine and that you were safe." Brittany said she was close to tears.

"Britt, you did what you had to do honey." Santana said, pulling her face up so their eyes met.

"I don't know Quinn was right, I can't believe I let you go that long thinking that I had died and that I had left you all alone, I hate myself for it." Brittany said.

"Brittany no, do not say that! You told me yourself that you tried to get them to let me come with you, you told me that you tried and they said it was too risky. I am glad that you did that and that you are safe now rather than you putting yourself in more danger and have you be gone for good." Santana said running her hand up and down Brittany's back comfortingly. "Now lets go and enjoy the rest of the night, everyone is leaving soon."

"I'm sorry San, I was being stupid." Brittany said standing up and wiping her eyes.

"Brittany Susan Pierce what did I tell you about calling yourself stupid." Santana said a little louder than necessary causing Finn, Mike, and Sam to laugh lightly.

"Sorry." Brittany said with a little giggle before walking over to talk to her mother and father.

Santana watched her walk towards her parents and smiled as she walked over to Puck and hugged him again. She couldn't believe that he was here, he must have done some serious bargaining to get his leave changed so that he could come home for Kyle's birthday.

"How did you get home? You weren't due to be home for a while." Santana asked him.

"Well my unit leader owed me big, I kinda saved his ass a few times over there and I explained to him about you and Kyle and he gave me a five day leave for his birthday. But I am not the one with explaining to do." Puck said with a smirk as he glanced over towards Brittany. "I can't believe that Finn didn't tell me about Britt when I called him to tell him I was coming home."

"Oh so that's where you are staying." Santana said.

"C'mon San, tell me about it! When did she come back, what happened? Does Kyle like her, does she know about Alex?" Puck asked firing questions at Santana quickly.

"Woah there Noah slow down now." Santana laughed. "She came here about a month ago, she called me on the phone and I didn't believe it was her, it was just too weird and then she showed up at my apartment the next day."

"What did you do when you saw her? Tell me you kissed her." Puck said giddily.

"Ha, yes I kissed her and then I hit her a few times and then I cried and yelled at her, then we talked and I kissed her again and ya." Santana said blushing.

"Lopez your blushing." Puck teased.

"Ethnic people don't blush." she fired back.

"Does she know about Alex?" Puck asked again.

"Yes, she knows everything, oh and when Britt and I were meeting Rory for breakfast Alex showed up at the dinner, Rory almost killed her. Then she told me all this stuff about how she didn't know about the rape at all and how she was still in love with me and wanted me back. Then I basically told her to fuck off. Apparently then she met Brittany in the bathroom and told her how she wasn't going to give up on me and how she was gonna get me back and stuff, Britt said she wanted to punch her." Santana said.

"Shoulda let Rory kill her, that bitch has no right." Puck said.

"I know." Santana said and the two fell back into easy conversation.

Across the room Brittany was now talking to Tina and Rachel. She felt someone tugging at her shirt and pulled her attention from the conversation to find it was Kyle. He looked about ready to pass out on the floor from exhaustion. She smiled down at him and he smiled back.

"Britt, I'm tired." he said in a whiny voice.

"Alright baby boy, do you want me to go get Mami or do you want me to put you to bed?" she asked him.

"You please." Kyle said and she picked him up.

"Alright you got it, Tina, Rach, I am gonna go put this little man to bed, I'll be back in a few." Brittany said earning "awwws" from both women as she walked away in the direction of Kyle's bedroom.

Once they got to the room she helped him get into his pajamas and tucked him into his bed. She kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight Kyle, I'll see you in the morning buddy." She said and she was about to exit the room when something made her freeze in her tracks.

"G'night Momma." Kyle said.

Brittany's face broke into the widest smile she had ever smiled before as she froze facing Kyle. She felt arms wrap themselves around her from behind.

"Did he just say what I think he said." Santana whispered in her ear.

"I think he did." Brittany whispered back.

"Well I like the sound of that, Momma." Santana said with a wink, taking her hand and leading Brittany back to the party.

* * *

**_What did you guys think? Review?_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I know I know! Sorry guys! I got really busy and ya, but here is a new chapter! Also I have surpassed 200 alerts and last chapter had 19 reviews which is the most reviewed chapter of the story yay!**_

_**freefall16- haha glad you liked Puck's reaction and my comment about blushing lol, I wouldn't know I'm as pale as a piece of paper so I blush at the drop of a hat**_

_**twinklepanda2- I love Kyle!**_

_**Guest- thank you!**_

_**gleeeeeeeeeeek89- there will be more Kyle to come!**_

_**Callie1121-thank you!**_

_**Dolfenluvr- aww thanks glad you liked it!**_

_**Celieera- haha thanks, I wanted that to be cute!**_

_**sophiaggulak- yay! aww**_

_**thats-whats-up- haha thanks!**_

_**Very Big Fan- YAY NO COMPLAINTS! I have made my Very Big Fan happy!**_

_**PennyLane93- thanks so much!**_

_**WhatIsWrongWithYou- haha I love Kyle**_

_**Cyan55- thank you!**_

_**chicavolcome89- thanks! this one is a little longer**_

_**Guest- thanks, I love Kyle too**_

_**WWTGGD- thank you!**_

_**emciegie- haha maybe a brittana wedding in the future!**_

_**Gryall- thank you!**_

* * *

"Mami! Mami! Mami!" Kyle said jumping up and down on her bed. Santana slowly forced her eyes open and saw that her bed was empty on the other side.

"Feliz cumpleaños mijo!" Santana smiled pulling her son into a hug. He squealed excitedly and hugged her back. "Donde está Brittany?"

"Momma está en la cocina." he answered in spanish.

"What is she doing in there?" Santana asked glancing at the clock with the biggest smile on her face, Kyle had once again called Brittany Momma. It was eight in the morning, Santana rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Making breakfast, she said that I could call her Momma, isn't that awesome!" Kyle said excitedly.

"That is great mijo! Why don't you go help her with breakfast and I'll go brush my teeth?" Santana said.

"Okay!" he said and ran back to the kitchen. "Mami's brushing her teeth!" Kyle said to Brittany as she flipped some pancakes.

"Good, can't be letting her sleep in on your birthday right?" Brittany smiled rolling up the sleeves of her sweatshirt and putting the last of the pancakes on the plate next to bacon.

Brittany listened as Kyle babbled on about nothing and started cutting up his pancakes and putting syrup on them. She threw a few pieces of bacon on the plate and poured him a glass of orange juice. After setting the plate in front of him she made plates for her and Santana and got two mugs of coffee. Santana appeared as she was setting their food and coffee down on the table. She snaked her arms around Brittany's waist from behind and kissed the back of her neck.

"Smells soooo good! How does it taste birthday boy?" Santana asked pulling Brittany's chair out for her.

"I's am'in M'i." Kyle said with his mouth full with pancakes. Santana assumed he meant, Its amazing Mami.

"Kyle, please don't talk with your mouth full mijo." Santana lightly scolded knowing that she had asked him.

"Sorry." he said after swallowing causing Brittany to giggle a little bit.

"So, little man-"

"I'm not a little man anymore, I'm 4!" Kyle said cutting Brittany off.

"Sorry, big man, I didn't know exactly what to get you for your birthday so I had an idea, do you want to hear it?" Brittany asked, she sounded quite excited.

"YES!" Kyle said stopping his eating so her could look at Brittany. Santana smirked at her son's antics but she too was curious about what Brittany was planning.

"Well, I'll tell you then, how about you and I take a whole day for just me and you and we go out to lunch, do whatever you want and then we'll go to Toys R Us and pick out something for you, how does that sound?" Brittany asked, the little boys face broke out into a wide grin and he nodded quickly.

"Yes, Momma that's awesome!" Kyle said, Brittany smiled as he addressed her as Momma, it was going to take both her and Santana a little while to get used to him calling her that, not that it bothered either of them.

"Good, how about sometime next week?" Brittany said glancing sideways at Santana who nodded. "We can give Mami some peace and quiet so she can write."

"Yes!" he said excitedly again. After smiling at Brittany he went back to eating, or inhaling, his pancakes.

Kyle finished quickly and excused himself to catch his morning dose of Spongebob. Santana and Brittany ate the rest of their food in a comfortable silence.

"Britt, those were really good and smart move with paper plates I hate doing dishes in the mornings." Santana said as Brittany laughed.

"I know. So are you okay with me taking Kyle out next week?" Brittany asked.

"Sure am, Momma." she said with a cute smile on her face.

"Its gonna take some time to get used to that." Brittany smiled. "But I like it."

"It suits you." Santana smiled placing a quick kiss on Brittany's lips.

"Let's go get dressed so I can give Kyle his present because the second he gets I know that we will be on our way to Central Park." Santana said with a smile taking Brittany's hand and leading her to their room.

They got dressed in comfortable clothes, jeans, T-shirts, sweatshirts and sneakers before helping Kyle do the same. He complained about wanting to stay in his pajamas for a while longer but when Santana said he was getting his present he got dressed faster then they thought possible. Santana told him to sit with Brittany in the living room while she retrieved his present from her bedroom. Kyle was bouncing with excitement and Brittany couldn't help but giggle.

"AY DIOS MIO!" Kyle shrieked as Santana came around the corner wheeling a brand new red bicycle. Kyle sprinted forward and hugged his mother tightly before letting her go and examining the bike carefully.

"What do you think mijo?" Santana asked with a signature Lopez smirk that Kyle had also seemed to have mastered.

"Its amazing Mami!" Kyle said. "Can we go to the park pleeeaaase."

"What did I tell you?" Santana said to Brittany. "Sure buddy, how about I call Uncle Noah and see if he wants to come too?"

"YES!" Kyle said.

"Oh, and don't forget your brand new helmet." Brittany said pulling a black helmet with a red stripe out from behind the couch.

"Thank you!" he said taking it and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Go get your shoes and have Momma tie them while I call Uncle Noah." Santana smiled.

Twenty minutes later Brittany was sitting next to Puck on a park bench in Central Park while Santana chased Kyle around on his new bike. Puck had spent the past few minutes questioning Brittany about things but now Brittany decided it was her turn, she knew nothing more about Puck then that he had joined the army.

"So Puck, or Noah as Santana and Kyle like to call you, why did you join the Army?" Brittany questioned after telling him of her near run in with Kurt and Blaine in California.

"Well after graduation I knew I didn't want to go to college, but I honestly wanted to do something worth while so I joined. I've been deployed four times in the best five years, I almost died twice and I have been offered an honorable discharge quite a few times but I really want to stick with it." Puck answered honestly. Brittany could tell by the look in his eyes that he really did like his job and he was probably damn good at it.

"Puck, that really is great, I'm proud of you, even though its really weird to see you without a mohawk." Brittany said.

"Well its weird to see you in general." Puck laughed in retort.

"Touché Puckerman." Brittany laughed.

"So, you aren't going anywhere again are you?" Puck asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Brittany I love you but if you hurt Santana-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Puck, I would _never _intentionally hurt Santana, _ever. _I had to disappear because my life was in danger and had she gone with me hers would have been too, but I would never leave her willingly." Brittany said, she was getting sick of people thinking that she had just dropped Santana when she "died", she would have given anything to have had Santana with her.

"Sorry Britt, you weren't there, it was awful." he muttered.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Brittany said quietly.

"We almost couldn't get her to your funeral, it was terrible."

_February 23rd_

_Santana was lying in her bed, she couldn't move, couldn't sleep, all she did was stare at the ceiling of her bedroom. It was almost noon and she had made no move to put on the black dress that lay on the end of her bed. She couldn't do it, she couldn't go to Brittany's funeral, going to the funeral would mean excepting the fact that once and for all Brittany was gone and that she was never coming back. _

_ The funeral started at one and that meant that her mother would be up to check on her in the next few minutes, probably her father as well. It had been three days and Santana didn't know how to function. Every night since _that day _someone from the Glee Club had come over for the day, after school or to spend the night. It was nice but Santana couldn't really do anything. She had become a zombie, she didn't want food, she hardly slept and she couldn't even cry anymore._

_ As she expected at 12:15 there was a knock on her bedroom door. She didn't acknowledge the knock knowing that whoever it was would come in anyway. It was her mother and father. Her mother was dressed in a black dress, and her father in a black suit, white dress shirt and black tie. They were both looking extremely upset. Her mother looked at her and then back to the dress on the end of her bed and then back to her again._

_ "Santana, mija, you need to get dressed so I can fix your hair." her mother said quietly._

_ "I can't do this Mami." Santana said in a hoarse whisper._

_ "Mija, you can. She would want you to be there, you know that she would." her father said._

_ "I can't." Santana repeated._

_ "Santana." her father said in a soft voice and she just shook her head. Her father left the room and she could hear him on his cellphone._

_ "Mija, please, Brittany wouldn't want you like this, you know that." she tried to reason._

_ "Mami, just leave me alone, I cannot go." Santana said feeling tears in her eyes. Her mother left but a few minutes later her door opened and Quinn, Mercedes, and Puck walked in. They were all dressed in all black as well. _

_ "Santana." Puck said._

_ "I can't." she repeated._

_ "You have to." Quinn said._

_ "I don't have to do anything." Santana said._

_ "Yes you do, now stand up so you can get dressed." Mercedes said._

_ Santana knew that they wouldn't leave her alone and that Brittany would have kicked her ass if she saw her like this. So because of that she let them dress her in the black dress and do her hair and make up. She held Mercedes and Quinn's hands as she walked down the stairs and Puck had his hand on her shoulder._

_ They arrived at the funeral hall and sat in the front row. Mercedes, Quinn and Puck sat on the left pew with the rest of the Glee Club, Mr. Schue, Sue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste. Santana sat in between hers and Brittany's parents, next to Brittany's brother and Rory. The service started with the standard prayers. After a while it was time for people to give speeches. Brittany's father was the first one and he gave a tear-filled speech that had everyone sobbing. Quinn, Mike, Mr. Schue and Coach Sue also gave speeches, Rory and Santana's father did as well. Santana knew that she had to, everyone was waiting for but she wanted to be last. When the priest asked if there was anyone else Santana didn't move for a moment making sure that no one else was going before she got up and walked to the front._

_ She took a deep breath before starting her speech. "My name is Santana Lopez, though most of you probably know that. Brittany was my girlfriend, best friend, and soulmate. She was one of those people who could just light up an entire room with a single word, phrase or sometimes even a smile. She had the power to make people smile no matter how upset they were, there aren't many people like that. And she had the power to tame me, which isn't the easiest thing. I have loved Brittany since I met her many years ago, I feel like I have known her forever. I was going to spend the rest of my life with her, but now, now I won't get the chance. I love you Brittany and I will miss you every day for the rest of my life. Rest in Peace B." Santana spoke as clearly as she could, halfway through the speech she had started to cry and had to pause for a moment to cough and catch her breath._

_ If there was a dry eye there before Santana had stood up there wasn't now. Santana walked back to her seat and buried her head in Rory's shoulder and stayed there for the rest of the service._

* * *

**_What did you guys think? Do you want more flashbacks? Maybe some from Britt? More of any character? Review? _**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Heeey guys! Here is chapter 15, I really hope that you enjoy it, just as an FYI I have to get a surgery next Thursday so I am going to try and get another chapter up before then because I'll be in a sling and on painkillers for a while and then the week after that school starts again so it may be a while sorry guys!**_

_**loll- haha yay for stuborness, thank you!**_

_**Very Big Fan- lol as always your review made me smile, you won't need the tissues for sick for that one haha**_

_**awkwardchild- okay more flashbacks!**_

_**Callie1121- okay, thanks!**_

_**Gryall- sorry!**_

_**MissRenee- thank you!**_

_**RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1- thanks for the idea!**_

_**brittanafever- thank you! More flashbacks!**_

_**Dolfenluvr- thank you!**_

_**Di7fan- thank you very much, glad to know more people are still finding my stories**_

_**emciegie- haha I know you want a brittana wedding lol!**_

_**Guest- thank you for the feedback and seems like everyone wants more flashback and Kyle and Britt**_

_**Cyan55-don't worry Alex will be back!**_

* * *

"Momma, this is the best thing ever! I can't wait to put it all together! Do you think Mami will like these?" Kyle said as he helped Brittany carry all his new Legos up to their apartment

"I'm sure that she will love it, your Mami loves Harry Potter." Brittany said with a smile.

She had smiled brightly when Kyle had decided that his present was going to be every Harry Potter Lego that Toys R Us had in stock. Brittany knew how much Santana loved Harry Potter and wondered if maybe she would have more fun with these than Kyle would. They finally reached their apartment at the end of the hall and Brittany set down the large bag she was carrying to unlock the door.

"MAMI! COME LOOK WHAT I GOT!" Kyle yelled as they entered the apartment. He motioned for Brittany to follow him to the living room which is where they decided they would put the pieces together.

Brittany gasped when she entered the living room. Santana was sitting in there but she was with two people that Brittany had thought that she would never see again. Santana smiled at her and Kyle as did the other two.

"Kyle mijo, why don't you go in your room and play for a little while and you can show me what you got later Momma has some things to talk about with us okay baby?" Santana asked her confused son who just nodded and walked away to his room.

"Momma?" The man asked with a smile.

"That's awesome Britt." the woman said.

"What are you two doing here?" Brittany asked confused.

The two people that were sitting on the couch in front of her were Grant Mikals and Katherine Taylor. They were her handlers while she was in WITSEC, they acted as her mother and father as well as protectors. They had been with her since she "died" in Lima six years ago. She wasn't supposed to see them again, that they were here was not necessarily a good thing.

_Six Years Ago_

_Brittany was lying in her hospital bed alone and confused, she had just woken up. The last thing she remembered was leaving Santana's house. She tried to sit up but a huge jolt of pain ripped through her body telling her that it wasn't a good idea at all. As she laid her head back down on her pillow she began to recall the terrifying images of what had happened to her. _

_ She had been walking down the street when she had heard something that had made her turn around. She knew that she should have just kept walking but her feet were stuck. She saw the man kill the other and then saw him turn to face her. She remembered the look he gave her as he raised the gun and shot her. Now she was lying here and wondering where her parents were, where Kevin was and where Santana was, surely they would be here since she was shot._

_ "Ahh Brittany you are awake." A doctor said walking in, she was surprised that it wasn't Carlos Lopez._

_ "Brittany!" said a tall man with dark hair and eyes, he was about 35 and he was standing next to a blonde woman with blue eyes._

_ Brittany looked at them confused. She couldn't really speak because her mouth was dry, the doctor had handed her a glass of water. While sipping the water she listened to the two people who turned out to be agents with WITSEC named Grant Mikals and Katherine Taylor. They explained to her that she would have to go with them and create a new life. She argued with them for what seemed like hours when she got her voice back but it was no use they weren't going to budge._

_ "Please let her come please." Brittany begged she was crying now, Santana would have to think that she was dead._

_ "She can't Brittany, she will be in way to much danger." Grant had said._

_ "She will be safer if she thinks that you are dead, as awful as that sounds hun, its true." Katherine said._

_ "Okay, okay." Brittany said finally giving in._

_xxx_

_5 months ago_

_ "BRITTANY!" Grant yelled up the stairs._

_ That really confused Brittany because she hadn't been called Brittany in six years. She had been Jane in Colorado and now she was Maria in California. She quickly made her way downstairs to Grant to see what had caused him to use her real name._

_ "Grant?" she questioned, he and Katherine were sitting on the couch with matching smiles on their faces._

_ "He is dead." Katherine practically shouted. "Dead! You are now Brittany Susan Pierce again!"_

_ "Are you serious?" Brittany exclaimed._

_ "Yes, you are on a flight to Lima in the morning, your parents will pick you up at the airport we have already called them." Grant smiled._

_ "Oh my god," she said, "Does that mean I can find her?"_

_ "Yes Brittany you can find Santana now." Katherine smiled widely._

_ "This is amazing, are you guys coming to Lima too?" Brittany asked._

_ "No, you don't need us anymore, and as much as we love you Britt, we hope that we never have to see you again." Katherine said._

_xxx_

"Why are you two here?" Brittany asked again as she sat down next to Santana on the love seat.

"Brittany we have some news, we aren't sure exactly what to make of it though." Grant said.

"What news Grant?" she asked as her face fell.

"Well, there has been some recent activity with the members of the gang-" Katherine started but Brittany cut her off.

"No, no, no, this isn't happening, you said that he was dead and that this was all over and I could find Santana and forget about everything." Brittany said.

"Well we don't know for sure if any of this has anything to do with you, but we don't want to take any chances." Grant said.

"I'm not letting you take her away from me again." Santana said sternly.

"Mami, what's going on, whose taking Momma away?" Kyle asked from the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello everyone, I know how long it has been and I honestly do have good excuses like school and surgery, which went perfectly, but I won't ramble. But I do have to say you guys are all amazing! This story has so many follows, favorites, and hits its awesome! Oh and in other news I am almost at 200 reviews! Wow thats amazing! Love you all!**  
_

_**OTHangels- thanks as always!**_

_**gleeeeeeeeek89- first, I never know how many e's to put in your name, second I love the mashup of Brittana and Kyle its genius lol, and third thanks!**_

_**Celieera- haha thanks! I encourage ranting!**_

_**Guest- haha I know! thanks!**_

_**ruby-may89- noooo its not**_

_**Di7fan- thank you!**_

_**xxLHAxx- lol! **_

_**Guest- dun dun dun**_

_**tinker06- thank you very much!**_

_**Cyan55- very interesting, thank you!**_

_**Callie1121- poor Kyle. thanks!**_

_**emciegie- haha everyone has said that!**_

_**Gryall- thank you so much!**_

_**Very Big Fan- lol, god i love your reviews**_

_**Dolfenluvr- right?**_

_**D- thank you!**_

_**dhezsimms- i know right poor Kyle**_

_**icesk8r- thanks, it'll be a few chapters eventually...**_

* * *

_"Why are you two here?" Brittany asked again as she sat down next to Santana on the love seat._

_ "Brittany we have some news, we aren't sure exactly what to make of it though." Grant said._

_ "What news Grant?" she asked as her face fell._

_ "Well, there has been some recent activity with the members of the gang-" Katherine started but Brittany cut her off._

_ "No, no, no, this isn't happening, you said that he was dead and that this was all over and I could find Santana and forget about everything." Brittany said._

_ "Well we don't know for sure if any of this has anything to do with you, but we don't want to take any chances." Grant said._

_ "I'm not letting you take her away from me again." Santana said sternly._

_ "Mami, what's going on, whose taking Momma away?" Kyle asked from the doorway._

"I'm not going anywhere Kyle, don't worry baby." Brittany said after they were all quiet for a moment staring at the little boy in the doorway.

"But Mami said-"

"Mijo, don't worry Momma isn't going anywhere, now why don't you show me your legos?" Santana said shooting a glare to the two WITSEC agents before dragging her son out of the room.

"Look, Grant, Katherine, I think that you should leave." Brittany said in a small voice, she was scared.

"Brittany, this is serious." Katherine insisted.

"Go for now, how about Santana and I meet you for lunch tomorrow." Brittany said trying to compromise.

The two Agents seemed to have a conversation with their eyes, much the same way that Brittany remembered. After a moment Katherine gave a small nod and Grant sighed before speaking.

"Fine, tomorrow at one meet us at that cafe on 5th that Santana was telling us about." Grant said.

"See you then." Brittany said and led them both to the front door before making her way to Kyle's large bedroom.

"Momma!" Kyle said excitedly as Brittany walked in. She smiled at him and laughed as she saw Santana surrounded by lego pieces cursing in Spanish at the directions as she couldn't figure it out.

"Need some help there babe?" Brittany said causing Kyle to giggle.

"She's says she doesn't need help because she can do it." Kyle said through his giggles as Santana threw the instructions book on the ground in a huff.

"Santana baby can I talk to you for a second." Brittany said giggling a little at the pout on her girlfriend's face.

"Sure, we'll be right back mijo, see if you can figure it out!" Santana said following Brittany out of her son's room and out into her office right down the hall. "Are they gone?"

"Yes, but you and I have to meet them for lunch tomorrow at some cafe that you were talking to them about? Do you think Cedes can watch Kyle?" Brittany said in a soft voice.

"Ya, I'm sure she'll be fine with that." Santana said and after a pause said. "Do you think that this is serious?"

"I don't know babe." Brittany replied honestly. "I think that there is something, but I also know that those two are like parents to me and are very overprotective."

"I just don't want you to leave, now that I have you back I don't want to lose you again Brittany." Santana said softly. "I don't want you to leave."

"Santana, I am not going to go anywhere. I came back and have no intention of leaving you or Kyle. I love you both too much, the only way I would leave is if I were putting you in too much danger."

"You can't leave Brittany, you can't. You have to promise me you won't leave, and if you have to that badly, we will come with you!" Santana said, there were tears in her eyes now.

"I promise I won't leave you Santana. I love you." Brittany said placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you too." Santana said wiping her eyes dry and putting a smile on her face before smirking and holding out her pinky. Brittany giggled a little but took it anyway.

They walked back into Kyle's room and Santana gasped while Brittany cracked up. Kyle had built Hagrid's Hut up halfway and the directions were no where near him, Santana looked at him in shock and Brittany just shook her head.

"The directions were confusing." Kyle said when he saw the two staring at him.

"That looks great mijo!" Santana said shaking off her shock and putting on her "Mami" smile.

"So Kyle, what do you want for dinner?"

xxx

"Thanks so much Cedes! Owe ya one." Santana said as they walked out of Mercedes and Sam's apartment. They had insisted on taking Kyle over night so the two girls could have a night out because according to Mercedes it looked like they needed it.

"Ya ya, have fun tonight chicas, relax! I love you both and I'll see you tomorrow!" she said shutting the door.

"Ready?" Santana asked Brittany as she laced their fingers together.

"Ready as I'll every be." Brittany said and she felt a reassuring squeeze.

They made it to the restaurant right at one o'clock and when they walked inside they saw Grant and Katherine already waiting at a table with menus. The exchanged hellos as the sat down but didn't start discussing anything yet, they all just stared at their menus. They all figured out what they were going to eat by the time the waitress came to take their drink orders, they all ordered a coke, and Santana and Grant both ordered burgers, Katherine ordered a chicken sandwich and Brittany got a turkey club, they all of course included french fries. The waitress came back a few minutes later and set a glass of coke down in front of each of them and then left.

"So." Santana said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen since the drinks arrived.

"Okay here is what we know, we know that the son of the man who shot you Brittany knows that you are out here somewhere, he has no idea where you are but our intel is saying he is coming after you. Now we know where he is roughly but we have nothing concrete and our CI isn't the most trustworthy, so I am not convinced that this is true but it is still a threat to your safety and we have to treat it as such." Grant said.

"So let me get this straight someone says there is some psychopathic murderer out to kill my girlfriend and you don't believe it but are telling us anyway?" Santana said in a rude tone.

"Ms. Lopez, it is not only a threat to Brittany, now it is a threat to you and your son as well. And if we are to be 100% honest with you neither of us believe that either of you are in any danger, but we have to follow protocol." Katherine said.

"So wait, you don't think that any of this is true. You think we are fine." Brittany repeated.

"Yes, I don't think there is any real threat here, but for everyone's piece of mind Katherine and I are going to stay in the city for a little while." Grant said.

"So basically you are telling us that you got us all worked up for nothing?" Santana asked eyes wide.

"Well you kicked us out before we could tell you..." Katherine said.

"Oh my god." Brittany said shaking her head as the bill arrived.

xxx

"Come on San this is gonna be awesome, you look so hot!" Brittany said dragging Santana towards the bar of a packed and loud club.

"I know I'm jut tired Britt." Santana responded following her girlfriend and taking a seat at the bar.

"Four shots of patron and two vodka and cokes." Brittany ordered.

"Damn B, we just got here." Santana laughed at her drink order.

"Yup and we got all night." Brittany said with a wink.

The bartender set the drinks down in front of them and they each did their first shot which was quickly followed by the second and then they started sipping on their drinks. After finishing that Brittany wanted to dance and dragged Santana to the dance floor. After a half hour of intense and sensual dancing Brittany excused herself to go to the bathroom. A few minutes later Santana felt arms wrap around her waist and start dancing again, she knew those arms and started to dance and felt kisses on her neck.

"What the fuck?! Santana!" She heard Brittany's voice but it wasn't coming from behind like it should be, no Brittany was standing right in front of her looking at her in shock.

Santana ripped herself out of the unknown persons arms and spun around quicker than a twilight vampire. She immediately realized why she knew the arms, she did , and she knew the person that they belonged to very well.

"Alex?" Santana said angrily and Alex just smirked.

* * *

_**dun dun dun! What did you think?**_

_**Oh and go check out my buddy Heyaarmy1's stories!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello all! I know you hate me again for never updating but I have been busy with school and college applications! Anyways here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! **  
_

_**A C one- haha, thank you!**_

_**luceroadorada- ha! I love me some cliffhangers!**_

_**Guest- thanks!**_

_**gleeeeeeeek89- well thanks that helps alot! now I know how many e's to put in!**_

_**Celieera- hmmm maybe...**_

_**emciegie- haha she is a bitch isn't she?**_

_**D- haha everyone hates Alex!**_

_**Dolfenluvr- agreed!**_

_**icesk8r- yes many questions...**_

_**shanayde- yes indeed!**_

_**msallieryan- sorry about the wait! Alex is very ballsy!**_

_**RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1- me too!**_

_**GleekBrat- hahaha because I am mean!**_

_**Very Big Fan- si si si idk about the drowning though...**_

* * *

_ "What the fuck?! Santana!" She heard Brittany's voice but it wasn't coming from behind like it should be, no Brittany was standing right in front of her looking at her in shock._

_ Santana ripped herself out of the unknown persons arms and spun around quicker than a twilight vampire. She immediately realized why she knew the arms, she did , and she knew the person that they belonged to very well._

_ "Alex?" Santana said angrily and Alex just smirked._

Brittany stormed away after staring for a second more, Santana ran after frantically trying to keep up with her, but her legs were longer and she was faster. She was able to keep her in her sights though. Santana caught up with her as she exited the club. She grabbed a hold of Brittany's hand and stopped her.

"Brittany stop! Look at me, Britt, look at me." Santana pleaded to the taller blonde whose eyes were fixed on the ground.

"What the fuck was that Santana?" Brittany said once she finally looked up. She had tears of anger rolling down her cheeks.

"Brittany I didn't realize, I know how stupid this sounds but she came up and wrapped her arms around me, I just assumed that you were back from the bathroom. You have to believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you Britt! I just got you back there is no way in hell that I would do anything to lose you again. Please you have to believe me. I love you so much." Santana said, she was crying now too.

"Santana, I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have assumed anything, but neither should you! Please don't ever just assume that it is me behind you in a club! Please, promise me that, you could have gotten hurt which would have been ten times worse than what happened tonight." Brittany said pulling Santana in for a hug as the shorter girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I promise." Santana said.

"Good, I love you." Brittany said wiping both her and Santana's tears off of their faces. "Now why don't we go home and just relax. I wanna watch a movie."

"Whatever you want Brittany." Santana said taking her hand and starting to walk in the direction of their apartment, it was a nice night, nice enough to walk home.

They arrived home after the long walk and both plopped down on the sofa in the spacious living room. Santana turned on the TV and started flipping through the movie channels while Brittany silently snuggled into her side. She finally settled on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1, which always seemed to be on.

"San?" Brittany said a few minutes later.

"Mhm?" Santana answered looking down at the blonde.

"I was thinking." she started.

"Okay..."

"I want to get a job." Brittany said after a minute, Santana let out a sigh.

"That's great, B. What kind of job do you want?"

"Well the other day I was out shopping and I saw this sign for open auditions for a new dance teacher at one of the local performing arts high schools." Brittany said.

"Brittany that's great! You should so do it, you would make an amazing dance teacher!" Santana said happily. "When do you have to go for your audition?"

"Monday, I already have a routine prepared and everything." Brittany said excitedly. She seemed very happy at the thought of dancing again.

"Britt! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier, you seem to have this all planned out." Santana said, slightly offended that her girlfriend had failed to mention this to her sooner.

"Well I was going to but then I started to think what if I don't get it, I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. But I feel really good about my routine and I want this so bad." Brittany said.

"Brittany, I wouldn't be disappointed in you! Ever!" Santana said, "You are definitely going to get this job because you are amazing!"

"Thanks San." Brittany smiled before placing a kiss on Santana's cheek.

xxx

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you B?" Santana asked for the 50th time that morning.

"Santana listen to me. I will be fine, I am going to go to my audition on my own because I am a big girl. Then I am going to pick Kyle up from school and we will be home for dinner okay? Stop worrying you are making me more nervous." Brittany said from across the breakfast table.

"Sorry, sorry. I just... I'm... okay." Santana said defeated and Brittany giggled as she sipped her coffee.

"Alright baby, I am going to go now. Promise me that you won't follow me?" Brittany said with a wink.

"Oh shut up you." She said with a laugh before pulling Brittany in for a hug.

"San, if you break me now I won't be able to make it to the audition." Brittany said, Santana had been squeezing her very hard.

"Sorry." she said again. "Good Luck! I love you baby."

"I love you too San. I'll see you later." Brittany said as she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder before leaving the apartment.

The second the door closed Santana jumped up from the table and ran to her bedroom. There was more than one reason that she was so nervous for today. She quickly changed into presentable clothes, Mercedes was going to be here in about fifteen minutes. The doorbell rang just as Santana was picking out her jacket. She grabbed one at random along with a pair of shoes and her purse and ran to the front door.

"Hey Cedes!" she greeted the other woman with a tight embrace.

"Jesus Christ Santana calm the hell down. I'm surprised Britt didn't admit you to the hospital for having a heart attack!" Mercedes said pulling away from the hug.

"Shut up, I am nervous. Do you think it is too soon?" Santana asked seriously as she locked the door behind her.

"Santana you need to take a deep breath right now. You also need to stop talking. We are going to go get some breakfast and we can talk there okay?" Mercedes said, trying not to laugh at her friends insecurities.

"Fine."

"That is talking Santana Marie Lopez!" Mercedes said.

Santana shook her head but fell silent. She and Mercedes walked about ten minutes to the diner and immediately were seated at their usual table. Santana opened her mouth to speak but Mercedes held up her hand and motioned for Santana to look at her menu first. After a painstaking ten minutes Mercedes finally spoke again.

"Okay, now what are you worried about San?"

"Is it too soon?" Santana said.

"Santana, you want my honest opinion?" Mercedes asked and the latina just nodded her head. "You two were meant to be together, _forever._ When we all thought that she was dead we were so worried about you because even back then when you were bitching everyone out in high school we all knew that you two were meant to be together. You are soulmates. We all knew that you two would be the couple that lasted, and now that you have her back I am surprised that you didn't ask me to do this with you sooner. It is not too soon, you are ready. You love her, she loves you, Kyle loves her, she loves Kyle, you both have always loved each other."

"Really?" Santana asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Really. Now eat up. I wantz to gets my engagement ring shoppings on!" Mercedes said in her best Lima Heights Adjacent voice, causing the latina to giggle.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi all, I know I am terrible! I have no excuses except overwhelming senior year and college applications! I really do apologize for the wait and hope that you enjoy the following chapter. I will try really hard to get another chapter up sooner!**_

_**A C one- as do I, as do I**_

_**Callie1121- thank you!**_

_**luceroadorada- thanks!**_

_**Celieera- me too!**_

_**gleeeeeeeek89- I love Kyle too! thanks!**_

_**OTHangels- why thank you!**_

_**Dolfenluvr- oh epic it will be**_

_**D- quite right, D, quite right**_

_**Very Big Fan- hahaha I always enjoy your ramblings!**_

_**Cyan55-me too!**_

_**emciegie- haha yay!**_

_**icesk8r- they do deserve to be happy, I agree**_

_**Guest- thank you!**_

_**Gryall- hahaha**_

_**RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1- hahah here ya go!**_

* * *

Brittany smiled to herself as she left the school, she had been told within minutes of finishing her audition that she received the job as their new dance teacher. She was now walking down the street to pick up Kyle, whose school was very close. She couldn't wait to get home to tell Santana, she was now going to get to dance everyday and get paid for it. She reached Kyle's preschool within ten minutes.

"Hello Ms. Pierce, let me go grab Kyle for you." the receptionist of the high end preschool, Linda, said.

"Thanks Linda." Brittany said with a smile. It made her very happy that she was now able to pick him up from school. Santana had contacted the school to let them know that Brittany was able to take Kyle home.

"Momma!" Kyle squealed excitedly as he came into the room with Linda.

"Hey buddy, ready to go home?" Brittany asked picking him up in a hug.

"Yup!" he smiled as Brittany set him down, though kept a firm hold on his hand.

"So do you want to walk home today or take a cab?" Brittany asked, hoping that the boy wouldn't want to walk today.

"Ummm lets take a cab." he said and Brittany smiled, that way she could get home faster to tell Santana her good news.

"Cab it is." she said and hailed one quickly.

xxx

Santana was sitting in her office staring at her computer. She was meant to be working on her latest novel but she was entirely too distracted. All day she had been thinking about Brittany and her audition. She knew that Brittany was a phenomenal dancer, but still she had been worried all day long. Glancing at the clock for the fifth time in the past hour she noticed that Brittany and Kyle should be home any minute now.

The clock wasn't the only thing that Santana had been shooting glances at lately, she had also found herself staring at the top drawer of her desk. Sitting safely in the locked drawer was a small black box with a beautiful diamond ring nestled inside. She and Mercedes had found it this morning, Santana had known instantly that it was the perfect one. Just as she was about to pull it out and admire it once again she heard the door to the apartment open and little feet running towards the direction of her office.

"Mami!" Kyle yelled as he burst into her office a minute later.

"Hola mijo!" she said standing up and giving her son a hug. "Donde esta tu Momma?"

"Kitchen!" he said happily taking her hand and led her down the hallway to their large kitchen.

Brittany was standing in front of the fridge with her back to them, Kyle let go of Santana's hand and ran to the living room to watch TV. Santana stood staring at her girlfriend for a moment before clearing her throat to let Brittany know that she was now in the room. Brittany turned around slowly, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"How did it go?" Santana asked anxiously.

"They loved me! I start next week!" Brittany said excitedly, and Santana's face broke into a large grin as she surged forward to kiss her girlfriend.

"I knew you would get it! I told you babe!" Santana said as she pulled away. "This calls for a celebration! Let's go out for dinner, come on my treat."

"Of course, where to?" Brittany smiled as she played with Santana's hand.

"Wherever you want, this is your night Britt." she said with a smile.

"Hmmm, lets go to the usual place, I love the patio there so much." Brittany replied.

"Sure thing, I'll go change. Why don't you make sure Kyle is ready." Santana said and walked into their bedroom.

She was having an internal debate while she picked out her outfit for dinner. She didn't know whether or not to bring the ring. Was tonight the right night? Did she want to do it with people around? With Kyle there? No, she thought, not tonight. She would wait a little while longer, she wanted to make it as special as she possibly could. So she quickly picked out an appropriate outfit and fixed her hair and makeup and replaced her glasses with her contacts. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she walked back into the living room where she saw her son and girlfriend engaged in a very heated discussion about the best episode of SpongeBob SquarePants.

"Well I agree with Kyle, the episode when SpongeBob has to work at the Chum Bucket is much better than the episode with the fry cook games." Santana said.

"You are just saying that." Brittany said and stuck her tongue out at Santana.

"Nope, that was always my favorite, ever since we were kids." she replied honestly. "Why do you think its Kyle's favorite?"

"Fine, I lose, I get it." Brittany said in defeat.

"HAHA! I win!" Kyle said loudly and wore a signature Lopez smirk.

"Fine, fine you win, I guess that means I will have to buy you ice cream after dinner." Brittany said.

"Yes!" Kyle said excitedly.

"Now, lets get going please." Santana said.

Brittany and Kyle followed her to the front door, quietly talking about how Santana was being a bossy pants. Santana couldn't help but giggle at this, it was adorable to watch Brittany interact with her, _their_, son. Santana thought that it was about time that she made Brittany one of Kyle's legal guardians. She would ask her tonight, Santana thought. They pulled out of the fancy apartment complex in Santana's cherry red BMW convertible and made their way to their usual restaurant.

They arrived about ten minutes later and were taken to their usual table in the back part of the outdoor patio. Kyle sat in the chair on the end of the table on the left and Brittany and Santana took a seat on either side of him. The waiter set down their menus and took their drink orders quickly before leaving them in peace. They were quiet for a few minutes while the two adults looked over their menus and Kyle colored furiously on his kids menu.

"What are you gonna get babe?" Santana asked as she set her menu down in front of her.

"Chicken Caesar Salad. You?" she asked.

"New York Strip and French Fries." Santana smiled, she loved the steak here and always had to have french fries with it.

"Of course," Brittany smiled "What about you Little Man?"

"Chicken Nuggets and French Fries, duh Momma!" Kyle said.

"Why did I even ask." Brittany said shaking her head, the boy couldn't get enough chicken nuggets, or french fries for that matter, just like Santana.

A few minutes later they placed their orders. They talked mostly about nothing and Kyle continued to color away. After a few minutes of coloring Kyle stopped suddenly, looked up and asked a question that made both women freeze.

"Momma, how come you are here now, I thought Mami said I was never gonna be able to meet you." he said.

"Well I didn't think I was going to be able to move to New York." Brittany said after a minute of silence.

"Where did you used to live?" Kyle continued his questions.

"Colorado and then California." she said in almost a whisper.

"Which one first?"

"Colorado."

"Why'd you leave?" Kyle asked.

_Shit! What do I say now, I can't tell him the truth, San! Help! _Brittany thought, but Santana was no help she looked like she was in shock. Now she found herself thinking back to what really made her leave Colorado.

_ Brittany was walking down the streets of Colorado on the way back to the house that she shared with Grant and Katherine, her "parents". It was about half past five in the evening, and it was freezing cold. Brittany had never minded the cold weather and that is why she didn't object when the people from Witness Protection suggested Denver as a place to relocate her to._

_ She also enjoyed walking in this weather, many people found it odd but Brittany loved it. It gave her time to think and she loved that she could see her breath when she breathed. She was almost back to her house when she saw someone who looked just like Santana. She did a double take, but the woman was not her Santana. Now Brittany was thinking of her girlfriend, if she could still call her that._

_ Brittany tried not to think of Santana a lot but failed miserably. She found herself thinking of her at least once a day, and she usually ended up getting very depressed after. All she wanted was for Santana to know that she was alive and safe. She hated the idea of the love of her life thinking that she was dead. She knew Santana better than anyone else and she knew that her "death" was not something that the latina would get over in a short amount of time at all._

_ Brittany thought of how Santana must have felt at her funeral. She would have sat with her parents, Brittany's parents and brother. She wondered how she felt in school without Brittany, what the Glee Club did to help her, because they were probably the only ones who would know how. Brittany wished more than anything that she could just go back and find Santana, kiss her, hold her one more time. That was not possible though and Brittany told herself to get Santana out of her mind because she was turning onto her street now and didn't want Katherine and Grant to know that she was upset. She turned into the driveway of her house and heard a mans voice._

_ "Brittany!" they called, Brittany froze in her tracks. No one in Colorado knew her by that name._

_ She turned around and felt a chill in her body that had nothing to do with the freezing cold weather of Denver in January. It was Dan, he was here for her, he had found her somehow. She knew that there was nothing that she could do, she was stuck. Dan raised his gun and fired, Brittany felt the bullet pierce her collarbone area and she fell into the snow. Dan quickly scurried away and Brittany heard Grant and Katherine sprinting towards her. She felt the black taking over and her last coherent thought was of Santana._

"I didn't like the cold." Brittany told the boy as their food arrived.

Santana stared off into space then remembering the first day that she went back to school after Brittany had "died".

_"I can't Mami." Santana told her mother as she sat on her bed, she was supposed to be going back to school today. She had been absent for week and a half._

_ "Yes you can mija. Britt wouldn't want you sitting around at home being sad! She hated when you were sad, she is probably sad watching you right now." her mother said, she too was missing the vivacious blonde._

_ "Mami, please don't make me go." Santana pleaded, tears forming in her brown eyes._

_ "You have to baby." her mother said._

_ After much persuasion and the promise that she would pick her up if it got to be too much, Lucy got Santana to agree to go to school. She dropped her off and waited to see her walk into the school. Lucy also noticed that everyone in the parking lot stared at her as she walked into the main hallway, most of the looks were sympathetic and a few others were confused since she wasn't wearing her Cheerios uniform._

_ Santana walked to her locker and felt the eyes of everyone in the hallway following her. She felt a lump in her throat as she opened the door to her locker and saw a picture of herself and Brittany sitting together. She quickly grabbed her books and shoved them in her bag. She ignored the calls of people and walked straight into Sue's office._

_ "I am quitting the Cheerios, here is my uniform." she said in a monotone voice as she set a bag down on Sue's desk._

_ "Santana!" Sue said, her voice sad._

_ Santana didn't turn around she just walked out and towards Mr. Schue's office. She found him in there on his computer. He looked up and smiled sadly as she entered the office._

_ "Hi Santana." he said._

_ "Hi." she said. "Can I sit?"_

_ "Of course, do you want to talk?" he asked kindly._

_ "I think I want to quit Glee." she said in a voice barely above a whisper. She really did love the club and everyone in it, it just brought way too many memories along with it._

_ "Santana, I can't let you do that. I get where you are coming from, but I don't think that it would be a good idea, I think that being in Glee with your friends will be good for you. Please try for a few weeks and if it still makes you feel uncomfortable then I will allow you to quit but I don't think it is wise." he answered and the bell rang. "Now come on its time for first period, which as you know is Glee today."_

_ She walked into the choir room a few minutes after he did and was met with many teary hugs and kisses on the cheek. In that moment she knew that Mr. Schue had been right, she did need this. She needed the support of her friends, her family._

"That food was really yummy Mami!" Kyle said, snapping Santana out of her memories.

"I agree, glad that you liked it mijo." she said trying to sound cheerful and not depressed like she was now feeling. She looked over and saw Brittany looking at her with concern in her eyes, Santana shot her a genuine smile and got one back in return. Though she had been depressed in her memory, she was happy now. Brittany was here with her and everything was right again.

They paid there bill and left the restaurant to go to the ice cream shop that was right next door. They bought their ice cream and sat down and watched as Kyle put toppings on his, they were close enough to see him but far enough away that they couldn't tell that he was speaking to the man next to him. The man left and Kyle finished putting crushed oreos on his ice cream before returning to the table.

"Momma! That man said he knew you! He said to tell you he said hi, he was Dan from Colorado." Kyle said happily and began to eat his ice cream while Brittany dropped hers on the table and her eyes widened in fear.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello! Much quicker update than the last time! Good news, I got accepted into my first college last night! AND I have reached 240 reviews! You guys rock! I'm not so sure about how well this chapter turned out, don't be afraid to throw some constructive criticism my way! Anyway here is chapter 19!**  
_

_**Naya's Girl- haha maybe**_

_**luceroadorada- ooo shit is right**_

_**Callie1121- why thank you old friend!**_

_**proudlyso9210- thank you very much!**_

_**WWTGGD- yes i agree**_

_**OTHangels- here you are :)**_

_**xxGleek 4-ever Fanxx- here is more!**_

_**Celieera- cross those fingers, and toes while your at it**_

_**courtneyyj14- thank you!**_

_**Dolfenluvr- you'll see**_

_**dinna agron forves- lol thanks!**_

_**Val- haha thank you?**_

_**coleslawvinnii- wow, all in a day? That's awesome!**_

_**DrNahhamy- i do :) and thank you very much, glad you are enjoying it!**_

_**emciegie- hahahaha i agree i agree**_

_**shayshay2004- thank you so much!**_

_**Very Big Fan- I have missed you too! haha maybe I should write you into the story, and if I ever want to have a beta, you will definitely be top of the list my friend!**_

_**whenyouhavetoday- wow thanks so much!**_

_**Guest- thank you!**_

* * *

_"Momma! That man said he knew you! He said to tell you he said hi, he was Dan from Colorado." Kyle said happily and began to eat his ice cream while Brittany dropped hers on the table and her eyes widened in fear._

"It's time to go." Brittany said standing up abruptly.

Santana looked at her girlfriend and saw the intense fear that was in her eyes and didn't question it. She stood up and grabbed Kyle's hand telling him that it was late and he could finish his ice cream in the car. They walked quickly to Santana's car, all the while Brittany was looking over her shoulder, to the left, to the right and everywhere around her. This did not go unnoticed by Santana, who was becoming increasingly worried.

Brittany was lost in thought the entire ride home, to Santana this probably seemed odd. Brittany had never told Santana about the man who had shot her, Dan. She didn't know his name, who he was or what he was capable of, she hadn't wanted to scare her. She knew that if he knew where she was and that she was back with Santana and that she cared about her and Kyle more than anything they were in danger.

When they arrived back at their apartment Santana hurriedly put Kyle to bed, though he put up a fight. While Santana was doing this Brittany paced the living room. _I should leave, I don't want to but I can't put them in danger, I love them too much. Its me that he wants, _Brittany thought. Santana walked out and wrapped her arms around Brittany from behind, Brittany didn't hear her coming and jumped a mile in the air when she felt hands around her waist.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry." Santana murmured and after a minute of silence added, "Britt, what the hell is going on?"

At that Brittany broke down.

"Its him! He is supposed to be dead! This is not okay, this cannot be happening, I thought that all of this was over and then poof there he is, talking to Kyle! He talked to Kyle!" Brittany said as she resumed her pacing.

"Who Britt? Who? The man who shot you?" Santana asked frantically as Brittany quickened her pace.

"They told me he was dead! How is this happening? They told me that he was dead and that I could come find you. They told me that I would be safe, that you would be safe. They lied! He is here, how the hell did he find me? How did he know where I am? I'm not safe, you aren't safe! Kyle isn't safe!" Brittany said, her voice kept getting louder and the quieter and then louder again. "I have to leave, you aren't safe!"

"Brittany Susan Pierce stop right there! You are not going anywhere!" Santana said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Santana, I will not put you and Kyle in danger! If I stay here, he will come. I know the way that he works, he will use you or Kyle against me, hell he may even use you both and I am not prepared to let that happen, not a chance!" Brittany countered.

"NO! I lost you once already to this man and I refuse to let that happen again! I will not go through the amount of pain and sadness that I went through six years ago. I cannot live without you, especially now that I know you are alive and okay! You can't come back, stay for a while, make me fall deeper in love with you, make my son love you and then just leave! No Brittany, just no! You cannot go, I won't let you! I can't lose you again!" Santana said, tears no falling freely from her chocolate eyes.

"Santana, I am so sorry that you had to go through what you went through. I can't even imagine how it must have felt for you because I know that if I thought that you were dead, I wouldn't be able to function, and that is exactly why I need to leave! I can't let him use you and Kyle against me. This man is absolutely ruthless Santana."

"You can't go! This is not fair! This isn't how this was supposed to go! What am I going to do if you leave Brittany? Huh? What would I tell Kyle? Mercedes? Sam? What would I do with the ring? This is not how this was supposed to happen! I was going to plan it perfectly, everything was supposed to be special and perfect! Now I am basically shouting it at you." Santana said, her tears falling quicker now.

"Santana...what are you saying?" Brittany asked, she momentarily forgot about everything else that was going on and focused on what Santana had just said. Had she said a _ring_?

"I'm saying that we were supposed to spend forever together! I was going to ask you to marry me and you were going to say yes! We were going to get married and you were going to be Kyle's legal guardian, and this is not how I wanted to tell you any of this, but please stay Brittany, stay and have this life with me! We can call your friends at Witness Protection and they can help us, you can stay here with us. Please Brittany, I love you so much, please." Santana begged.

Brittany stood frozen in her place. She wanted nothing more than to fling herself into Santana's arms and tell her that she wanted that life, but something was stopping her. Maybe Santana was right though, maybe they could call Grant and Katherine and everything would be fine. Maybe, just maybe Brittany could have that life. She wanted to try, she needed to try because she had never seen Santana like this before and it was a very scary sight to witness.

"I do want that life." Brittany said. "I want nothing more than to be your wife and to be Kyle's legal guardian. I really do, and maybe your right. Maybe Grant and Katherine can help us."

"Are you saying..." Santana said, a shimmer of hope gleaming in her wet eyes.

"Yes! I want to marry you, I want to be with you forever." Brittany replied.

Santana took in a deep breath and then flung herself at Brittany with a force that knocked them both to the ground. This cause Brittany to giggle a little before kissing Santana on the lips. After a few minutes Santana pulled away and saw a pout on Brittany's face.

"I have a ring." Santana said with a huge smile.

"Well I would love to see that, Ms. Lopez." Brittany replied coyly.

Santana stood up and offered her hand to Brittany, she took it and Santana helped her up off the ground. Santana led her to her office where she pulled out the small box and opened it showing Brittany the beautiful diamond ring inside. Brittany gasped at the sight and smiled widely as Santana slid it onto her ring finger.

"Santana it is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"I love you Brittany." Santana said.

"I love you too, Santana."

"I know that it isn't a traditional proposal and so I want to do something that isn't really traditional of an engagement night. I am so exhausted, do you think that we can just lay in bed and cuddle?" Santana asked, hoping that her fiancé would agree.

"Anything for you." Brittany replied kissing Santana softly for a few moments before walking with her back to their bedroom.

They cuddled together for a while, just talking about nothing and at sometimes not talking at all. After about an hour Santana started to get really tired, Brittany chuckled and told her that she loved her and to go to sleep. Another fifteen minutes later her breath evened out and Brittany knew that she was asleep.

Brittany was still wide awake. What had she just done? She had just put Santana into even greater danger than she was in before. By agreeing to marry her it told Dan that this was the perfect person to use to get to her, the one person she cared about more than any other. _I'm such an idiot, _Brittany thought, _I have to leave._

Brittany made up her mind, Santana' s and Kyle's safety was the most important thing in the world to her, she wouldn't risk it for anything. She quietly and carefully untangled herself from Santana and walked to her closet. She threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and grabbed one of Santana's hoodies. After she changed she threw an extra set of clothes in a back pack along with some cash, and a bottle of water from the kitchen. She left her bag on a stool in the kitchen and wrote a note to Santana.

After finishing the note she walked back into their bedroom and left it on her side of the bed. She bent over and softly kissed Santana's forehead. She felt tears sliding down on her face and forced herself to walk out of the bedroom. After closing the door quietly she made her way to Kyle's room. She stood there and watched him sleep peacefully for a few moments before walking over to his bed and kissing him on the cheek. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open as she did so.

"Momma?" he said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing baby boy, just go back to sleep. I love you, always remember that." Brittany said, her tears flowing harder.

"Are you crying?" Kyle asked.

"No baby, I love you."

"Love you too Momma. Night." Kyle said as he rolled back on his side and fell back asleep.

Brittany took one last look at him before leaving his bedroom and heading for the kitchen. She grabbed her back pack, took a final look around the apartment and walked out, locking the door behind her.

xxxx

Santana stirred and looked at the clock, 6 AM. She groaned and rolled over trying to find Brittany's body to snuggle into. She didn't find it though, instead lying on her side of the bed was a piece of white paper with some very familiar handwriting. Santana picked it up and began to read:

_Dear Santana,_

_ I am so sorry that I left. I know that you will probably be heartbroken and hate me after this but you need to understand that I am doing this for the safety of you and _our_ son. Dan is ruthless and viscous and would stop at nothing to get to me and so I needed to be as far from those I love as possible._

_ I took the ring that you gave me because I still one day intend to marry you and become Kyle's legal Momma. I love you more than you will ever know Santana and I want you to remember that forever, even if you hate me after this._

_ Call Grant and Katherine, they will have a plan, and will keep you safe._

_I love you,_

_Brittany_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello! Here is chapter 20! I have to say, you guys are amazing, 27 reviews on that last chapter? Incredible! Thank you all sooo much!**  
_

_**HeyaBrittana95- yes, OMG indeed**_

_**whenyouhavetoday- glad that you love it!**_

_**CarlyDanielle- thanks so much, I keep meaning to finish Sick, and Forever is giving me some writers block unfortunately :(**_

_**ana- you'll have to wait and see...**_

_**D- hmmm i wonder**_

_**anon- but alas i did**_

_**azwildcats- lol me too!**_

_**Santanalover16- I know, here ya go**_

_**Callie1121- thank you as always and I will finish Sick, Forever is giving me some writers block though!**_

_**Gryall- yes he is**_

_**Guest- you shall find out**_

_**Cyan55- lol here you are**_

_**shayshay2004- yeeesssss**_

_**loll- i know i know**_

_**RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1- yes she needs to doesn't she**_

_**icesk8r- here is the next chapter :)**_

_**luceroadorada- thank you!**_

_**OTHangels- thanks!**_

_**WhatHurtsMeMost- haha sorry**_

_**emciegie- we shall see**_

_**dianna agron forves- awww thanks!**_

_**thieee- i know right!**_

_**Dolfenluvr- hope you continue to enjoy the story**_

_**Guest- here you are**_

_**DrNahhamy- hahahaha i think that is the longest review I have ever gotten lol, you will just have to wait and see and thank you so much for enjoying and reading!**_

_** 1- lol i always enjoy rants so feel free and thanks and you'll see!**_

_**Very Big Fan- my friend, I hope you are okay from Sandy! haha i just love to make you emocional! (see i can leave comments in spanish too lol, i love that you do that!)**_

* * *

_ Santana stirred and looked at the clock, 6 AM. She groaned and rolled over trying to find Brittany's body to snuggle into. She didn't find it though, instead lying on her side of the bed was a piece of white paper with some very familiar handwriting. Santana picked it up and began to read:_

_Dear Santana,_

_I am so sorry that I left. I know that you will probably be heartbroken and hate me after this but you need to understand that I am doing this for the safety of you and our son. Dan is ruthless and viscous and would stop at nothing to get to me and so I needed to be as far from those I love as possible. _

_I took the ring that you gave me because I still one day intend to marry you and become Kyle's legal Momma. I love you more than you will ever know Santana and I want you to remember that forever, even if you hate me after this. _

_Call Grant and Katherine, they will have a plan, and will keep you safe._

_I love you,_

_Brittany_

Santana read through the paper three times, and by the third time the pen was so smudged with tear stains it was illegible. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Even though she was heartbroken right now, she knew that she would never be able to hate Brittany. She was mad, heartbroken and angry right now, but she still loved Brittany with all her heart. She forced herself up and out of bed, she could not, however, shake the eerie sense of deja vu that came when she dressed in sweat pants, a tank top, and white sweatshirt. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and covered her red eyes with her black framed glasses.

She walked quietly into the kitchen to make coffee, she noticed that the coffee was already in the machine ready to be made, all she had to do was turn it on. Also by the coffee pot she noticed another piece of paper, this one held a much shorter and less personal note, it read:

_Grant & Katherine: 603-432-7706_

Santana knew that she had to call them, and she would have to explain everything. That is something that she knew she wasn't going to be able to do without breaking down. It was something that Kyle needed to be out of the house for. Kyle, what was she going to tell her son, he had become Brittany's son as much as hers lately, he had, like his mother, taken an instant liking to the woman and she knew he was going to be heartbroken just as she was.

She was angry with Brittany, but deep down she knew that her girlfriend had only done what she had because she thought that it would make her safer. Santana had no clue where she would have gone, she wanted to know because wherever Brittany was, she was in grave danger. Dan was after her, and if the past was anything to go by, he would find her. Santana decided that she would start by calling both her and Brittany's parents. It was still to early yet, but she would call Mercedes and tell her what was going on and see if she would watch Kyle today so she could call Grant and Katherine.

She walked back into her bedroom with her cup of coffee and looked around. Brittany's things were still there, scattered all around the room like they had been the day before. But upon further inspection, some of her clothes, a backpack, her sneakers, and one of Santana's jackets were gone, as were Brittany's tooth brush, hairbrush and deodorant. It was still only 6:30 in the morning so Santana decided to clean up the bedroom. By the time she had done that it was 7:15 and she could hear Kyle running down the hallway, she put on her bravest face and smiled at him as he came bounding into the room.

"Mami!" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning mijo, how are you this morning?" she asked, trying very hard to keep her voice even.

"Good."

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"Okay, but Momma scared me when she came into my room, where is she?" Kyle asked looking around the room for Brittany.

"She, uh, had to go on a trip." Santana said, rather unconvincingly.

"When is she gonna be home?"

"Soon, baby, soon." Santana said, she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

The rest of the morning seemed to go extremely slowly, she had called Mercedes and explained everything that was going on and she had agreed to take Kyle for as long as she needed. After Mercedes had taken Kyle away she flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling while trying to will her body to go to sleep before calling her parents and Brittany's. She was unsuccessful in her bid for sleep though and decided that it was late enough for her to call her mother.

"Hola? Mija? Is everything okay, its very early?" her mother asked, her tone worried, when she picked up the phone.

Santana proceeded to explain everything that had happened in the past 24 hours, from Brittany getting the job, to her running away and everything in between.

"Mija, I am so sorry, but it seems, to me, that Britt was just trying to keep you and Kyle safe." Lucy said.

"Yes, I understand that! But she is in serious danger, and I cannot lose her again, Mami! I cannot!" she said, her voice was rather loud and she realized that the neighbors could probably hear her at this point.

"Santana honey, did you call the people from the Witness Protection Agency yet?" her mother asked.

"No." she answered.

"Well call them, they will know what to do sweetie."

"Fine, I'll talk to you later Mami." Santana said, the conversation with her mother had not been as comforting as she had hoped it would be.

"Call me when you know something, I will call the Pierce's. I love you Santana."

"Te amo tambien." she said and hung up the phone with a long and heavy sigh.

She walked back into the kitchen and retrieved the piece of paper with Grant and Katherine's telephone number on it and dialed it into her house phone. It took about three rings for the phone to be answered.

"Hello?" a male voice asked, Grant.

"Hi Grant, its Santana Lopez, Brittany's girlfriend." she said.

"Hello Ms. Lopez, what can I do for you?" he asked, his voice sounding friendly.

"Well last night we were out to dinner and..." Santana spent the next twenty minutes giving Grant an entire overview of what had happened the previous night.

"Alright Santana, I will be over to your apartment in about 15 minutes with Katherine." Grant said.

"Thank you so much." Santana said sincerely and hung up.

xxxx

Brittany lay on the hard bed in the shady motel she was staying at in New Jersey. She was staring at the ceiling and thinking of Santana, and Kyle. She knew that she had done the right thing, she was only trying to protect the people that she loved, it was admirable. She hoped that Santana had listened to her though, and called Katherine and Grant, because they would be able to help. The shrill ring of the hotel room phone ripped her from her thoughts.

"Hello?" she answered, assuming it was concerning the pizza she had ordered.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany." Brittany gasped as the all to familiar voice came over the phone. "You know, the fact that you left Santana all alone was kind of stupid of you, though you wanted to protect her didn't you?"

"Don't fucking touch her!" Brittany snarled into the phone.

"Too late." Dan said, Brittany could hear the twisted smile in his voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her blood went cold, too late? Too late?

"I mean she is right here with me, aren't you _San_?"

"Don't fucking call me that." came the unmistakable voice of Santana Lopez.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi guys! I know I am terrible for leaving you on such a cliff hanger and I sincerely apologize, life just once again got in the way. But anyway here is chapter 21, I have to warn you, it gets a little dark, just so you know. Also holy crap, 32 reviews for the last chapter?! 329 follows? 193 favorites? you guys are the best!**  
_

_**WWTGGD- shits about to go down...**_

_**Callie1121- haha, thanks**_

_**Guest- sorry for the wait, glad you like it**_

_**dinna agron forves- awww wow thank you so much**_

_**luceroadorada- I apologize**_

_**coleslawvinnii- hahha glad you like it though**_

_**kittykatkiki- thank you!**_

_**Very Big Fan-hahaha love you and your hispanic blood, mine is all irish lol but i speak espanol not gaelic...**_

_**icesk8r- no it was not, sorry**_

_**Santanalover16- here you are!**_

_**shayshay2004- because its fun...**_

_**CalmingBlue- thanks for reading**_

_**HeyaBrittana95- me too**_

_**shanayde- thank you very much!**_

_**Guest- Here you go!**_

_**Dolfenluvr- all will be revealed, patience young grasshopper **_

_**emciegie- he does need to die**_

_**Heyaarmy1- mhm sista! preach!**_

_**OTHangels- thanks **_

_**Thingsyouneed- indeed**_

_**Di7fan- you shall see**_

_**DrNahhamy- you are so awesome too!**_

_**Cyan55- i always do!**_

_** 1- thank you much**_

_**gleeeeeeeek89- but I did, and I am sorry**_

_**Lane- haha thanks!**_

_**nayariveragleek428- here ya go**_

_**eduaraat- here it is**_

_**DrNahhamy (2)- sorry, I got really busy! But I still love you!**_

_**whenyouhavetoday- hahaha sorry!**_

_**where'smynaya- all in one night? wow thanks!**_

_**Guest- here you are!**_

* * *

_ Brittany lay on the hard bed in the shady motel she was staying at in New Jersey. She was staring at the ceiling and thinking of Santana, and Kyle. She knew that she had done the right thing, she was only trying to protect the people that she loved, it was admirable. She hoped that Santana had listened to her though, and called Katherine and Grant, because they would be able to help. The shrill ring of the hotel room phone ripped her from her thoughts._

_ "Hello?" she answered, assuming it was concerning the pizza she had ordered._

_ "Brittany, Brittany, Brittany." Brittany gasped as the all to familiar voice came over the phone. "You know, the fact that you left Santana all alone was kind of stupid of you, though you wanted to protect her didn't you?"_

_ "Don't fucking touch her!" Brittany snarled into the phone._

_ "Too late." Dan said, Brittany could hear the twisted smile in his voice._

_ "What do you mean?" she asked, her blood went cold, too late? Too late?_

_ "I mean she is right here with me, aren't you San?"_

_ "Don't fucking call me that." came the unmistakable voice of Santana Lopez._

"SANTANA!" Brittany screamed into the phone, and all she was met with was Dan's cruel laughter.

"Well Brittany, I'll be in touch, have a great night. I know I will." Dan said. Just as Brittany was going to say something she heard a scream like one she had never heard come from Santana, then more laughter and the click of the other line being hung up.

"FUCK!" Brittany screamed as she slammed the phone down and fired a pillow across the room.

xxxxx

_5 hours earlier_

_ Santana was pacing the apartment waiting for Grant to arrive, Mercedes had come an hour before with a large coffee and took Kyle to her apartment. Now she was left alone with her thoughts, Grant was late, and Santana didn't take that as a good sign. She had tried to sit down and watch TV but that just made her more anxious. She decided that maybe she should call him back, she got out her phone and just as she was about to dial the doorbell rang. She made it to the door faster than she ever thought she could move. Grant was standing there looking grim, which didn't help Santana's worries._

_ "We need to go to the office." Grant said in a very monotone voice._

_ "Where's Katherine? Why are we going to the office?" Santana asked confused, Grant had said that he and Katherine would come to her apartment. "Is something wrong?"_

_ "No, everything is fine, just come with me please." _

_ Santana nodded in agreement, grabbed her jacket and followed Grant out the door, looking it behind her. Grant was silent as they walked down to the parking garage after they exited the elevator. Santana let the older man lead her to his stereotypical black SUV, and slid in the front seat without a word._

_ "Where's Kyle?" Grant asked after driving for a few moments._

_ "With my best friend Mercedes and her husband Sam." Santana responded quietly as she watched the city rush by her window._

_ "Good, we may be a while." Grant responded._

_ Santana had never been to the Witness Protection office before but she had expected it to be in the actual city, not outside of it. She turned to look at Grant to ask him how much longer and for the first time noticed the pained and nervous expression on his face. Her heart sunk, something was wrong, she wasn't headed to the Witness Protection office._

_ "Grant where are you taking me?" she asked in a shaky voice._

_ "I'm sorry Santana, he has Katherine, and for me to get her back he wants you, and she means more to me than anything in the world." Grant said, tears forming in his eyes as he turned down an unmarked dirt road._

_ "You can't! You can't take me to him! We have to find Brittany! He's gonna hurt her!" she yelled. She started looking around weighing her options, the car was going way to fast for her to jump out and survive plus she had absolutely no idea where she was. She was stuck in a car with a man who was supposed to help, heading towards a psychopathic murderer who wanted her girlfriend dead. She was screwed._

_ After a few minutes more of passing nothing but trees a large, old house came into view at the end of the lane. Santana knew that's where they were headed, and sure enough a few minutes later they pulled into it's long driveway and halted right in front of the front door. A man walked out as the car was put into park. Grant got out and the other man opened Santana's door._

_ "Dan cannot wait to meet you." the man stated as he literally yanked Santana from the car and pulled her over his shoulder. _

_ She began to kick and scream, but there was no one around to help her and no one to hear her. She continued to kick and scream all the way until she was set down in the house's dark and damp unfinished basement. The man sat her in a chair and proceeded to duck tape her wrists and ankles to the chair's arms and legs. The man left after he finished but not before telling her that Dan would be down momentarily. She struggled against the tape for a few minutes but it was no use, it was to strong and was now cutting into her wrists. She felt her heart sink as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs._

_ A man stood in front of her with a crazy smile firmly in place on his mouth. Santana was surprised, the man looked completely normal, even some what attractive. She had expected him to just look crazy, and the only thing that looked crazy about this man was his insane crooked smile. He was tall, about five foot ten, skinny, and had medium length brown hair with hazel eyes. Though his appearance was normal, Santana was instantly more scared than she had ever been in her entire life, more scared than when she had been attacked by Kyle's father._

_ "Good evening Santana, I have been dying to meet you." he said in a quiet, smooth, and even voice that had a definite eerie quality to it._

_ "Dan, I presume." she said with confidence she didn't know she had._

_ "I was warned that you were a feisty one Ms. Lopez, and I must say your little boy looks just like you." he said, pulling a chair from across the room over to where Santana was and sat in front of her, crossing his legs._

_ "You ever go near him again and I will kill you!" Santana screamed._

_ "Oh Santana, I would never hurt a child, no, I just needed Brittany to know that I was coming for her, thats all, I would never hurt your son, he is too cute." he said with an insane giggle. "Now, what do you say we give your beautiful fiancé a call, shall we?"_

_ "I don't know where she is." Santana answered honestly._

_ "Oh but I do, Santana, I do." he answered and pulled out his cellphone, he dialed a number and put it on speaker, but held a knife to Santana's throat and told her not to speak._

_ "Hello?" Brittany's voice came on the line and Santana let out a sigh of relief that Brittany was indeed still alive._

_ "Brittany, Brittany, Brittany." Brittany gasped causing Dan to smile. "You know, the fact that you left Santana all alone was kind of stupid of you, though you wanted to protect her didn't you?"_

_ "Don't fucking touch her!" Brittany snarled into the phone._

_ "Too late." Dan said, Brittany could hear the twisted smile in his voice._

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "I mean she is right here with me, aren't you San?" he asked her removing the knife signaling she was able to talk._

_ "Don't fucking call me that." she said, her voice came out in a growl._

_ "SANTANA!" Brittany screamed into the other line and Santana wanted to shout back but the knife was back at her throat._

_ "Well Brittany, I'll be in touch, have a great night. I know I will." Dan said. He removed the knife from Santana's throat and sliced down one side of her face with it causing her to scream out in pain. She could hear Brittany cursing on the other line as Dan hung up the phone._

_xxxx_

Present Time

"So what, are you just going to torture me? Is that why you got Grant to bring me here, is that why you took Katherine?" Santana snarled as she felt blood running her face.

"Took Katherine? What? Oh! Is that what he told you, he is smart isn't he? No, he has been working with me since the beginning, he was my best friend from childhood." Dan said with another one of his laughs. "But to your first question yes, I know the only way I will get Brittany to come to me is if she will be saving your life, so I have to put you in a position where you need to be saved don't I?"

With that Dan began to hit Santana, he hit absolutely every inch of her body, she screamed and cried but no one came to help her. After a while he stopped. She was in so much pain she couldn't process what he was doing next. He pulled out the knife again and began to go at her arm with it. He ended up carving his name, DAN, into the flesh of her arm. After he was finished with that he said,

"So you will always remember me, think of me everyday." he dropped the knife on the ground and left the semiconscious Santana in the chair in the basement alone.

xxx

"Where the hell is Santana? I'm starting to get worried." Mercedes said to Sam as Kyle slept on the couch.

"Cedes, I'm sure she is fine." Sam said trying to comfort his wife, but his years of a police officer were making his instincts tell him that something was indeed wrong.

There was a knock at the door and Sam jumped up to get it, he opened the door and there standing in front of him was Brittany.

"Brittany! What the hell is going on?" Mercedes said loudly as she ran forward and hugged Brittany.

"He has her." she said, and Mercedes stepped away. "He has Santana."

Before anyone else could say anything Brittany's cellphone, which she had just turned back on, rang. The caller ID said Santana, which meant it was him of course.

"Hello?" she said, holding on to the shred of hope that her girlfriend might actually be the one on the other line.

"Brittany! How are you this fine evening?" Dan's malicious voice asked.

"What the fuck do you want? Let her go!" Brittany all but screamed into the phone.

"I'm gonna send you a video. You might want to show it to your cop friend with the big lips." Dan said and hung up.

"What the fuck!" Brittany screamed in frustration. Her phone made a noise signaling she had a text from Santana's phone. It was the video Dan said he was sending.

"What did he send?" Sam asked.

"A video." Brittany said, and made the video full screen before pressing play. She, Sam, and Mercedes all crowded around the small screen of Brittany's Iphone.

They all gasped as they saw what the video was, it was Santana, being beaten. The video went on for ten minutes of Santana screaming, and crying, and being beaten. Brittany, Mercedes, and Sam were all crying hysterically but they couldn't look away. The video ended with Dan carving his name into the skin on Santana's left arm. Then Santana let out one final sob before the screen went black and the video was over. They all stood in silence not knowing what to do. Sam was the first to react and his police officer training kicked in.

"I'm gonna call my station, have them open an investigation and trace that call." he said running away to make the call. The other two moved into the living room where Kyle was miraculously still asleep on the couch.

Brittany sat next to him, crying silently and stroking his hair. Eventually after a few minutes he stirred and looked up. For a moment he was confused and then his eyes shone with recognition.

"Momma!" he cried launching himself into her arms, she embraced him tightly, holding on as if both, as if all three of their lives depended on it.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello! Sorry about the wait again, I for some reason just can't seem to update in a timely manner...Oh well. I hope you all had a great Holiday season and Happy New Years to everyone. I want to thank you all for the awesome amount of follows, favorites and reviews that this story has gotten so far, its incredible.**  
_

_**dianna agron forves- i'm glad that you are enjoying the story**_

_**Callie1121- again you are reading my mind! lol thank you!**_

_**gleeeeeeeeek89- :(**_

_**luceroadorada- i know :(**_

_**HeyaBrittana95- lol I'm sorry**_

_**Cyan55- hahah thank you**_

_**coleslawvinnii- here you are**_

_**Santanalover16- glad that you like it!**_

_**DrNahhamy- love your reviews haha they are amazing, once again sorry about the wait I suck at updating...**_

_**Di7fan- hmmm its all part of the plan**_

_**pallasphoenix- here it is**_

_**Very Big Fan- i like the army of ninjas idea...**_

_**whenyouhavetoday- ahh thanks, I try to write long chapters its hard though**_

_**Gryall- gooooo brittany**_

_**FrenchFan- you tell her!**_

_**icesk8r- yes, either way the story will continue**_

_**Guest- ahaha**_

_**brittanalover- glad you are loving it**_

_**Guest- I know i know**_

_**prooooobie- hahaha ohhhhh i know and i knew you would read it...**_

_**Amanda- here you go**_

_**A C one- thank you**_

_** 1- i enjoy cliffhangers...**_

_**Machine Gun Crystal- i love your name!**_

_**franzih24- thank you!**_

_**HeyItsJasmine- hahaha thats a really big compliment! **_

_**MariLovesHerBrittana08- here you go!**_

_**DrNahhamy- Well Happy New Year too you too! And look you got a present!**_

* * *

_ They all gasped as they saw what the video was, it was Santana, being beaten. The video went on for ten minutes of Santana screaming, and crying, and being beaten. Brittany, Mercedes, and Sam were all crying hysterically but they couldn't look away. The video ended with Dan carving his name into the skin on Santana's left arm. Then Santana let out one final sob before the screen went black and the video was over. They all stood in silence not knowing what to do. Sam was the first to react and his police officer training kicked in._

_ "I'm gonna call my station, have them open an investigation and trace that call." he said running away to make the call. The other two moved into the living room where Kyle was miraculously still asleep on the couch._

_ Brittany sat next to him, crying silently and stroking his hair. Eventually after a few minutes he stirred and looked up. For a moment he was confused and then his eyes shone with recognition._

_ "Momma!" he cried launching himself into her arms, she embraced him tightly, holding on as if both, as if all three of their lives depended on it._

Brittany, Mercedes and Sam were all awoken by the shrill ringing of Brittany's cell phone, Kyle just grunted in his sleep and rolled over again, the kid was a heavy sleeper. Brittany jumped up off the couch and ran to grab it from the dining room table, noticing it was 7 AM as she went. The caller ID read Grant, she was relieved, maybe he knew something. She pressed the green answer button on her phone and said:

"Grant! Oh my god, tell me you know something."

"Brittany, I just heard about Santana, I am so sorry." Grant said on the other side of the call. Katherine is checking right now to see if we can do anything."

"My friend Sam is a cop and he called everything into his station." Brittany said.

"Where are you now Britt? We will come over and stay with you."

"I'm with my friends Sam and Mercedes, and Kyle is here as well." Brittany said.

"Text me the address and Katherine and I will be over there as quick as we can." Grant said.

"Okay, bye Grant." Brittany hung up the phone and quickly texted him Mercedes and Sam's address. "Grant and Katherine, my witness protection case agents, are coming to help and make sure that we are all okay."

"Okay, that's great." Mercedes said, she was now completely awake, as was her husband.

"I'm gonna make a Dunkins run, what do you guys want?" Sam asked as he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his shoes.

"Can I come with you Uncle Sam?" Kyle said from the couch, he must have only just woken up.

"That's up to your Momma." Sam said.

Brittany thought about it, she really didn't want Kyle walking around the city with Dan out there somewhere gunning for anyone that she was close to, but on the other hand there was probably no one he would be safer with than Sam, he was a cop after all.

"Sure buddy, but make sure that you hold Uncle Sam's hand the entire time okay?" Brittany said after a little while.

"I'm a big boy! I don't need to hold his hand!" Kyle argued.

"Kyle, if you don't hold his hand than you don't get to go. It's up to you."

"Fine." he said sounding defeated.

"Good, now quickly go brush your teeth and get dressed."

"Okay," he said and walked quickly away in the direction of the bathroom.

"Sam, please make sure he is okay." Brittany said.

"Don't worry Britt, I am one of New York's finest, he will be perfectly safe with me. Now what do you two want for breakfast?"

"I'll take a plain bagel toasted with cream cheese and a coffee." Mercedes said.

"I'll have a tea with three sugars, and a coffee cake muffin." Brittany said and she walked over to her purse and tried to give Sam money which he refused to take.

"My treat Brittany." he said, shoving the money back in her wallet.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Kyle come on and hurry up or I am going to leave without you." Sam called and a few seconds later Kyle came running into the kitchen, sneakers in hand.

"Momma can you help me with my shoes?"

"Sure buddy." Brittany said and quickly tied his little blue converse.

"Thanks, see you later!" he said, took Sam's hand and the two of them walked out of the apartment.

"God Mercedes, what am I going to do?" Brittany said as soon as the door closed behind Sam and Kyle. "This is all my fault."

"Brittany Pierce, this is in no way your fault! You were in the wrong place at the wrong time years ago and you saw someone get killed and then you were shot, how does that make this your fault?" Mercedes asked her.

"It is my fault because I came back! I came back and now the crazy fucking bastard has her!"

"Brittany you thought that he was dead! There is no way that you could have known that he was actually still alive. You had to come back!" Mercedes said trying to reassure the other woman.

"I guess I just wish now more than ever that this had never happened to me." Brittany said.

xxxx

Santana was still tied to the chair in the basement, she could barely move any part of her body with out feeling a terrible jolt of pain. She could only open one of her eyes, and couldn't move either of her feet. Her left arm now had a white cloth wrapped around it, though it was stained red, which made Santana assume that the psychopath's name was still oozing blood. The cut on her face seemed to have stopped bleeding, but she could feel exactly where is was. Some part of her was still hoping that this was all just some terrible nightmare and that she would wake up in her own bed.

After mentally taking stock of her injuries she began to look around the basement that she was currently being kept captive in. There really wasn't anything in it except for the stairs that led to what she assumed was a locked door, and her in her chair. She knew that there was no way that she was going to be able to get out of the chair that she was tied to. There was a knife on the ground that was too far away for her to grab, even if she were able to move her arms and legs enough to get it. After staring at the knife on the ground for a little while she heard the door to the basement open and saw Dan start to make his way down the wooden stairs. Her blood instantly went cold and she was terrified.

"Good morning Santana!" Dan said in a chipper voice. "Nice to see that you are finally awake."

"What do you want with me now?" she asked in a very strained voice.

"Oh well I figured that you might be hungry and I thought I would be nice and clean up your wounds." he said with fake concern.

Santana hadn't even noticed that he was carrying a bag with him until now. He had a black back pack that was now on the ground next to where he stood. He seemed to be waiting for her to respond but after a while when she didn't he just opened his bag. He took out some gauze and medical tape and removed the cloth from her left arm. He then took out a bottle of what she thought was peroxide. He poured it onto her arm and cleaned her wounds. After he cleaned it he took the gauze pads and used the medical tape to hold them into place. After he finished treating the wound on her arm he tended to the one on her face and the rest of the ones on her body, it took him about twenty minutes to treat all of the cuts and bruises, he also wrapped her feet with ace bandages and iced her eye.

"There we go Santana, all better now." he said as he put the remaining supplies back in his backpack. "I just need to send a pretty picture of you all patched up to your beautiful Brittany, Kyle, Sam and Mercedes and then I will leave you some food and untie your hands." he took a phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture.

He walked forward towards Santana again and cut the rope that was keeping her hands bound. He opened his bag once more and pulled out a brown paper bag and bottle of water, he set them on Santana's lap and threw his knife into the bag.

"There you go Santana. Now what do you say?" he asked.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch." she said and spat in his face which only caused him to laugh like a maniac.

"Well, I was hoping for more of a thank you." he said and walked towards the stairs. He stopped when he was about halfway up and turned and called back to her. "Oh and Santana, you better hope that Sam and his little police officer friends stop digging around where they don't belong or he and his beautiful wife are going to get hurt next."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 23! This one is a little longer than my normal chapters so I hope that you will all enjoy it! For some reason, I cannot access all of my reviews so I cannot respond to you all individually this time but I would like to thank you all for your reviews, comments, and ideas. I would also like to thank you all for following and favoriting this story as well as me! You guys are awesome, I can't believe that this story has 351 reviews, that is nuts!**  
_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Oh and Santana, you better hope that Sam and his little police officer friends stop digging around where they don't belong or he and his beautiful wife are going to get hurt next."_

xx

Brittany, Kyle, Sam, and Mercedes had fallen into a routine the past three days. Brittany and Kyle had been staying with Sam and Mercedes, at the advice of Grant and Katherine, and would continue to stay there until this conflict was resolved. Grant and Katherine would bring take out over for dinner and stay the night, they would leave in the mornings once Sam and Kyle got back from their morning Dunkin Dounuts run. Everyday a picture would be sent to Brittany's phone of Santana, she didn't look any better today, the fourth day, than she had the day they had received the video of her being beaten. Along with the picture usually came a phone call in which Grant would tell Brittany that she would find out everything, "all in good time."

It was now Friday morning and Brittany was sitting in the living room of Sam and Mercedes house with the homeowners, Grant and Katherine. Sam was waiting on Kyle to brush his teeth and grab his jacket so that the two could make their normal Dunkin Dounuts run. They had the news on which was currently showing the weekly forecast, which was predicting the first snow of the season, though it was just the beginning of November. It had definitely been cold enough the past few days though, so they all agreed that the possibility of snow was likely.

"Ready Uncle Sam!" Kyle said running into the living room and putting his foot up on Brittany's knee so she could tie the laces of his bright red converse.

"Alright buddy, does anyone want something different today?" Sam asked as he and the little boy made their way to the door of the apartment.

"No." was said in unison and the two closed the door behind them.

"Do you think that their will be a long line today Uncle Sam?" Kyle asked as they walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"I hope not bud, but it is Friday so you never know." Sam answered.

They were both quiet as they walked hand and hand down the street towards the nearest Dunkin Donuts, which was a couple of blocks away. The weather was cold which was making both Sam and Kyle shiver and wish they had opted for warmer jackets or listened to Brittany when she had said to wear gloves and a scarf.

"It's sooo cold today." Kyle whined as they got closer to their destination.

"I know Kyle, but we're almost there."

"Do you think that it is warm wherever Mami is?" Kyle asked making Sam stop in his tracks. This was the first time that Kyle had mentioned Santana since the day after she had been taken, it was as if he knew that something was wrong and he just didn't want to make anyone upset by asking.

"Ya, I'm sure that your Mami is nice and warm, lying on a beach getting her tan on." Sam said in his best fake happy voice.

"Good, because Mami hates the snow." Kyle answered seeming satisfied enough for now with the answer he had gotten from his uncle.

"We're here little man, are you gonna do some of the orders today?" Sam asked, yesterday Kyle had expressed interest in helping Sam order and he had promised the little boy that he could help him the next time.

"YES!" Kyle answered, he got excited over the littlest things.

"Well then after you," Sam said opening the door and groaned when he saw the length of the line that was full of business men and women, cops, and construction workers getting their morning cup of coffee. "The line is long again."

"That stinks." Kyle said just focusing on the menu board, that he could not read, just like Sam always did.

After waiting in line for what felt like hours but only turned out to be fifteen minutes it was their turn. Sam quickly ordered for himself, Mercedes, Grant and Katherine before hoisting Kyle up in his arms so that he could order for himself and Brittany.

"Can I have a chocolate chip muffin and a hot chocolate please." Kyle said confidently from his uncle's arms.

"Sure can." the woman behind the counter said with a smile. "Anything else for you little man?"

"That's what Mami calls me!" Kyle said excitedly. "But she's on vacation, but I have to get Momma's tea! And her muffin!"

"What kind of muffin bud?" Sam prompted.

"Coffee!"

"Coffee cake?" the woman confirmed by asking Sam who nodded and mouthed three sugars. "Alright just give me a few minutes." she said cheerfully handing Sam his card back.

"Uncle Sam, you can put me down now!" Kyle said squirming around.

The two arrived back at the apartment another ten minutes later. Sam put the tray of drinks he was carrying down on the ground and unlocked the door to their apartment. He and Kyle walked in and put the food and drinks on the table then walked in the direction of the living room and for the second time that morning Sam stopped dead only this time Kyle did too. It took them both only a few seconds to snap out of it however.

"Cedes!" Sam yelled as he saw that his wife was tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth and Katherine was in the same position next to her, Brittany and Grant no where in sight.

"Where is Momma?" Kyle asked his head frantically whipping from side to side as if waiting for her to jump out and yell surprise.

"Grant!" Mercedes yelled as Sam finally got her out of the chair and moved onto Katherine.

"What?"

"He's working with Dan! He took Brittany!" Katherine said when the tape was removed from her mouth.

"Someone took Momma?" Kyle cried.

"Shh, its gonna be alright baby boy." Mercedes said picking him up and sitting on the couch with him in her lap.

"I want my Mami!" he cried into Mercedes' neck.

"I know baby, I know."

"What happened?" Sam asked Katherine in the kitchen.

"We were watching the news and talking and all of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Grant answered it and then four men in black came in and they jumped Brittany, Mercedes and I tried to fight back but it was no use, there were two of us against five trained and strong men. They took her to Dan, I don't know where that it but I will bet you anything that Grant has been in contact with him on his cell and probably never thought that he would be caught or a cop would become involved." Katherine said.

"Well they better be easy to come up with because there is a little boy in there who might lose both of his parents if they aren't."

xxx

Santana was still bound to the same chair but her arms were now loose, not that that was doing her any good because it killed to move the right one, she was sure that something was broken, and the left still stung and hurt to move due to the new addition to her skin. She had learned the routine that Dan seemed to have. He would come down in the morning and change her numerous bandages, and apply more ice to her eye, which she could now open, even if it did still hurt to blink. He would leave a brown paper bag on her lap and a bottle of water. The bag would have the same thing in it every day, a Chocolate Fudge Pop tart, a bag of plain Lays chips and an apple. He would leave and not return until midday when he would assist her in going to the bathroom in a tiny room in the corner of the basement that she had never noticed until the first time that he took her there. He would tie her back up and then leave. The last visit of the day would come before he went to bed, or at least that's what Santana thought. He would leave her another bottle of water and check to make sure that she was securely tied and and promise to see her the next morning. Santana had concluded that the man had some serious OCD.

The same thing happened today, Friday. Dan had visited her in the morning leaving her usual pop tart, chips, apple and water. He had seemed excited about something today though, the thought of this psychopath being excited about anything greatly frightened Santana, which was very reasonable. She was waiting for him to come down as it was midday. She knew that he should be coming any minute now. She was thinking of Kyle when the door at the top of the basement steps swung open and she hear Dan's heavy footsteps coming down.

"Santana, Santana, Santana, have I got news for you!" he said in a very jovial voice and happy face which deeply contrasted his hardened, and scary face.

"And what would that be?" she asked him in her normal snarky Santana voice.

"Oh, I believe that you are going to like it very much. I've gotten you a surprise." he said with an evil smirk, quite unlike the smirk that had become a signature Lopez look.

"What?" she asked, her voice was barely above a whisper, all her confidence was lost and her blood instantly ran cold. She no more wanted to receive a "surprise" from this man than she wanted to receive a hug from a mountain lion.

"Oh you will see shortly. I just have to get everything set up first of course." he said and walked to the other side of the basement.

Santana watched as he got another chair, just like the one that she was bound too, and more rope. He set up the rope as much as he could without a persons arms or legs there to bind it too. The only difference between the chair that Santana was in and the one that Dan was currently configuring was that the new one was definitely going to hold both someone's arms and legs, meaning that they were probably unharmed. This offered Santana a small beacon of hope, she was positive that whoever was soon to be tied to this chair was someone very important to her and she took comfort in the fact that they were probably unhurt.

"I'll be back soon with your surprise Santana." he said and left but not before throwing her a wink over one of his broad shoulders.

It was only about five minutes before she heard the door swing open and the footsteps of several people making their way down the stairs. Dan was leading them and when the last man came into view Santana gasped and was instantly deathly afraid, for a limp and clearly unconscious blonde was resting in his arms. There was blood on Brittany's forehead, it seemed as though she had been hit with something to be knocked out. The man placed her in the chair that was opposite Santana and Dan tied her in securely, the other men left leaving Dan, Santana and an unconscious Brittany.

"You fucking asshole!" Santana yelled.

"Well, that was certainly not the reaction that I was hoping for, I thought that you would be pleased that I had brought your fiancé to you." Dan said with feigned hurt. "Well I suppose then I shall leave you two alone, don't worry she will wake soon."

"She better you son of a bitch!" Santana said under her breath, but Dan heard her anyway.

He just gave her his evil smirk and made for the stairs. He was halfway up when he called back to her, "Oh and don't fret, Kyle was out with his Uncle Sam when this all went down, he and Sam are perfectly fine, though the same cannot be said of the police officer's beautiful wife."

"What the hell does that mean?" Santana yelled, instantly fearing for Mercedes. The only answer that she got was the slamming of the basement door.

"Britt, wake up! Brittany wake up!" Santana called frantically.

xxxx

"Evans, what the hell is going on in here?" Sam's precinct Captain said as he walked in to the squad room.

"I have an urgent case going on. Two of my friends have been kidnapped by a crazy gang leader that is out to kill one who he thought that he killed, then we thought he was dead so she could come back and now-"

"Wow, Evans slow the hell down and explain this to me."

"It's quite a long story, sir."

"Give me the quickest version you've got." the Captain said.

"Okay well in high school I had these two friends, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, they were girlfriends. Anyway, one night Britt was walking home from Santana's house when she heard something. It turns out it was this gang member, Dan, and he was shooting someone. He turns around and sees Brittany, and shoots her and she died. Flash forward to about six months ago, Brittany shows up on Santana's doorstep alive and well. Turns out that she lived, and was put in witness protection. The Dan guy tracked her down in Colorado and shot her again there, but she lived and they relocated to California where she was until she got the news that Dan was dead. So she got out of the program and came here to New York to find Santana. Turns out that Dan wasn't dead, and he took Santana. Brittany and Kyle, Santana's son and that's a different story, came to stay with us. Dan sent Britt a video of him torturing Santana and I tried to trace it and keep all of this quiet here because I didn't want Dan to find out but that all changed. This morning Kyle and I were getting everyone breakfast and when we got back to my apartment my wife and one of Brittany's two WITSEC agents were tied up to chairs. Brittany and the other one were gone, it turns out that the other one was childhood best friends with Dan and had been working with him the whole time. So now Dan has both Santana and Brittany and I need to get them back." Sam said and took a deep breath.

"That's quite the story Evans, don't you think that this is something that the Feds should be handling though?" Captain Marshall asked him.

"No! Sir, I have this!" Sam insisted.

"Evans, I get that you don't want to give up the credit for this one but-"

"Sir, this has nothing to do with the credit. This is about me getting my friends home alive and safe to their son!"

"I'm sorry Sam, but I have to call the FBI in on this one." the Captain answered.

xxx

Santana had fallen asleep at some point while waiting for Brittany to stir in her chair. She was awoken from her restless sleep however by Brittany calling her name in a scared and confused tone, though there was the slightest hint of relief there as well. Santana's eyes flung open at the sound of Brittany saying her name.

"Brittany!" Santana said relieved to see that she was indeed still alive. "What the hell happened? Why are you here?"

"Ugh." Brittany said squinting her eyes and trying to think. "Grant!" she called out. "Grant, he is working with Dan! He came in while Kyle and Sam were getting food and they attacked us! I don't know what they did to Mercedes or Katherine! I was knocked out so I couldn't fight back. How could he do that?"

"He's the one who brought me here too. He's been working with Dan all along." Santana responded.

"I can't believe it," she said shaking her head, then as if she remembered where they were and what had happened she cried, "Oh God, San are you alright? You look terrible."

"Believe it or not this is better than she looked a few days ago." came Dan's voice from the doorway at the top of the basement stairs. He started walking down the stairs, and both Brittany's and Santana's eyes were trained on the gun that he was carrying in his hand. "I have been treating her and her wounds are healing nicely, well as nicely as they can without stitches of course, but Santana didn't want me to do those, but then again I do not blame her on that."

"Please don't kill me." Brittany pleaded as Dan neared with the gun.

"Oh don't worry Brittany I do not plan on shooting you tonight, no, I will however be giving the two of you some information as to how this is all going to work though."

"What do you mean how this is going to work?" Santana asked.

"Oh well you obviously both know that I want Brittany dead very badly, but I have had some bad luck in that area, so I will not be the one to kill Brittany." he said, evil smirk appearing on his twisted face.

"What do you mean?" Brittany whispered.

"Santana is going to do it." Dan said calmly.

"Not a fucking chance in hell would I ever do that you sick bastard! Tu estas loco, tu estas loco!" Santana yelled.

"Oh don't worry Santana, when you see just exactly what I have in store for you, you will do absolutely anything that I say, including killing Brittany. Well, I shall see you too in the morning. Sleep well, I know I will."


	24. Chapter 24

_**I don't even have any excuses that would suffice here. I am so sorry, I used to be much better at updating, I swear! I will try very hard to update in a timely manner from now on. I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter and once again I am sorry for the wait! Review!**_

* * *

"Oh well you obviously both know that I want Brittany dead very badly, but I have had some bad luck in that area, so I will not be the one to kill Brittany." he said, evil smirk appearing on his twisted face.

"What do you mean?" Brittany whispered.

"Santana is going to do it." Dan said calmly.

"Not a fucking chance in hell would I ever do that you sick bastard! Tu estas loco, tu estas loco!" Santana yelled.

"Oh don't worry Santana, when you see just exactly what I have in store for you, you will do absolutely anything that I say, including killing Brittany. Well, I shall see you too in the morning. Sleep well, I know I will."

"What the hell did he mean? There is no way that I would ever kill you!" Santana said after a while in silence, Dan had left about five minutes ago.

"I know Santana, I know. But I think I know what he meant..." she said sadly.

"What?" Santana asked dreading the answer that her fiancee was about to give her.

"Kyle. He's going to make you choose between me and Kyle." Brittany said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No. No, he wouldn't...would he?" Santana asked, her heart sinking deep down in her chest.

"Yes, I think that he would." Brittany answered.

xxxx

"Uncle Sammy?" Kyle asked. He had barely said anything since they had discovered that Brittany had been taken by Grant to Dan.

"Ya buddy?" Sam asked, just happy to hear the young boys voice.

"Do you think that Mami and Momma are going to be okay?" he asked, this is not what Sam had been expecting the boy to say.

"Yes, I'm sure that they are fine buddy." Sam said, trying to put on his best fake happy voice.

"Your lying." the little boy said sadly, burying his head into his uncle's chest.

"Kyle, I promise you that I will try to do everything that I can to make sure that they are okay, alright?"

"Yes." the little boy said, trying to hold back his own tears, he was so much like Santana some times.

The doorbell rang and Sam and Kyle heard Mercedes running to answer it. Sam got instantly nervous and told Kyle to stay where he was while he went to help his wife. Sam realized that his nervousness was unwarranted when he saw who was at the door, it was Carlos and Lucy Lopez and Molly and James Pierce. Lucy was currently embracing Mercedes and Molly flung herself at Sam when he came into view. Mercedes and Sam hugged all of their friends parents before leading the four into the living room where their grandson was sitting.

"Abuela!" Kyle screamed and ran forward and launched himself into Lucy's arms. "I miss my Mami, Abuela."

"I know bebe, I know." she whispered gently stroking his hair, in an attempt to calm the little boy down.

"Mami and Momma are both gone." Kyle cried, the little boy's words broke the hearts of everyone in the room.

"They'll be back Kyle, I promise." Molly said, speaking up for the first time.

"I hope so." Kyle said, he curled back into his grandmother and closed his eyes.

xxxx

"Well hello my two lovebirds!" Dan said as he descended into the basement when he spoke. "I trust that you slept well, as I predicted, I slept quite marvelously."

"Slept great thanks, really looking forward to my pop tart this morning." Santana lied.

"That, Santana, is wonderful, I was worried that you wouldn't be able to sleep." he said.

Santana stared at him as he rummaged around in his backpack and wondered if he was just playing along with her, or he was so deluded that he actually believed her, she honestly could not tell. She was starting to lean more towards seriously deluded. Just like every morning he brought out her usual food, and today he had an extra brown bag for Brittany. She looked at it suspiciously, but when she saw Santana opening hers and taking the contents out, Brittany copied.

"Now, shall we continue our discussion from last night, I can give you a little more motivation." he said, a hint malice in his voice, the malice is what scared Santana and Brittany the most.

"And what is that?" Santana asked, Brittany seemed like she wasn't able to speak at the moment.

"I'll be back, I need to go gather some equipment first." he said and then ascended up the stairs to the main floor of the of house.

"What the hell do you think he is getting?" Brittany asked, speaking for the first time.

"I honestly have no idea." Santana answered.

"How do you talk to him like that, I can't even look at him?" Brittany said. "After what he has done to you, how can you sit there and provoke him?"

"It's how I am, its how I've always been, this is what happens when I get scared." Santana answered honestly.

"Well it scares me." Brittany said simply, and before she could elaborate they heard the door at the top of the stairs swing open.

This time, Dan was not alone. There were two other men with him, one was carrying a large flat screen television monitor, the other had a laptop and speakers, and Dan had a bunch of wires and cords. Brittany was confused, and had no clue what they could be doing, but her fiancee on the other hand, had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen. Santana didn't want to say anything though, because she didn't want to freak Brittany out. They didn't say anything to either Brittany or Santana, they just began to set everything up. It took about 45 minutes, or what Santana judged to be 45 minutes, to set up the equipment.

"Thank you gentlemen, if you could now leave me and these lovely ladies alone." Dan said. The other two nodded and left the basement.

"So what, are we going to watch Harry Potter or something?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"No, as much as I enjoy the film adaptation of Ms. Rowling's genius, we are going to be viewing something much more entertaining." he said with a crazy smile.

"And what is that?" Brittany asked, speaking directly to him for the first time.

"Aww, Brittany, I had forgotten just how beautiful your voice was. And you shall see in a moment." Dan said as he began to type things on his laptop and ran a cord from it to the large plasma monitor that was sitting on a makeshift TV stand.

He switched the TV on and the picture that filled the screen was instantly recognized by both women. The screen was divided into four different pictures. It was showing an apartment, an apartment that they knew very well. It was showing Mercedes and Sam's place, they could see Mercedes sitting on the couch watching something on the TV that they couldn't see, she was visibly upset. Sam was no where to be seen, probably at work.

"Where is Kyle?" Brittany asked with panic in her voice.

"Oh, you are behind the times there Brittany."

"What the hell did you do to my son?" Santana demanded.

"I haven't done anything to him, look." Dan said as he pushed a couple of keys on the computer and a new set of images came up on the TV screen causing both the women to gasp.

This time, the apartment shown on the screen was even more familiar, it was Santana's apartment. There were views of the kitchen, front hallway, Santana's office, the living room and the hallway were the bedrooms were. In the living room was Kyle, he was unharmed but looked sadder than Santana had ever seen her son. He was sitting on the lap of Santana's mother on the couch, Brittany's mother was also there, they were watching SpongeBob. Their fathers weren't in the apartment, or they were not visible, but their mothers looked as upset as Kyle.

"Why are you showing us this?" Brittany asked, for once she was the one to speak up and Santana was the one who had fallen silent.

"This is to show you that I can get to everyone that you care about, and I will. This, Santana is what is going to convince you to do what we talked about last night. I'm going to give you a choice here; you can either put a bullet in the blonde sitting across from you or I will hurt everyone that you care about, while you watch. Now, I will give you a day to decide, and I'll leave this on," he said pointing at the TV "just to remind you what is at stake."

After saying that, Dan once again walked up the stairs and left the two women in the basement. As soon as they heard the door shut, Santana let the tears that she had been holding in fall freely. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do, there was no way in the world that she could shoot Brittany, and she could not watch this psychopath touch her family.

"Santana you have to do it." Brittany said.

xxx

"Evans!" Captain Marshall called from his office. He motioned for Sam to come in.

Sam got up from his desk, where he had been trying to trace some of the calls, texts and videos that Dan had sent Brittany. He walked into his Captain's office and sat in the chair across from him.

"Okay, I know that you didn't want me to do this, but I have called the FBI and they are sending an agent down. They told me he will be perfect for this, he's actually on a plane right now from Afghanistan, he's a soldier who just finished his tour and opted for the reserves and joined the FBI." Marshall said.

"Great, now I have to deal with a soldier whose first job is to come here and help me." Sam said, whoever this guy was he was going to resent him.

"He's supposed to be a great guy, I understand that this is hard for you Sam, I get that this is personal and-"

"No, Captain, with all due respect you don't understand. Santana Lopez is like my sister! I will do anything to get her back, and Brittany as well! If I don't get her, than what do I tell her son? I promised him that his Mami would be okay, I can't tell him that I lied." Sam said, his Captain just let him rant, he had seen cases like this before.

"Okay, Sam, listen. You will find them okay, I know you will. I am going to help, the others are going to help, and this Agent is going to help as well okay, we will find them."

"Well we better do it soon, because there is no way that psycho is going to let them live more than another day or two." Sam said.

Captain Marshall's phone rang and he answered said a few things then hung it up again.

"The FBI Agent is here, and he's on his way to my office. Try to be polite please."

Before Sam could answer the door opened and he heard a familiar voice ask, "Is this Captain Marshall's office?"

"Puck!" Sam exclaimed turning around in his seat to confirm that the voice he heard did indeed belong to Noah Puckerman, which it did.

"Sam!" Puck said equally surprised.

The most surprised however was Captain Marshall when his Detective jumped up and embraced the FBI Agent. He opened his mouth to speak but Sam beat him to it.

"It's Brittany and Santana. Dan took Brittany and Santana." he said and Puck's face turned into a grimace.

"No!" Puck said.

"Okay, hold on, you two clearly know each other, but I am Captain Alan Marshall." the older man said standing up and extending his hand to Puck.

"Sorry, Sir, Special Agent Noah Puckerman. Sam and I went to high school together and I am a good friend of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce."

"Okay, well then why don't we gather the other detectives and Sam will brief us all on what the hell exactly is going on."

xxx

Mercedes sat in her apartment watching Grey's Anatomy reruns, it was one of the one's that Finn had been in. She was watching him die on the TV and found herself balling harder than she had when she had seen it the first time. It was just too realistic, and seeing one of her friends "die" on TV was not what she needed right now. She desperately wanted to call Sam, but she knew that he was working and if he was going to find Santana and Brittany he didn't need her distracting him. She immediately tensed up as she heard a knock on the door. She pulled herself together and tiptoed to the door and looked through the peephole. She sighed in relief when she saw who was at the door. She opened it and threw herself into the arms of the two men that had just walked in.

"How did you not call me sooner!" Kurt said as he pulled away from Mercedes.

"Really Mercedes, James and Molly told me and I called Kurt." Rory said.

"I didn't know what to say!" Mercedes said throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Oh, sweetie, you should not be watching this right now." Kurt said pointing to the TV where his stepbrother's character was dying.

"I know, I just, it was on and, I don't know." Mercedes said, and she felt the tears returning to her eyes.

"Well, we are going to go see James and Molly, the Lopez's and Kyle, would you like to come with us?" Rory asked, Mercedes nodded, grabbed her coat, and purse and followed the boys out of the apartment, being sure to lock the door behind her and send a text to her husband.

xxx

"Abuela?" Kyle asked looking up into the face of Lucy Lopez.

"Si querido?"

"Mami and Momma are going to die aren't they?" Kyle said in small voice.

"No! Bebe, they aren't! Uncle Sam is going to find them, okay!" Lucy said.

"Okay." Kyle said, turning his attention back to the TV.

There was a knock at the door and Molly got up to answer it leaving Lucy alone to stroke Kyle's hair in a way that she had seen Santana do since her grandson was born. It had always seemed to soothe him and she was hoping that it would work this time. She was extremely worried about her daughter and Brittany, but she was also very worried about Kyle. He knew that what was happened was not good, though he didn't know exactly what was happening. Molly returned the living room with Rory Flannigan, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones in tow.

"Uncle Kurt! Rory!" Kyle said jumping off his Abuela's lap and running to hug his "uncles".

"Hey buddy." Kurt said, picking him up in a hug.

"Dia duit a fear beag (hello little man)." Rory said, causing Kyle to smile a little, he loved it when Rory spoke Irish.

xxx

"Puck! I've got something here!" Sam called to Puck who was across the bullpen. Puck came running over and glanced at the computer screen in front of his blonde friend.

"Sam! I think you just got us a location!"


End file.
